Время прощать
by Jane Connor
Summary: AU после пятой книги. Волдеморт повержен, Люциус Малфой в Азкабане, а Гермиона Грейнджер пытается понять, почему Малфой не убил ее, когда у него была такая возможность. Джен
1. Chapter 1

**Глава 1**

Люциус Малфой раздраженно бросил перо, скомкал пергамент и швырнул его на ковер, где уже валялись штук семь неудачных вариантов. Он уже несколько часов пытался сочинить письма к Драко и Нарциссе, но не продвинулся ни на шаг – в излиянии своих чувств на бумаге он совершенно не был силен, а поговорить с ними открыто так и не смог решиться. Не получается у него написать то, что надо было уже давно им рассказать – ну и Мерлин с ним! Может, лучше жене и сыну по-прежнему оставаться в неведении...

В Малфой-мэнор царила гробовая тишина – Нарцисса всегда уходила в свою спальню около девяти вечера, Драко постигал тайны магии в Хогвартсе, а домашние эльфы старались лишний раз не попадаться хозяину на глаза. Было уже далеко за полночь, завтра у Люциуса намечался трудный и опасный день, надо было хорошенько отдохнуть и набраться сил, но спать он не мог и не хотел. Вместо спальни он отправился в библиотеку, мановением палочки зажег камин, наколдовал бокал коньяка, сел в кресло и задумался, снова и снова прокручивая в уме все варианты событий грядущего дня.

Обычно по вечерам, покончив с делами, Люциус всегда шел в библиотеку и проводил там несколько часов с бокалом вина или многолетнего коньяка из подвалов Малфой-мэнор, не желая никого видеть. Иногда он доставал с полок какую-нибудь книгу, благо обширная библиотека поместья, которую собирали многие поколения его предков, могла предоставить ему самую разнообразную литературу, но чаще он просто сидел и смотрел в огонь камина, то вспоминая прошлое, то пытаясь навсегда вычеркнуть его из памяти. Изредка Люциус увлекался чтением вынутой наугад книги, что немного притупляло душевную боль и помогало хотя бы слегка забыться, но сегодня был не тот случай. Он не мог не думать о том, что ему предстояло завтра.

А завтра ему предстояло руководить операцией по добыче Пророчества из Министерства Магии.

Много лет назад, познакомившись с Томом Риддлом, будущим Темным Лордом и ужасом всего магического мира, он и подумать не мог, как далеко все зайдет. До сих пор он каждый день винил себя за то, что не понял, что в действительности представляет из себя Риддл, понял бы – вся жизнь его пошла бы по-другому. После крушения надежд на счастье он четко осознал, что ничего хорошего в его жизни уже нет и не будет никогда. Все кончено. Но древние, многовековые традиции требовали продолжения рода. Ни о какой любви и речи не было, Люциус просто женился на выбранной его отцом Нарциссе Блэк, у них родился Драко.

А вскоре после этого Вольдеморт сгинул. Случилось это четырнадцать лет назад, совершенно необъяснимым образом, при попытке уничтожить ребенка Поттеров после того, как убил их самих. Люциус даже обрадоваться не смог. Слишком многое ему пришлось потерять, слишком много ужасного совершать, слишком часто переступать через себя. Кроме какой-то странной опустошенности он вообще ничего не чувствовал.

Люциус смог избежать ареста и заключения в Азкабан, остроумно придумав историю про пребывание под заклятием Империо. Он сохранил поместье, положение в обществе, но был ли он счастлив? Со стороны казалось, что был – принадлежность к древнему аристократическому роду, прекрасная жена, сын, огромное поместье и прочая недвижимость, богатство. Но к деньгам он относился равнодушно, только как к средству для достижения своих целей, с подрастающим сыном общего языка почему-то не находил, умопомрачительно красивая Нарцисса всегда была для него чужой, холодной и нелюбимой женщиной... И потом, разве можно жить спокойно, когда почти каждый день вспоминаешь, как по приказу безумного маньяка пытал людей и не мог отказаться? И какое может быть счастье, если сердце много лет назад было разбито на мелкие-мелкие осколки?

То, что со стороны казалось всему магическому сообществу благополучной жизнью Люциуса Малфоя, было вовсе не жизнью, а размеренным существованием, день за днем, месяц за месяцем, год за годом, без видимых постороннему наблюдателю печалей и горестей, но и без радостей. Да, он остался жив, не попал в Азкабан, у него есть наследник, но все равно самого важного в его жизни не было. Была работа в Министерстве, бесконечные интриги, постоянно носимая маска высокомерного холодного аристократа, которая постепенно накрепко срослась с его личностью – и глухая непроходящая тоска глубоко в груди ...

Так все и продолжалось, пока перед началом второго года обучения Драко в Хогвартсе не произошла та встреча во «Флорише и Блоттсе». Тогда Люциусу показалось на мгновение, что шумный магазин, многочисленные детские голоса, стоявший рядом Драко – да и весь мир впридачу! – померк, отдалился куда-то очень далеко-далеко и осталась только она. Сердце сначало остановилось на миг, а потом зачастило так, что он еле справился со своими эмоциями. И только многолетнее умение открыто не демонстрировать свои чувства помогло ему остаться привычно бесстрастным – именно тем невозмутимым и холодным Малфоем, которого знал весь магический мир Великобритании.

Он узнал ее сразу. Потрясение, которое он испытал, было огромным, и не только потому, что он увидел ее, впервые за столько лет, но и потому, что узнал причину, по которой она оказалась в этом книжном магазине. Его безрадостное существование как-то сразу превратилось обратно в жизнь, невыносимо мучительную, но жизнь.

А потом то тут, то там стала проскальзывать информация о возможном возвращении Вольдеморта. Министерство Магии во главе с Фаджем эту возможность категорически отвергало. Сам Люциус старался на подобные сплетни не обращать внимания, потому что даже в кошмарном сне не мог себе представить, что все может начаться заново. Ведь возвращение Темного Лорда означало возобновление минувшего ужаса, новые страдания и новые смерти. И вот год назад случилось страшное – Метка почернела. Боль в руке, которую Люциус не ощущал уже четырнадцать лет, дала ему знать совершенно однозначно – Вольдеморт вернулся и вызывает своих верных слуг. И опять он не мог не повиноваться, ведь до сих пор прекрасно помнил, как страшно Лорд может наказать за непослушание. Своей жизнью он не дорожил вовсе, ему было все равно, что получить – Круцио, Азкабан или даже Аваду Кедавру, но ведь оставались те, за жизни которых он дико боялся...

На днях Лорд поручил ему лично руководить нападением на Министерство Магии, чтобы добыть важнейшее для него Пророчество. Он предупредил Люциуса, что Поттер обязательно заявится в Отдел Тайн вместе со своими неразлучными друзьями, так как ради спасения своего крестного мальчишка пойдет на что угодно. Поттера захватить живьем, вместе с Пророчеством, и доставить к Темному Лорду, а всех остальных, кто бы там ни оказался, уничтожить на месте.

Уничтожить! Как же легко Вольдеморт бросается подобными словами! Люциус глубоко вздохнул, оторвал взгляд от весело плящущего в камине пламени и встал. Он принял решение. Чего бы это ему не стоило, на этот раз он поступит правильно.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**

– Осторожнее! – Рон оттолкнул Гермиону от очередного стеллажа с пророчествами, и вовремя – заклинание, выпущенное преследующим их Пожирателем смерти, вдребезги разнесло верхние полки, сверху посыпался град обломков и кусков стекла. Увернувшись, Гермиона сбила преследователя с ног Ступефаем и крикнула:

– Рон, нам надо немедленно возвращаться к Гарри и остальным! Там же столько Пожирателей смерти, они не справятся! Пошли, скорее, – она с силой тянула Рона за руку.

– Гермиона, погоди минутку, – Рон растерянно разглядывал совершенно одинаковые проходы между стеллажами, пытаясь по звукам сражения определить, в какую сторону им бежать. Не мог же он ей признаться, что в хаосе сражения – среди криков, проносящихся мимо лучей заклинаний и сыпящихся на голову обломков – слегка ошалел, запутался и сейчас даже не знал наверняка, из какого прохода они только что выбежали.

– Нам надо было держаться вместе, – простонала Гермиона. – Как же я не догадалась, что Пожиратели постараются отрезать нас от Гарри?

– Не волнуйся, – успокаивающе сказал Рон, хотя сам очень даже волновался. Он повернулся к тому проходу, по которому, как ему казалось, им надо было немедленно возвращаться на помощь друзьям. – Пошли, Гермиона, устроим этим сволочам...

Договорить Рон не успел. За их спинами с хлопком возникла Беллатрикс Лестрейнж с палочкой наизготовку.

– Куда-то торопитесь, а? – глаза Пожирательницы смерти горели нездоровым огнем. Гермиона и Рон начали оборачиваться, но она их опередила, взмахом палочки послав фиолетовый луч невербального заклинания. Он угодил в Рона и тот, охнув, рухнул на пол. Гермиона успела выпустить в Беллатрикс Ступефай и Экспеллиармус, но, увы, не попала – Пожирательница смерти от одного заклинания ловко увернулась, другое отразила, хохоча как безумная:

– Неужели маленькая грязнокровка Грейнджер думает, что сможет справиться со МНОЙ? С самой преданной слугой моего Повелителя? Никогда!

Гермиона, стиснув зубы, запускала в нее все новыми Ступефаями, но безуспешно – реакция у Пожирательницы была мгновенная и все заклинания она ловко отражала с помощью Протего. У Гермионы внутри все тряслось от ярости и волнения за лежащего на полу и не подающего признаков жизни Рона. Она не знала, какое заклинание дает фиолетовый луч, а определить на расстоянии, без сознания он или случилось самое страшное, не могла. И еще ее терзала мысль, что Гарри, Невилл, Джинни и Луна где-то там, в недрах Отдела Тайн, сражаются с основными силами Пожирателей смерти. В пылу сражения, к тому же терзаемая такими жуткими мыслями, она не замечала, что Беллатрикс почему-то совершенно не пытается ее убить.

Неожиданно Гермионе под ноги попался обломок стеллажа. Все ее внимание было приковано к Беллатрикс, так что она его не заметила и, споткнувшись, упала. Палочка выпала у нее из пальцев и закатилась под полку с запыленными шарами прорицаний. В ту же секунду Пожирательница смерти, словно наигравшись со своей противницей, выкрикнула:

– Петрификус Тоталус!

Гермиона немедленно почувствовала, как ее парализовало. А Беллатрикс подошла и, склонившись над ней, прошипела:

– Ну что, грязнокровка? На этот раз тебе и твоему приятелю не помогло необыкновенное везение Поттера, не так ли?

Гермиона не могла ни пошевелить хотя бы пальцем, ни позвать на помощь. В голове у нее судорожно проносились обрывки панических мыслей: «Рон и Гарри... Что делать?... Придумать, надо что-то придумать...» Но увы, на этот раз она, отличница и всезнайка, ничего придумать не могла.

А Беллатрикс, злобно ухмыляясь, добавила:

– Может, твоего рыжего дружка мы тоже используем. А может, мне убить его прямо тут? Думаю, одной грязнокровки вполне может хватить для того, чтобы сломать нашего великого героя!

Гермиона, оглушенная падением и заклинанием, пыталась сообразить, что же имеет в виду Беллатрикс, когда раздался хлопок аппарации и появился Люциус Малфой. Маску Пожирателя он снял еще до начала сражения, так что не узнать его даже в полумраке Отдела Тайн было невозможно – бледная кожа, длинные белые волосы и обычное высокомерно-презрительное выражение лица. Беллатрикс резко повернулась к нему:

– Люциус, Поттер уже схвачен?

– Сражение пока идет, Белла, – бесстрастно ответил тот, пристально глядя на лежащих Рона и Гермиону.

– Тогда чего же мы ждем? Бросим рыжего тут, он еще долго не очнется. А Поттеру мы покажем его девчонку. Как видишь, она пока в целости и сохранности, – от этого «пока» у Гермионы мороз прошел по коже. – А потом я могу и Круцио использовать, ты же знаешь, как я люблю и и умею применять это милое заклинаньице, – Беллатрикс нехорошо усмехнулась. – Мальчишка, увидев мучения даже одной этой грязнокровки, сразу же отдаст нам Пророчество и без сопротивления отправится к нашему Лорду! – лицо Пожирательницы озарилось восторженной радостью.

Тут Гермиона сообразила, что задумали Пожиратели – взять ее в плен и шантажировать Гарри ее жизнью. Если бы она не споткнулась, если бы не выронила палочку, если бы не Петрификус Тоталус... Чересчур много «если бы»! А один из самых ненавистных ей людей неподвижно стоял рядом с ее надвижимым телом, слушал фанатичные речи своей свояченицы и молчал.

– Все идет именно так, как и планировал наш Повелитель, – голос Пожирательницы возбужденно звенел. Беллатрикс пнула Гермиону ногой в бок. Если бы не Петрификус Тоталус, она вскрикнула бы от боли. – Сейчас мы немедленно аппарируем обратно к месту нашего победного сражения, – она кивнула в сторону, откуда крики и шум стали раздаваться уже намного громче. – Продемонстрируем щенку Поттеру его грязнокровку и этот балаган наконец закончится! Отдадим его Лорду и пусть свершится…

– Нет, Белла, – холодно отрезал Малфой.

Пожирательница осеклась и недоуменно уставилась на него.

– Нет? У нас же был план…

– Я сказал – нет, – голос Малфоя стал еще холоднее, Гермиона и не подозревала, что такое возможно. – План немного изменился. Девчонку я забираю себе, а для шантажа Поттера достаточно этого рыжего глупца, – он кивком указал на Рона, который все еще был без сознания, – и его дружков, которых Макнейр, Нотт, Эйвери и твой муж уже почти одолели.

Если бы Гермиона могла, она бы зажмурилась. Попасть в руки к Люциусу Малфою, самому страшному человеку в окружении Вольдеморта! А что будет с Гарри, Роном и другими? Она даже не задумалась, зачем именно она ему понадобилась. Зато этот вопрос крайне заинтересовал Беллатрикс:

– Дорогой Люциус, – вкрадчиво начала она. – Мы уже стоим на пороге победы, надо торопиться, но я не могу не задать тебе этот вопрос. Зачем тебе эта грязнокровка?

Малфой, внимательно смотревший на лежавших у его ног Рона и Гермиону, резко обернулся:

– Я что, должен давать тебе отчеты о моих действиях, Беллатрикс? – его глаза опасно сузились. – Сейчас на выяснения нет времени, Лорд ждет от нас Пророчество и Поттера! А на эту гриффиндорскую выскочку у меня свои планы.

– Но...

– Никаких «но», Белла, – в голосе Малфоя зазвучала такая сталь, что Беллатрикс даже как-то съежилась. – Бери Уизли и отправляйся к остальным, я аппарирую в поместье, оставлю девчонку и немедленно присоединюсь к вам.

Гермиона была в полном отчаянии. Лучше бы Беллатрикс убила ее на месте! Тогда бы Пожиратели не смогли бы шантажировать Гарри ее жизнью. А сейчас какая судьба ждет ее в лапах этого садиста и убийцы? Беллатрикс между тем, кинув на Малфоя злобный взгляд, наложила на все еще бездыханного Рона Инкарцеро, нагнулась и, схватив его за плечо, аппарировала. Малфой остался стоять, безмолвно глядя на парализованную Гермиону. В голове у нее крутилось только одно: «Все кончено. На этот раз Вольдеморт действительно может победить. Все кончено...» А Малфой все не шевелился, уйдя в глубоко свои мысли. Неожиданно совсем рядом с ними с грохотом разлетелись стеллажи, сопровождаясь звоном разбитых пророчеств и многочисленными воплями. Люциус, словно очнувшись, рывком вздернул ее на ноги. Дальше лишь ощущения – хлопок, мгновение темноты и давление – и они очутились в каком-то темном зале. Малфой быстро опустил Гермиону на ковер и аппарировал прочь, оставив ее совершенно одну.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3**

Время тянулось невыносимо медленно. Гермиона по-прежнему лежала так, как ее оставил Малфой – на спине, не имея возможности пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой, до боли в глазах всматриваясь в окружающий ее мрак. Первый приступ паники миновал и на смену ему пришло отстраненное спокойствие. Она ничего не сможет сделать – ни помочь себе, ни спасти Гарри, Рона и остальных. Ее палочка осталась в Отделе Тайн, а без нее она обыкновенная пятнадцатилетняя девочка, совершенно беспомощная против взрослого Пожирателя смерти. Гермиона подумала о маме с папой, вспомнила, как они удивились, получив письмо из Хогвартса. Как волновались, провожая ее в первый раз на платформе 93/4. Как гордились ее успехами, о которых узнавали в конце каждого года обучения. К горлу подступил комок, но она даже плакать из-за заклинания не могла. Оставалось только лежать и покорно ждать своей участи...

Гермиона уже окончательно потеряла счет времени, погруженная в невеселые мысли, когда вдруг раздались приглушенные голоса. Она напрягла слух, пытаясь определить, кто это, но тщетно. Неожиданно послышался звук открывшейся двери, затем шаги, в зале, оказавшемся роскошно обставленной гостиной, резко посветлело и хорошо знакомый холодный голос произнес:

– Фините инкантатем.

Гермиона мгновенно ощутила, как исчезло мерзкое оцепенение. Она с трудом заставила себя встать – онемевшие конечости пока еще плохо ее слушались. Несколько секунд глядела на пушистый ковер под ногами и только потом осмелилась поднять голову. Перед ней молча стоял старший Малфой, самый страшный после Вольдеморта кошмар для нее, Гарри и Рона. Гермиона также, ни говоря ни слова, смотрела на него – что она могла сказать? Молчание длилось и длилось. Бесконечно так продолжаться не могло и Гермиона не выдержала первая:

– Что вы собираетесь со мной сделать? – тихо спросила она.

Малфой, до сих пор без всякого выражения глядевший на нее, слегка усмехнулся:

– Хваленая гриффиндорская смелость, мисс Грейнджер? Хотите заранее точно знать, что вам уготовано?

Гермиона вздрогнула и заставила себя посмотреть ему прямо в глаза, хотя внутри у нее все тряслось от страха:

– Я не боюсь смерти, мистер Малфой, а вам и вашему Лорду все равно рано или поздно настанет конец!

– Вы всего лишь ребенок, – холодно ответил он. Вы ни разу в жизни не сталкивались ни со смертью, ни с настоящими страданиями. Что вы вообще можете о них знать!

Гермиона съежилась, ожидая, что он выхватит палочку и запустит в нее как минимум Непростительным заклятием, но нет. Малфой просто долго смотрел на ее, с совершенно бесстрастным выражением лица, а потом неожиданно сказал:

– Кстати, Лорду не удалось добыть Пророчество.

– Не удалось? – несмотря на весь ужас ситуации, сердце Гермионы радостно забилось. – А как Гарри и Рон? И остальные? – вырвалось у нее.

– С ними все в порядке. Возможно, некоторым из ваших друзей придется провести какое-то время в Святом Мунго, но все остались живы, – поразительно спокойно ответил Малфой и достал свою волшебную палочку. Гермиона вздрогнула, ожидая, что вот сейчас-то он уж точно использует против нее заклинание, но Малфой просто разжег прежде не замеченный ею камин.

Гермиона страшно удивилась. Почему этот Пожиратель смерти совсем не злится, что Вольдеморт не получил Пророчество? И почему с такой любезностью сообщил, что с ее друзьями все в порядке? Очень странно. Это было так непохоже на Люциуса Малфоя, которого она знала все эти годы, проведенные в волшебном мире! Вопросы вертелись у нее на языке и она не удержалась:

– Мистер Малфой, вас совсем не волнует, что Пророчество до сих пор осталось в Отделе Тайн?

Он резко обернулся:

– Мисс Грейнджер, я не считаю необходимым оповещать вас о своих мыслях и побуждениях! Сядьте, – он махнул палочкой и у камина возникло уютное кресло так любимого всеми слизеринцами темно-зеленого цвета. – И посидите спокойно, у меня много срочных дел и я не собираюсь отвечать на многочисленные вопросы, которые, уверен, так и роятся в вашей умной гриффиндорской головке. Если вам что-то понадобится, скажете об этом Тэмми, – он щелкнул пальцами и рядом тут же возник домашний эльф.

– Но...

– На этом все, мисс Грейнджер, – с этими словами Люциус вышел из гостиной, оставив ничего не понимающую Гермиону в недоумении стоять у кресла. Поколебавшись, она присела на краешек и стала размышлять, что же ей теперь делать. Ее раздумья почти сразу же прервали тихие слова эльфа:

– Может, мисс желает чего-нибудь поесть? Может, мисс холодно? Что Тэмми еще может сделать для мисс?

Гермиона тяжело вздохнула. Больше всего на свете она желала сейчас оказаться в своей гриффиндорской гостиной, вместе с Гарри и Роном, и чтобы все события этого вечера оказались только страшным сном. Но увы, это не сон. Она поудобнее устроилась в кресле и подумала: «Ладно, палочки у меня нет, но есть этот домашний эльф, Тэмми! Добби ведь тогда пытался предупредить Гарри об опасности, может и Тэмми сможет мне помочь? Ведь наверняка ему не так уж и сладко живется в семействе Малфоев. Если бы он только сообщил Дамблдору, где я нахожусь! А вдруг... Вдруг он даже поможет мне выбраться отсюда?». Обрадованная хорошими новостями о своих друзьях, Гермиона воодушевилась и обратилась к послушно ожидавшему у кресла эльфу:

– Тэмми, ты мог бы оказать мне услугу?

– Конечно, мисс, слушаю, – домашний эльф с такой силой закивал головой, что Гермиона даже немного испугалась, как бы он себе не повредил шею.

– Тогда будь добр, принеси, пожалуйста, перо и пергамент, мне надо срочно отправить письмо, – и Гермиона с замиранием сердца стала ждать ответа. Уши эльфа печально поникли и он ответил:

– Не могу, мисс.

– Не можешь? А принести мне чуть-чуть летучего пороха?

– Мисс, для чего вам летучий порох, если все камины Малфой-Мэнор отключены от каминной сети?

Все надежды Гермионы на то, что она сможет подать о себе весточку или даже вырваться из этого ужасного дома, рухнули. Уже ни на что не надеясь, она обреченно спросила:

– И отправиться к директору Хогвартса Дамблдору с крайне срочным сообщением ты тоже не можешь?

– Нет, мисс! – эльф стал выкручивать свои уши, чтобы наказать себя. – Хозяин дал мне однозначный приказ – помочь вам, если понадобится привести себя в порядок или подкрепиться, но не более того, – Тэмми всхлипнул и изо всей силы ударился головой о подлокотник кресла.

Ну что же, обреченно подумала Гермиона. Раз с ее друзьями все в порядке, значит, Орден Феникса узнал о нападении на Министерство и пришел им на помощь – в одиночку они бы не справились с Пожирателями смерти. А раз Малфой не арестован и сейчас не отправляется в Азкабан, значит, он снова смог выкрутиться, как уже случилось после первого падения Вольдеморта. Что ж, такова, видимо, ее судьба – никто не знает, где она находится, а Малфой наверняка замучает ее Круцио до смерти, чтобы хоть таким образом поквитаться с врагами за неудачу с добычей Пророчества. И никто об этом не узнает... Хорошо хоть ее друзья в порядке, если, конечно, он не солгал...

Гермиона забилась поглубже в кресло и принялась старательно вспоминать самые счастливые моменты своей короткой жизни – годы, проведенные с родителями, зачисление в Хогвартс, дружбу с Гарри и семьей Рона... Когда она дошла до проведенных у Уизли летних каникулах, горло сдавило, на глаза навернулись слезы, и смелая, никогда ни перед чем не сдающаяся Гермиона Грейнджер зарыдала. Ее носовой платок почти сразу же промок, эльф немедленно сунул ей в руку другой и с тихим хлопком куда-то исчез. Вскоре Тэмми снова возник рядом с ней, держа кубок с какой-то жидкостью, и подергал ее за рукав свитера:

– Мисс Грейнджер, пожалуйста, выпейте, – эльф протянул ей напиток.

– Что это такое? – всхлипнула Гермиона.

– Успокоительное зелье.

– Нет! Не буду я в доме Малфоев ничего пить, – категорически отказалась Гермиона, судорожно комкая платок и глубоко вздыхая, чтобы унять слезы.

– Но почему? Хозяин сказал – вам надо поспать! Сейчас уже половина третьего ночи, а после всего, что вы сегодня перенесли, да еще и расплакались, сами заснуть вы вряд ли сможете, – эльф поставил кубок на широкий подлокотник.

– Спокойно заснуть? – вскрикнула Гермиона. – Да меня твой хозяин убить собирается, о каком сне вообще речь?

– Убить? – глаза Тэмми чуть не вылезли из орбит.

– Убить! Мы были в Министерстве Магии! Должны были спасти Сириуса, крестного Гарри! А там были Пожиратели смерти, и твой хозяин в том числе! – Гермиона кричала, потому что нервы у нее были на пределе. – Мы с Роном отбились от остальных, потом эта безумная Беллатрикс Лестрейндж оглушила его и собиралась использовать его, чтобы шантажировать Гарри! А твой хозяин притащил меня сюда, сказав, что у него на меня есть какие-то планы! А в кубке наверное яд или какая-нибудь темномагическая гадость!

Эльф бросился к креслу, упал на коленки и, крепко схватив Гермиону за руки, заголосил:

– Нет, мисс, уверяю, хозяин совсем не хочет вас убивать! Он приказал принести вам зелье хозяйки Нарциссы, которое она пьет от бессонницы!

Гермиона недоверчиво посмотрела на кубок, стоящий на подлокотнике. Обычное снотворное? Что за непонятная забота? Да она ни за что не поверит, что Малфоя так сильно волнует ее, Гермионы, моральное и физическое состояние. Тогда в чем же подвох? Она помолчала, стараясь решить, как же ей поступить, а потом вздохнула:

– Тэмми, ты меня обманываешь? Или в этом кубке действительно снотворное? Ты ведь слуга Малфоев, мало ли что они тебе приказали мне подсунуть.

– Я говорю правду! – эльф поднялся на ноги и для вящей убедительности с силой ударил себя в чахлую грудку. – Мы, домашние эльфы, уже много поколений служим семьям волшебников, но никогда не говорим неправду! Просто иногда не можем сказать что-то прямо из-за запрета хозяев. А это зелье я своими руками подношу хозяйке уже несколько лет!

– А кто его приготовил? – подозрительно спросила Гермиона.

– Друг хозяина, профессор Снейп из Хогвартса. Он уже много лет готовит всякие зелья для мистера и миссис Малфой, – ответствовал Тэмми.

Раз зелье готовит Снейп, волноваться за его качество мне не стоит, подумала Гермиона. А может и правда лучше выпить его и заснуть, чтобы эта чудовищная ночь поскорее прошла. А утром... Кто его знает, что будет утром. Ведь раз план Вольдеморта по добыче Пророчества провалился и ее обязательно будут искать. Решившись, она быстро взяла кубок, залпом выпила его содержимое и откинулась на спинку, закрыв глаза. Зелье подействовало очень быстро, Гермиона почти сразу же провалилась в сон и не почувствовала, как Тэмми укрыл ее пледом.

И не услышала, как вскоре дверь тихо открылась, вошел Люциус, выслушал тихий отчет эльфа о его беседе с Гермионой, постоял, поглядел немного на нее, спящую, и тихо вышел.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4**

Гермионе снился кошмар. Будто она, безоружная, бежала по Отделу Тайн, а ее преследовала жутко хохочущая Беллатрикс Лестрейндж. Потом она неожиданно превращалась в Долорес Амбридж, в мантии отвратительного розового цвета – директриса направляла на нее палочку и мерзким голоском говорила: «Сто баллов с Гриффиндора за то, что мисс Грейнджер не успела выучить наизусть все семнадцать томов о восстании гоблинов!» Гермиона в ужасе дернулась, проснулась и обнаружила, что лежит, укрытая теплым пледом, на огромной двуспальной кровати черного дерева, слева от нее высокое окно, через задернутые темно-зеленые шторы едва пробиваются слабые лучи рассветного солнца. Интересно, где это она находится? И тут вчерашний день четко всплыл у нее в памяти – Беллатрикс, Рон, неподвижно лежащий на полу Отдела Тайн, Люциус Малфой, доставивший ее в свое поместье... Уж лучше бы Амбридж со своими смехотворными претензиями оказалась реальной!

Гермиона натянула плед повыше и поежилась, хотя в комнате вовсе не было холодно. Даже в кошмаре ей было лучше, потому что она могла проснуться – и он остался бы позади. А куда ей деться от действительности, в которой она находится в поместье Малфоев и не может ни выбраться, ни защитить себя, ни подать о себе весточку ?

Тут ее печальные размышления были прерваны вежливым покашливанием. Она села и увидела вчерашнего домашнего эльфа, стоящего рядом с кроватью.

– Тэмми? Как я здесь очутилась? Я ведь заснула в кресле, в том зале?

– Мисс Гермиона, – она отметила, что сегодня эльф зовет ее по имени. – Хозяин приказал перенести вас в гостевую спальню, потому что проспать пол-ночи в кресле было бы крайне неудобно.

– Хозяин? – переспросила ошарашенная Гермиона. – Малфой отдал тебе распоряжение позаботиться о моем удобстве?

– Да, мисс Гермиона. Я переправил вас в гостевую спальню и дежурил рядом, потому что хозяин сказал, у вас нет палочки, а вам могло что-то понадобиться. И еще он приказал, если вы сами не проснетесь до восхода солнца, разбудить вас, дать время привести себя в порядок и отвести к нему. Но мне не пришлось вас будить, мисс Гермиона, вы пробудились как раз вовремя.

Гермиона задумалась. С одной стороны, налицо явная забота о ней: успокоительное зелье для крепкого сна (хотя оно явно не подействовало так успокаивающе, как предполагалось, судя по сну про Амбридж), вполне комфортабельная спальня, приставленный к ней эльф. Но с другой стороны это было настолько нетипично для Люциуса Малфоя, что Гермиона сильно подозревала, что для нее приготовлена какая-то хитрая западня. Хотя все равно выбора у нее пока не было.

Она откинула плед и увидела, что спала в свитере и джинсах – они были довольно сильно помяты после событий в Министерстве, а кое-где даже прожженны и порваны. Тэмми тут же подскочил к ней:

– Вот тут находится ванная, – он указал на дверь, прежде Гермионой незамеченную. – Там вы найдете все необходимое. А я в это время приведу в порядок вашу одежду.

Гермиона подавила вздох, проглотила уже готовую вырваться тираду насчет недопустимости рабской эксплуатации домашних эльфов – не до этого сейчас было, встала и отправилась в ванную.

Будущее было покрыто мраком, но тем не менее ей не хотелось представать перед всегда таким холеным Малфоем нечесаной девчонкой в рваной одежде. Она встретит свою судьбу, какой бы она не оказалась, и вид у нее должен быть достойный! С этим мыслями она протянула Тэмми через приоткрытую дверь свои свитер и джинсы.

Быстро приведя себя в порядок (при других обстоятельствах она бы задержалась тут подольше – огромная ванна, уйма всяких баночек и флакончиков с магическими лосьонами, кремами и бальзамами), она надела обнаруженный в стенном шкафу мягчайший махровый халат («Если выберусь живой из этой истории,» – пронеслось в ее голове, – «то навсегда возненавижу зеленый цвет!»), на голове соорудила тюрбан из полотенца, потому что не могла высушить волосы без своей палочки, и вышла обратно в спальню. В комнате появился небольшой стол, на нем ее ждал завтрак, а на кровати лежала чистая и целая одежда. У стола ее ждал Тэмми:

– Я не знал, что именно мисс Грейнджер предпочитает на завтрак, поэтому приготовил для вас овсянку, яичницу с беконом, клубничный, сливовый и малиновый джемы, тосты, апельсиновый сок, чай и кофе.

– Большое спасибо, Тэмми, – поблагодарила его Гермиона, присела и попыталась позавтракать, изо всех сил внушая себе, что находится не в поместье у Малфоя, а в Большом зале Хогвартса. Но аппетита у нее, честно говоря, не было. Она заставила себя выпить сок, проглотить пару тостов с клубничным джемом и чаем, совсем не ощущая вкуса еды.

– Мисс Гермионе что-то не понравилось? – уши эльфа грустно поникли.

– Нет-нет, все было очень вкусно, спасибо тебе, – Гермиона отодвинула недопитую чашку.

– Может, принести вам что-нибудь другое? – с надеждой заглянул ей в глаза Тэмми.

– Нет, спасибо, не нужно, – отказалась она. – Просто в горло ничего не лезет, потому что... – Гермиона замялась – ей не очень хотелось признаваться. – ...Мне страшно.

– Страшно? Почему? В Малфой-Мэнор вам бояться нечего! – эльф прижал лапки к груди.

– Нечего? Как насчет хозяина поместья, а? – криво улыбнулась Гермиона. – Он ведь люто ненавидит всех магглорожденных, а я как раз к ним и принадлежу...

– Я уже больше двадцати лет служу семье Малфоев и могу сказать вам – у хозяина есть недостатки, но вам в поместье ничего не грозит, уверяю! Ой! – спохватился Тэмми. – Я сказал, что у хозяина есть недостатки, теперь мне придется наказать себя! – и эльф, отойдя на несколько шагов и разбежавшись, со всей силы стукнулся головой о резную ножку кровати. Гермиона ухватила его за край полотенца, в которое эльф был наряжен на манер тоги, и чуть было не сказала, что именно она думает о хозяине Малфой-мэнор. А эльф, которому не дали биться головой о кровать, нашел очередной способ наказать себя – ловко схватил со стола вилку и попытался воткнуть ее себе в ногу. Тут Гермиона не выдержала, отобрала у несчастого существа столовый прибор и рявкнула:

– А ну немедленно прекрати! Не смей так издеваться над собой из-за того, что сказал хотя бы долю правды об этом мерзком убийце!

– Вы ненавидите хозяина, да? – Тэмми неожиданно оставил попытки наказать себя и уселся на ковер у ног разъяренной Гермионы.

– Конечно ненавижу! Он правая рука Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть и Пожиратель смерти! Никто не знает, сколько людей он замучил и убил! Ему уже много лет назад надо было сидеть в Азкабане!

Эльф вздохнул:

– Тэмми не знает, убивал ли хозяин. Тэмми всего лишь домашний эльф. Просто Тэмми много раз видел, как хозяин, возвращаясь с собраний Пожирателей смерти, проводил ночи в библиотеке, пил и страдал!

Гермиона, не удержавшись, хмыкнула. Страдал? Малфой? Это же просто смешно! Да скорее Вольдеморт лично явится в Министерство и сдастся аврорам!

– Страдал? И как, рвал на себе волосы и рыдал? Да я ни за что в это не поверю! – фыркнула она. – Гарри, Рон и я уже сталкивались с Малфоем. Могу сказать про него только одно – он отвратительный человек, злой, высокомерный, заносчивый, ненавидит всех нечистокровных, и что самое главное – Пожиратель смерти и ближайший приспешник Во... Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть! Так что, пожалуйста, не говори мне, что Малфой – тонкая, чувствующая и совестливая личность!

Эльф открыл рот, желая ответить, но дернулся и с писком «Меня хозяин зовет!» исчез. А Гермиона встала, размотала полотенце, убедилась, что волосы почти высохли, и начала одеваться. Вполне возможно, Малфой вызвал эльфа как раз чтобы выяснить, готова она или нет. И она не ошиблась – через несколько минут, когда она уже была полностью одета, Тэмми вновь появился перед ней:

– Мисс Гермиона, вы готовы?

Гермиона глубоко вздохнула, еще раз одернула свитер и ответила:

– Да, Тэмми, готова. Пошли.

Эльф повел ее по длинному коридору, стены которого были до середины украшены резными деревянными панелями. Узоры, насколько она разглядела, изображали сражения троллей с гоблинами или каких-то уж совсем чудовищных зверей, о которых, как она подозревала, вряд ли слышал даже Хагрид. Выше висели многочисленные портреты семейства, что-то недовольно бормочущие себе под нос; на нее они особого внимания не обращали. Гермиона старалась успокоить трепыхающееся сердце, ведь как бы она ни храбрилась, ей все равно было очень страшно.

Наконец Тэмми подвел ее к большой двустворчатой двери («Уже пришли? Ну почему так быстро?» – тоскливо подумала Гермиона), постучал, подождал мгновение и щелчком пальцев приоткрыл перед ней одну створку. Гермиона замерла, предательски задрожали коленки. Но она сразу же мысленно одернула себя: «Ты же гриффиндорка! Ты не должна ничего бояться!» и, собравшись с духом, вошла.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5**

Она оказалась в довольно большом зале, все стены которого были заставлены высоченными книжными шкафами. В другое время и в другом месте, попадись ей такая огромная библиотека, она бы непременно подошла и просмотрела названия на корешках, но но тут из кресла поднялся прежде незамеченный человек. Извечный враг. Люциус Малфой.

Гермиона вздрогнула и тут же мысленно отругала себя – не хватало еще, чтобы он заметил ее страх. И смело встретилась взглядом с Малфоем. Они молча смотрели друг на друга и ждали, кто же заговорит первым. Наконец Малфой шевельнулся и поднял палочку, которую уже держал в руке. Гермиона невольно сжалась, но вместо этого услышала:

– В поместье никого, кроме нас, нет. Драко, как подобает прилежному ученику, сидит в гостиной Слизерина и строит очередные козни против остальных факультетов, Гриффиндора в особенности. Нарцисса во Франции, у своих родных, так что нашей короткой беседе никто не помешает. Садитесь, мисс Грейнджер, зачем разговаривать стоя, – и он наколдовал второе кресло, рядом со своим.

Сесть? Он что, собирается вести с ней светские беседы? Он ведь ненавидит магглов и магглорожденных вообще и ее в частности! Но сегодня в голосе Малфоя не было ненависти или злобы. В нем вообще ничего не было, кроме, как ей показалось, безграничной усталости. Была не была – Гермиона подошла, села на краешек предложенного ей кресла, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Пожирателем смерти, и стала ждать продолжения.

– Надеюсь, Тэмми о вас хорошо позаботился и вы остались довольны? – спросил Малфой, глядя куда-то вглубь библиотеки. Воспитание Гермионы требовало вежливого ответа, но у нее язык не поворачивался благодарить этого человека. Все же она сделала над собой усилие:

– Да, мистер Малфой... С…Спасибо, – наконец выдавила Гермиона. Он слегка усмехнулся, заметив ее заминку:

– Надо же, мисс Грейнджер смогла заставить себя поблагодарить человека, которого ненавидит.

– Конечно ненавижу! – вспыхнула она. – Вы – правая рука Вольдеморта, Пожиратель смерти, ненавидите магглов и нечистокровных волшебников, убийца и...

– Довольно, мисс Грейджер, – поморщившись, прервал ее Малфой. – Умерьте пыл, с которым вы меня так страстно клеймите.

– Умерю, если вы скажете, зачем меня сюда притащили?

Малфой не ответил. Гермиона неслышно вздохнула – ей уже порядком надоели эти загадки и она была готова, несмотря на страх, учинить ему приличный скандал – и будь что будет! Она уже было открыла рот, чтобы начать, как Малфой неожиденно произнес:

– Потерпите совсем немного, вам надо только дождаться прибытия авроров – и вы отправитесь обратно в Хогвартс.

Голова у Гермионы окончательно пошла кругом. То на протяжении последних суток она находится в лапах Пожирателя смерти, который мог убить ее или запытать до смерти, но почему-то этого не сделал. То вдруг он с таким спокойствием говорит о прибытии авроров… Неужели сюда, прямиком в Малфой-Мэнор? Почему он не объяснит понятнее? Она набрала в грудь побольше воздуха и начала:

– Мистер Малфой, я знаю, что вы меня не выносите и вам не хочется отвечать на мои вопросы. Но мне надо знать, что меня ждет! Авроры прибудут прямо сюда? Почему? Что вообще происходит?

Она ждала чего угодно – грубости в его привычном стиле, заклинания, но Малфой просто смотрел на нее, вернее, сквозь нее, и в его светло-серых глазах она видела какие-то непонятные чувства. И впервые за все время, что она его знала, это определенно были не презрение или ненависть. Наконец он ответил:

– За минувшую ночь произошло очень многое, мисс Грейнджер. Прямо перед моим возвращением в Отдел Тайн там появились члены Ордена Феникса. Грюм со своими аврорами почти сразу освободил ваших почти не пострадавших друзей, убив при этом Нотта, тяжело ранив Эйвери и взяв в плен остальных. Я появился в Отделе одновременно с Темным Лордом, которого Беллатрикс успела вызвать через Метку. К тому моменту весь аврорат был поднят по тревоге и заявился туда почти в полном составе, в довершении всего в Отдел аппарировал Дамблдор, – Люциус рассказывал так спокойно и отстраненно, как будто все произошедшее его совсем не касалось. – Не буду утомлять вас излишними подробностями, мисс Грейнджер, сообщу главное – ваш обожаемый герой Поттер просто проваляется несколько дней в Святом Мунго. А Вольдеморта больше нет.

Гермиона задохнулась. Вольдеморта нет? Гарри остался жив? Она вскочила:

– Не может быть! Вы не обманываете меня, мистер Малфой? Это... Это же... – у нее даже слов не хватало выразить, что она ощущала в ту секунду. – Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть умер? Его больше нет?

– Да, мисс Грейнджер, на этот раз Темный Лорд сгинул навсегда, –

устало кивнул тот и взмахом палочки раздвинул до этого наглухо задернутые шторы на высоком стрельчатом окне, впуская в библиотеку солнце. – Все было именно так, как я рассказал. Через несколько часов события будут подробно описаны во всех без исключения газетах, так что вы сможете найти подтверждение моим словам. Сядьте и перестаньте мельтешить, – почти попросил он, потому что Гермиона от волнения не могла усидеть на месте и начала нервно ходить туда-сюда по библиотеке. – А что касается вас, то скоро я сниму родовую защиту с поместья, оно перестанет быть ненаносимым, и сюда смогут аппарировать авроры. Я сдамся, а вы сразу же отправитесь под крылышко мистера и миссис Уизли, а потом в Хогвартс.

Тут Гермиона, послушно усевшаяся на край кресла, застыла в недоумении. Поскольку она уже привыкла к другому Малфою – не язвительному и злобному, как прежде, а какому-то непривычно новому, то смело спросила:

– Вы что, не собираетесь сопротивляться?

– Нет, мисс Грейнджер, не собираюсь, – тихо ответил Люциус. – В этой войне и так было пролито много крови с обеих сторон, ни к чему увеличивать число жертв. Хватит. Я и так совершил много такого, чем отнюдь не горжусь и что не сумею исправить уже никогда. Я просто дал слово чести Грюму, что утром без всякого сопротивления сдамся аврорам, если они не тронут потом мою семью.

– И Грюм поверил на слово? Поверил вам, Пожирателю Смерти? – поразилась Гермиона.

– Не поверил, – хмыкнул Малфой. – И никто другой на его месте не поверил бы... Кроме Дамблдора. Он каким-то образом сумел убедить Грюма и остальных... И не спрашивайте меня, каким образом, я был не в состоянии следить за их беседой, ибо в тот момент на меня с радостью наложил Круцио какой-то излишне порывистый молодой аврор, пораженный наглостью побежденного Пожирателя смерти. Не смотрите на меня с таким ужасом, мисс Грейнджер, вы должны понимать, что добро и зло в чистом виде не существуют и не всегда получается удержаться только на одной стороне... – тихо сказал Малфой оторопевшей Гермионе, всегда полагавшей, что применение Непростительных заклятий – прерогатива исключительно Пожирателей смерти.

Наступило молчание. Малфой откинулся на спинку кресла, прикрыл глаза и, казалось, задремал. Гермиона пыталась переварить все, услышанное от него, но новости совершенно не укладывались в голове. Она просто не могла молчать и нерешительно кашлянула.

– Я не сплю, мисс Грейнджер, – произнес Малфой, не открывая глаз. – О чем вы еще хотите спросить? А ведь вы хотите, – открыв глаза, усмехнулся он, но в его усмешке не было привычного сарказма или издевки.

– Сдались бы сразу, зачем нужно было ждать до утра? Что, уничтожали оставшиеся темномагические артефакты и доказательства? – осмелилась спросить Гермиона. Он отрицательно покачал головой:

– Давно уже нет никаких темномагических артефактов. Мне надо было срочно оформить бумаги, касающиеся права наследования, и написать прощальные письма Нарциссе и Драко. Не знаю, к чему меня приговорят – пожизненному заключению в Азкабане или сразу к поцелую дементора, но мне нужно было объяснить сыну, почему я прожил жизнь именно так, а не иначе, – он помолчал и с неожиданной болью в голосе тихо добавил. – Какие совершил ошибки. И с Нарциссой мне давно надо было поговорить, ведь это не ее вина, что всю жизнь я вовсе не ее...

Его прервали на полуслове – перед ними появился домашний эльф, другой, не Тэмми, который, испуганно трясясь, сообщил, что к воротам аппарировало большое количество магов, судя по всему авроров, которые, как эльфу кажется, вот-вот нападут на поместье. Гермиона радостно выпрямилась в своем кресле, не заметив, что Люциус не договорил что-то очень, судя по всему, для него важное – ведь когда возник эльф, Малфой тяжело вздохнул и досадливо поморщился. Но тут же овладел собой, взмахом руки отпустил эльфа и поднялся:

– Вот и все, мисс Грейнджер. Посидите немного в кресле, не двигаясь, пока я буду снимать родовую защиту. И прошу вас, сохраняйте молчание. Заклинание это крайне сложное, произносить его требуется в полной сосредоточенности.

Гермиона, в душе ликуя, послушно закивала и замерла в своем кресле. Малфой поднял палочку и стал вполголоса произносить странно звучащие слова. А она с трудом могла поверить, что эта безумная история вот-вот завершится и она окажется среди друзей. Когда заклинание наконец было закончено, Малфой повернулся к Гермионе и протянул ей свою волшебную палочку:

– Вот, возьмите, мисс Грейнджер. Если я выйду к аврорам с палочкой в руках, они от излишнего рвения могут меня, не сопротивляющегося, уничтожить на месте. А потом преподнести все как героическую победу над подло нарушившим слово чести Пожирателем смерти., – он криво улыбнулся. – Вы же понимаете, многим из них крайне не терпится без всякого суда убить, кто когда-либо был связан с Вольдемортом.

Гермиона, встав, автоматически взяла протянутую ей палочку и подумала, что более ирреальной ситуации она в жизни не могла себе представить. А Малфой медленно обвел взглядом библиотеку, будто прощаясь, а потом вдруг повернулся к Гермионе, которая крепко зажала во вспотевшей ладошке его палочку – мало ли что придет в голову коварному слизеринцу, может, он это все заранее подстроил – неожиданно ласково погладил ее по голове и тихо, так тихо, что она едва расслышала, прошептал:

– Прощайте, Гермиона. И простите за все.

Гермиона, ахнув, подняла на него глаза, но ничего сказать не успела. За дверями уже слышались хлопки многочисленных аппараций, створки дверей распахнулись, с грохотом ударившись о стены, и в библиотеку ввалилась толпа авроров с Грюмом во главе, все с палочками наизготовку.

– Люциус Малфой, вы арестованы! – рявкнул Грюм, а четверо авроров помоложе рванулись к Малфою, двое крепко схватили его за руки, а двое наставили на него палочки. К Гермионе же кинулись Тонкс, Люпин и мистер Уизли. Они тормошили ее, обнимали, взволнованно тараторя:

– Гермиона, ты в порядке?

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? Не ранена?

– Как мы за тебя волновались, когда в Министерстве заметили, что ты пропала! Гарри на месте, и Рон, и Луна, и Невилл, а тебя нет!

– Какое счастье, что этот подонок не успел ничего с тобой сотворить! – Тонкс определенно хотела задушить Гермиону в объятьях.

– Поздравляю с освобождением, мисс Грейнджер, – улыбнулся подошедший к ним Грюм. – Слава Мерлину, все обошлось благополучно. Это палочка Малфоя? – спросил он, указывая на палочку, которую Гермиона в суматохе просто бросила на кресло.

Тонкс наконец оторвалась от Гермионы, а Люпин и мистер Уизли примолкли.

– Да, именно его. Он сказал, что авроры могут истолковать палочку в его руке как акт сопротивления и убьют на месте. Вот он и отдал ее мне, – ответила Гермиона, исподтишка оглядывая библиотеку в поисках Малфоя. Несмотря на необыкновенную радость от встречи с людьми, которые стали ей родными, последние слова бывшего Пожирателя не шли из головы. Ее не покидало ощущение, что что-то крайне важное осталось недоговоренным. Но Люциуса в библиотеке уже не было – видимо, авроры увели его сразу же, как к ней бросились члены Ордена Феникса.

– Сам отдал? – Грюм прищурил здоровый глаз, а волшебный завращался быстрее обычного. – Интересно... Обычно ни один волшебник, а тем более Пожиратель смерти, так просто не отдаст свою палочку...

– Мистер Грюм, он вообще очень странно себя вел с самого момента моего похищения, – ответила Гермиона. – Как будто это был не Люциус Малфой, а кто-то под Оборотным зельем...

– Это вряд ли, – усмехнулся Грюм. – Но в любом случае он арестован и никуда теперь не денется, как и все уцелевшие Пожиратели. Кстати, Артур, Рем и Нимфадора так рады тебя видеть в целости и сохранности, что забыли сказать – Вольдеморта-то больше нет! Гарри победил, как и предсказывал Дамблдор.

– Я знаю, Малфой мне уже сообщил, буквально только что, – ответила Гермиона. – И это еще одна странность – он совсем не переживал, что его хозяин повержен!

– Ладно, не будем тебя сейчас мучить расспросами, потом все расскажешь подробно, теперь тебе надо как следует отдохнуть. Нимфадора, забери ее в Нору, и поскорее, а то Молли просто места себе не находит, – обратился Грюм к Тонкс. – Мы с Артуром, Ремом и аврорами как следует обыщем поместье, наверняка Малфой оставил тут немало ловушек.

– Пошли, Гермиона, тебя уже заждались друзья! Выйдем во двор и сразу же аппарируем! – Тонкс подхватила ее под руку и потащила к дверям. Позади них Грюм зычным басом отдавал распоряжения подошедшим аврорам.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6**

После событий в Министерстве прошла неделя. Все это время Гермиона провела в Норе. Учебу на время отменили из-за победы над Вольдемортом, да и не только учебу – ликовал и праздновал весь магический мир Великобритании. Гарри через два дня выписали из клиники Святого Мунго, и троица наконец смогла вволю наговориться. Они во всех подробностях рассказали о том, что произошло: первый раз – друг другу и семейству Уизли сразу же по прибытии в Нору, во второй – членам Визенгамота, в третий – Дамблдору, профессорам Макгонаголл и Флитвику, а также Хагриду, братьям Джорданам, Эрни Макмиллану и Симусу Финнигану. По словам Хагрида, в Нору пожелала аппарировать еще куча гриффиндорцев, равенкловцев и хуффльпуффцев, но Маконаголл запретила, аргументировав это тем, что Гарри с друзьями и так устали от излишнего внимания и не стоит их лишний раз беспокоить. После этого Нору временно закрыли для аппарирования, потому что туда постоянно заявлялись без спроса то корреспонденты многочисленных газет с Ритой Скитер во главе, то просто неизвестные волшебники, желавшие лично поблагодарить Гарри Поттера за победу над Вольдемортом.

Ни Гарри, ни Рон, ни Гермиона такого пристального внимания к своим персонам и повального обожания не хотели, поэтому только обрадовались, когда в Норе наступило спокойствие. Относительное, правда, потому что все члены многочисленного семейства Уизли впервые за долгое время собрались вместе – приехали Билл с Флер, пожаловал даже Перси.

Почти все время Гермиона была окружена множеством знакомых и незнакомых лиц и только перед сном могла побыть наедине со своими мыслями, подумать. Но она так уставала от бесконечных разговоров, что стоило ее голове коснуться подушки, как она тут же проваливалась в сон. А подумать было нужно, потому что ее постоянно грызло сомнение – она чего-то недопоняла в поведении Люциуса Малфоя, чего-то очень важного. Но оформить свои смутные подозрения в четкую мысль у нее все еще никак не выходило. Она прибегла в своему излюбленному методу – чтению, изучала все газеты, все статьи от корки до корки, но ничего, кроме сплошных восторгов по поводу победы Гарри и предвкушений грядущего справедливого суда над оставшимися в живых Пожирателями смерти найти не могла.

Гермиона попробовала поделиться своими размышлениями о странном поведении Малфоя с Гарри и Роном, но оба просто отмахнулись от ее подозрений и заявили, что любезно предоставленные спальня и снотворное были частью его очередной хитрой игры, которую из-за гибели Вольдеморта он просто не успел довести до конца. Правда, Гермиона никому не рассказала, что перед самым появлением авроров Малфой попросил у нее прощения. Интуиция ей подсказывала, что в любом его поступке, любой фразе все увидят только коварство и подлость. Но она чувствовала, что Люциус в тот момент говорил совершенно искренне.

Время шло. Через месяц после падения Вольдеморта Гермиона прочитала в «Ежедневном Пророке», что вот-вот состоится суд над Пожирателями смерти и решила поговорить с мистером Уизли – как-никак он работал в Министерстве и был в курсе всех дел. Уже начались рождественские каникулы, которые все решили провести в Норе. Улучив момент, когда мистер Уизли остался один (миссис Уизли с Джинни и Флер украшали дом к Рождеству, Перси и Билл вышли во двор завершить свой спор о нюансах разведения драконов в неволе, а Гарри и Рона увели близнецы, чтобы продемонстрировать свои новые товары для хохмазина), Гермиона спросила:

– Мистер Уизли, я вчера прочитала в «Ежедневном Пророке», что через несколько дней состоится суд над Пожирателями. Разве все, кто сражался с ними в Отделе Тайн, не должны давать показания? Мы с Роном и Гарри, правда, уже все рассказали Визенгамоту, но это была просто беседа, а не официальное слушание.

Мистер Уизли, сидевший за столом и задумчиво рассматривавший безжалостно замученный маггловский будильник, от которого остались только мелкие винтики и шестеренки, поднял голову и с удивлением посмотрел на нее:

– Гермиона, что с тобой? Неужели тебе действительно хочется снова видеть всех этих Пожирателей смерти, мучивших и убивших стольких волшебников и магглов?

– Честно говоря, не особенно. Но, мистер Уизли, ведь справедливость должна быть одинакова для всех! Вот я и подумала – я ведь могу дать показания насчет поведения мистера Малфоя, а? Ведь он мог меня отдать на растерзание Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, мог замучить Круцио у себя в поместье, убить – но ведь он ничего этого не сделал!

– Гермиона, неужели ты хочешь своими показаниями обеспечить ему смягчение приговора? – еще больше поразился мистер Уизли.

– Да не то чтобы смягчение... – Гермиона вздохнула. – Просто надо быть честными и беспристрастными. Малфой почему-то не поступил со мной так, как поступил бы на его месте любой Пожиратель смерти. И мне кажется, Визенгамот должен об этом знать.

– Свидетельства несовершеннолетних не учитываются магическим судом, – покачал головой мистер Уизли. – Даже если бы ты могла сообщить что-то действительно очень важное, то все равно твой рассказ не был бы засчитан как официальные показания. Как и показания Гарри, Рона или Невилла с Луной. Не волнуйся, Визенгамот совершенно беспристрастен – все получат именно такое наказание, какое заслуживают.

– А нельзя мне просто присутствовать на заседаниях? – Гермиона надеялась, что сможет как-нибудь подобраться к Малфою и спросить его, что же им двигало в тот день и что он имел в виду перед самым появлением авроров.

– Не вижу смысла, – ответит мистер Уизли. – Ну скажи мне, Гермиона, милая, зачем тебе надо выслушивать обо всех чудовищных преступлениях, которые они совершили? Все уже позади, наслаждайтесь с Гарри и Роном спокойной жизнью. И выбрось ты из головы этого Малфоя, он не стоит твоей жалости! Ты что, забыла, сколько тебе, Рону и Гарри пришлось вынести из-за него и его мерзкого сыночка?

Конечно, Гермиона не забыла, но любопытство все сильнее снедало ее. Тут вернулись миссис Уизли с Джинни и Флер и потребовали, чтобы все немедленно пошли с ними и оценили красоту праздничного убранства Норы. А потом было Рождество, подарки, в гости к Уизли заглянул Орден Феникса в полном составе, потом Гермиона отправилась к родителям, чтобы остаток каникул провести с ними...

Постепенно все вернулось на круги своя. После каникул они уехали в Хогвартс, продолжилась учебная рутина, неделя пролетала за неделей, месяц за месяцем... Гермиона уже ни с кем не заводила разговор о Люциусе Малфое, но ничего не забыла и дала себе слово, что сумеет все выяснить. Иначе она не просто сможет успокоиться! Только вот когда это случится, учитывая, что всех Пожирателей приговорили к огромным срокам в Азкабане? Правда, это был уже не совсем прежний Азкабан – его больше не охраняли дементоры, но все равно он оставался мрачной тюрьмой, куда допускались только совершеннолетние волшебники. Так что Гермионе осталось запастись терпением и ждать...


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7**

Прошло три с половиной года.

Гриффиндорское трио успешно окончило учебу в Хогвартсе, даже Рон умудрился сдать Ж.А.Б.А., не получив ни одного непроходного балла. После этого они занялись тем, о чем мечтали уже давно – Гарри с Роном поступили в аврорат, а Гермиона стала работать в Министерстве, в недавно открывшемся Отделе Успешного Взаимодействия Волшебного и Маггловского Миров. Директором Хогвартса по-прежнему оставался Альбус Дамблдор, Снейп все так же изводил несчастных учеников, а вот Корнелиус Фадж сразу после падения Вольдеморта подал в отставку и Министром Магии теперь был Руфус Скримджер.

О Темном Лорде все давно забыли (кроме как на время торжественного празднования Дня Победы), да и о заключенных в Акзабан Пожирателях смерти никто уже не вспоминал. Никто, кроме Гермионы, которая все это время упорно думала об одном конкретном человеке. Сразу после поступления на службу в Министерство она решила – как только сможет, добьется права на свидание с Люциусом Малфоем, который, как она знала, был приговорен к пожизненному сроку. Поговорить с ним она могла только в тюрьме, потому что амнистий во всей истории колдовского мира не было еще ни разу. А даже если бы и были, все равно волшебника, совершившего столько преступлений, никогда бы не помиловали...

Гермиона уже окончательно собралась подать запрос на свидание в администрацию Азкабана, как произошел случай, который еще больше убедил ее в необходимости поговорить с Малфоем. Они с Гарри и Роном старались встречаться каждые выходные. Собирались в Косом переулке, в кафе «У веселого гоблина», обменивались новостями и сплетнями, которые услышали на работе, обсуждали, узнают ли магглы хоть в обозримом будущем о существовании волшебного мира и стоит ли им вообще об этом знать. И вот на воскресных посиделках, когда Рон закончил рассказывать об очередном увлечении отца, на этот раз страшно заинтересовавшимся маггловским телевидением, Гарри заметил:

– О, кстати! Хочу вам рассказать кое-что необычное.

– Необычное? Ого! Давненько мы ни ничего такого не слышали и ни в чем этаком не участвовали! – воодушевился Рон, который уже не первый месяц сильно скучал по тайнам и приключениями.

– Так вот, – начал Гарри. – У меня на этой неделе выдалось несколько свободных часов, и Грюм попросил меня разобрать и сдать в архив все бумаги насчет того самого суда над Пожирателями. Помните, сразу после падения Вольдеморта?

– Опять Пожиратели, – вздохнул Рон. – Они все сидят в Азкабане с пожизненными приговорами, и очень жаль, что на этот раз без дементоров!

– Какой ты, оказывается, кровожадный, – укоризненно одернула его Гермиона. – Конечно помним, тогда еще Визенгамот наши показания не приобщил к делу из-за того, что мы были несовершеннолетними.

– Точно. После суда все свитки почему-то не убрали, и они до сих пор захламляют целый шкаф, – ответил Гарри. – Мне надо было их перебрать, рассортировать по обвиняемым и убрать в подвалы Министерства, там еще с древних времен целый этаж отведен под архивы. Сижу я, просматриваю записи допросов всех этих Пожирателей. Наконец разобрал все свитки, сложил в сундук и уже собрался было наложить на него Локомотор, как вижу, что на одной из полок шкафа, в углу, что-то блестит. Знаете, что это было?

– Что? – в один голос спросили Гермиона и Рон.

– Флакон с воспоминаниями.

– Да? И чьи они были? – заинтересовалась Гермиона.

– На флаконе не было указано ни имени, ни фамилии, – ответил Гарри. – Но я знал, что в аврорате есть свой Омут Памяти, у Грюма в кабинете. Он его никогда его не запирает, так что я не утерпел и отправился к нему.

– Ну и?.. – Рон в нетерпении заерзал на стуле.

– Грюма на месте не было, так что я вылил содержимое флакона в чашу и посмотрел сам.

– Пока что ничего странного в твоем рассказе нет, – заметила Гермиона. – Если только не окажутся необычными воспоминания, которые ты увидел в Омуте Памяти. Говори поскорее, не тяни!

– Это оказалось воспоминание Фаджа, – начал Гарри. – Причем относилось оно как раз ко времени нападения Пожирателей на Отдел Тайн. Фадж сидел и читал «Ежедневный пророк», я по дате на странице узнал, что это был тот самый день. Солнце уже садилось, Фадж почти дочитал газету, и тут прилетела сова с письмом. Он его сразу распечатал и прочитал, а значит, прочитал и я, стоя у Грюмовского Омута Памяти... – Гарри помолчал и продолжил. – Вы не поверите, от кого было то письмо и что в нем было написано.

– Хватит уже томить, Гарри, говори же скорее! – Рон был явно сильно заинтригован.

– От Люциуса Малфоя, – ответил Гарри. Рон резко откинулся на спинку стула, пробурчав что-то явно не вполне цензурное, а Гермиона немедленно навострила уши.

– И что же он написал Фаджу? – спросила она с деланным безразличием.

– Я там, у Грюма в кабинете, чуть не упал от изумления, – покачал головой Гарри. – Если бы сам не смотрел в Омут Памяти, ни за что бы не поверил. Малфой предупредил Фаджа, что Пожиратели в тот день нападут на Отдел Тайн, чтобы добыть Пророчество! И посоветовал держать наготове весь аврорат, потому что вполне возможно появление и самого Темного Лорда.

– Малфой выдал врагам планы своего повелителя? – ахнула Гермиона, а Рон рявкнул:

– Да не может этого быть!

– Может, еще как может, – ответил Гарри. – Как только Фадж прочитал письмо, оно самоуничтожилось. Видимо, как раз поэтому он решил на всякий случай сохранить воспоминания. Но Фадж тем не менее не поверил Малфою, потому что спокойно вернулся к своему «Ежедневному пророку» и не поднял тревогу.

– И даже не подумал сообщить Грюму о письме? – поразилась Гермиона.

– Воспоминания на этом оборвались, – сказал Гарри. – Я дождался Грюма, рассказал ему обо всем, что увидел, отдал флакон с воспоминанием и спросил, что он обо всем этом думает.

– И что он ответил? – спросила Гермиона.

– Лично посмотрел в Омут Памяти, сказал, что Фадж ему ничего о письме не говорил, на заседании Визенгамота эта информация тоже ни разу не всплыла. Орден Феникса узнал о нападении на Отдел Тайн по своим каналам. Получив сообщение от Снейпа, Грюм сразу приказал поднять по тревоге весь аврорат, а сам с Орденом Феникса отправился к нам на помощь.

– Я окончательно запуталась, – вздохнула Гермиона. – Малфой заранее предупреждает аж самого Министра Магии о нападении Пожирателей, а тот ему не верит! Потом Малфой забирает меня к себе, утром без сопротивления сдается аврорам... Я уже совсем ничего не понимаю. Гарри, Рон, что вы обо всем этом думаете, а?

– Что мы думаем? – Рон аж покраснел от злости. – Гермиона, я уж не знаю, как ты с Гарри, а я думаю, что Малфой специально это письмо прислал Фаджу! Чтобы заманить авроров в ловушку! Вот и все!

– Гарри, а ты что скажешь? – не унималась она.

– Честно? Не уверен, – ответил тот. – Но все же склоняюсь к мысли, что Малфой вел какую-то игру, часть которой мы видели, но именно что часть. Не зная все его замыслы до конца, можем ли мы быть уверены, что он действительно хотел предупредить Министерство, а не устроить очередную пакость? Думаю, Фадж ничего не предпринял именно потому, что посчитал письмо либо дурной шуткой, либо ловушкой. И правильно сделал. Вы можете вообразить себе ситуацию, как Люциус Малфой сдает своего Лорда и всех его приближенных? Я – нет.

– А что стало с флаконом? – поинтересовалась Гермиона.

– Как что? Грюм приказал засунуть его в сундук, к свиткам с допросами, что я и сделал. И отправил сундук в архив. Ради Мерлина, Гермиона, ты думаешь, что Малфой решил неожиданно, вот так вдруг, встать на путь исправления? – добавил Гарри с ощутимым раздражением в голосе.

– Просто я люблю, когда всему находится логическое объяснение, – улыбнулась Гермиона. – Но хватит о Малфое, лучше скажи, чему именно сейчас учат вас с Роном в аврорате? – Не желая ссориться с друзьями, Гермиона решила сменить тему. Гарри и Рон наперебой стали рассказывать о новых защитных заклинаниях, о том, что у них скоро будет практика в Трансильванском Заповеднике Магических Существ, потому что авроры должны уметь обороняться и от разнообразных тварей тоже. А самый крупный в Европе заповедник находится именно в Трансильвании.

Наговорившись всласть, друзья аппарировали по домам. Очутившись у себя в квартире, Гермиона, не снимая уличной мантии, сразу же присела к столу, взяла чистый пергамент, перо и написала письмо в администрацию Азкабана с просьбой предоставить ей свидание с их заключенным, бывшим Пожирателем смерти Люциусом Малфоем. Она привязала свиток к лапке своей совы – после поступления на работу в Министерство ей пришлось приобрести сову, а Живоглота подарить Джинни – и отправила ее в полет. Первый шаг был сделан.


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8**

Вечером следующего дня Гермиона сидела за своим рабочим столом, старательно изучая свежую подборку маггловских газет. Вернее, она пыталась ее изучать, но не могла сосредоточиться, потому что ей не терпелось поскорее отправиться домой и узнать, прибыл ли ответ из Азкабана. Наконец невыносимо долго тянувшийся рабочий день закончился. Гермиона облегченно вздохнула и отодвинула кипу газет, на основании которых ей полагалось написать аналитическую записку. Да она даже четырех дюймов пергамента не заполнила за весь день! Она – отличница, примерная и прилежная ученица Хогвартса! Гермиону грызла совесть, что она поневоле пренебрегла своими обязанностями, потому что все ее мысли были поглощены исключительно ожиданием...

Быстро накинув мантию и закрыв кабинет, она поднялась на лифте в вестибюль, нашла самую короткую очередь к каминам и пристроилась за незнакомой волшебницей в сиреневой мантии. Очередь двигалась быстро, так что она скоро оказалась дома и сразу кинулась к окну. Ожидания ее не обманули – на подоконнике, нахохлившись, сидел большой черный филин. Открыв окно, Гермиона впустила птицу и сразу же дала той поесть – суда по аппетиту, филин ждал долго. Ее личная сова, уже давно вернувшаяся домой и чинно восседавшая в клетке, ревниво следила за чужаком.

Гермиона с замиранием сердца развернула пергамент и прочитала:

«Уважаемая мисс Грейнджер!

Мы получили ваш запрос на свидание с заключенным Люциусом Малфоем.

По правилам нашей тюрьмы каждому заключенному разрешается одно посещение раз в три месяца. У Малфоя же два месяца назад был посетитель, и любому другому просителю мы бы отказали, попросив подать запрос еще через месяц. Но поскольку вы – героиня сопротивления Темному Лорду и соратница мистера Гарри Поттера, то администрация Азкабана после некоторых колебаний все же решила пойти Вам навстречу и предоставить разрешение на внеочередной визит в любое удобное для Вас время.

Азкабан открыт для посещений с девяти утра до шести вечера, прибытие по каминной сети. Заранее известите нас о точном дне Вашего визита, отправив ответ с этим же филином.

С уважением,

Джереми Дойл

Начальник охраны Азкабана.»

Гермиона обрадовалась – близится момент, когда она наконец узнает ответы на все свои вопросы! Схватив перо, она быстро набросала, что очень благодарна мистеру Дойлу за такой скорый ответ и что она прибудет в Азкабан послезавтра, к девяти утра. Привязав свиток к лапе филина и открыв ему окно, Гермиона присела, чтобы еще раз все обдумать. Она отправилась бы и завтра, но ей необходимо закончить ту аналитическую записку, а то нехорошо получается – обещала своему руководству написать ее за день, а вчера на пергаменте появилось всего два абзаца. В конце-концов она ждала три с половиной года, сможет вытерпеть еще один день!

...Во вторник Гермионе пришлось до ночи задержаться в Министерстве, чтобы доделать работу и сдать ее начальству. Только попав домой, она обнаружила, что уже почти одиннадцать часов вечера.

У начальника своего отдела, ярого магглофила мистера Коннели, она заранее под предлогом личного дела отпросилась на весь следующий день. Тот, решив, что она идет на свидание, сразу же заулыбался, подмигнул и пожелал удачи. Гермиона вежливо поблагодарила, а про себя подумала – что бы он сказал, узнав, куда она направляется в действительности?

Она поужинала и, несмотря на поздний час, заварила себе чаю и устроилась на диване. Надо было еще раз все хорошенько обдумать. Сейчас, когда свидание с Люциусом Малфоем было неизбежно, Гермиона немного робела – а вдруг она все это время себя обманывала, а Гарри, Рон, Грюм и прочие были правы, говоря ей, что у Малфоя просто был план, который не удался? Но ведь еще всплыл флакон с воспоминаниями Фаджа... Интуиция все время продолжала ей нашептывать – Гермиона, вперед, ты поступаешь правильно! С этими мыслями она залпом допила остывший чай, с помощью палочки задернула шторы, погасила свет и спокойно заснула.

Проснулась Гермиона в половине восьмого, быстро оделась, позавтракала и поспешила в Министерство, к каминной сети. По дороге ей никто не встретился (Министерство открывалось только в десять), что ее более чем устраивало – Гермионе вовсе не хотелось попадаться на глаза знакомым, которые наверняка стали бы выяснять, куда это она так рано направляется.

Она добралась до камина без приключений, вытащила из кармана горстку летучего пороха, кинула его в пламя, мгновенно ставшее изумрудным, шагнула вперед и произнесла «Азкабан!». Ее привычно завертело, закружило, мимо с бешеной скоростью пролетали разные комнаты. Гермиона немедленно закрыла глаза, потому что ее всегда начинало мутить от такой свистопляски. Скоро ее сильно тряхнуло и чей-то голос устало произнес:

– Какие у нас сегодня ранние посетители!

Гермиона открыла глаза, сделала шаг, отряхнула от пепла свою лучшую мантию – и обнаружила, что находится в комнате с двумя разожженными каминами. Между каминами стоял огромный шкаф. Окон в комнате не было, только одна дверь, посередине – стол, заваленный свитками. Из-за стола ей навстречу поднялся немолодой волшебник в темно-серой мантии:

– Мисс Гермиона Грейнджер, которая нам позавчера прислала запрос о свидании?

– Да, это я. Доброе утро.

– Здравствуйте, – улыбнулся волшебник. – Неужели та самая Гермиона Грейнджер? Подруга нашего спасителя, Гарри Поттера?

Гермиона смущенно кивнула.

– Вы пунктуальны, мисс Грейнджер, прибыли ровно к девяти часам. Я – Джон Кент, сегодняшний дежурный по Азкабану. Прежде чем я вас выпущу из этой комнаты, вы должны сдать свою палочку. Посетителям категорически запрещено проносить любые магические артефакты, волшебные палочки и прочее. Чтобы никто из заключенных не смог ими воспользоваться для побега.

– Конечно, я понимаю, – согласилась Гермиона, вынимая свою палочку и отдавая ее мистеру Кенту. Тот спрятал ее в шкаф и спросил:

– Простите за любопытство, но что вам надо от Люциуса Малфоя? Он ведь Пожиратель смерти, ближайший сподвижник Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть... – дежурный до сих пор не мог выговорить имя Вольдеморта. – Я читал в газетах, сколько преступлений он совершил, а вы к нему на свидание пришли...– и мистер Кент удивленно покачал головой.

Гермиона неслышно вздохнула. Не будет же она рассказывать дежурному всю длинную предысторию, приведшую ее в Азкабан!

– Мне просто очень хочется задать ему несколько вопросов, – твердо заявила она. – Если бы к вам допускались несовершеннолетние, я бы уже давно попросила о свидании.

– Хм, задать вопросы? Ладно, – по лицу дежурного было заметно, что он все равно категорически не понимает и не одобряет ее визита к Малфою, но ничего запретить ей не имеет права. – Пойдемте, мисс Грейнджер, я вас провожу к его камере, – он взял со стола связку ключей и резиновую дубинку. Перехватив удивленный взгляд Гермионы, он пояснил:

– Волшебных палочек тут нет даже у охраны. Вот мы и вынуждены для самообороны прибегать к маггловским средствам.

Они вышли в темный сырой коридор, освещенный редкими магическими светильниками. Откуда-то доносился звук капающей воды. Контраст между натопленной каминной, куда прибыла Гермиона, и Азкабаном был такой резкий, что Гермиона вздрогнула и поплотнее закуталась в мантию. А идущий впереди дежурный начал рассказывать:

– Как вы наверняка знаете, тут раньше стражниками были дементоры. Я в то время конвоировал приговоренных и видел, ЧТО дементоры делают с заключенными! Да, страшно тогда было... Не то что сейчас. После падения Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть все дементоры куда-то исчезли. Уж не знаю, сгинули навсегда с лица земли или просто улетели в какие-то дремучие леса. И кому теперь приходится охранять Азкабан? Нам, обычным волшебникам. Мерзкая это работа, скажу я вам, мисс Грейнджер. Мы часто чередуемся, месяц дежурим, потом три отдыхаем, и то очень тяжело. Все время помнишь, что каждый из заключенных виновен в чьих-то пытках или гибели – ведь основной контингет у нас почти сплошь Пожиратели смерти...

Они спустились на один этаж и пошли по узкому коридору, мимо ряда металлических дверей с небольшими зарешеченными отверстиями – судя по всему, тут и располагались печально известные камеры Азкабана. Было тихо, кроме звука их шагов Гермиона ничего не слышала. Мистер Кент, словно угадав ее мысли, сказал:

– Это только некоторые сидят спокойно, не буянят, а кое-кто до сих пор постоянно кричит, скандалит, даже зайти к ним в камеру опасно! Запросто могут наброситься. Но вы не волнуйтесь, Малфой – заключенный тихий, за все время, что я тут работаю, с ним ни разу не было никаких проблем.

– Вы меня впустите в камеру или мы будем говорить через дверь? – поинтересовалась Гермиона.

– Нет, через дверь не получится, видите, окошко маленькое, только для того, чтобы посмотреть на обстановку в камере. Я вас впущу, но предварительно надену на Малфоя наручники. Они цепью прикованы к стене, так что если не будете приближаться к нему, вам ничего не будет угрожать. Когда к заключенным приходят члены семьи, мы так не поступаем, а если посетители – люди посторонние, то администрация предпочитает перестраховаться. Ну вот, мы уже пришли, – мистер Кент остановился у очередной двери, заглянул в окошечко и постучал дубинкой по металлу:

– Эй, Малфой, уже не спишь? К тебе посетитель, готовься, я сейчас войду и надену на тебя наручники! А вы пока подождите здесь, – обратился он к Гермионе.

Она не услышала, ответил ли что-нибудь Малфой мистеру Кенту. Тот выбрал из связки нужный ключ, отпер дверь и вошел. Гермиона услышала лязг цепей – видимо, мистер Кент возился с наручниками. Через минуту он вышел и сказал:

– Все готово, входите. Я заранее принес табурет и поставил его на безопасном расстоянии. Сидите на нем, цепь как раз такой длины, что Малфой до вас не дотянется. Вам хватит часа?

– Думаю, да.

– Запомните главное – не подходите к нему близко, он хоть и спокойный, но мало ли что. Я вернусь за вами через час, – с этими словами мистер Кент посторонился, пропуская Гермиону в дверь.

Она на секунду замешкалась, прежде чем войти. Наконец наступил момент, которого она так невыносимо долго ждала! Какое-то странное чувство охватило ее, но Гермиона поняла – это был не страх, вовсе нет. То, что она испытывала, было схоже с теми ощущениями, когда она открывала новую, еще непрочитанную книгу – смесь любопытства, ожидания, надежды, волнения...

Гермиона глубоко вздохнула и переступила порог. Дверь за ней с грохотом захлопнулась, заскрежетал в замке ключ.

В камере было, казалось, еще более промозгло, чем в коридоре. Под самым потолком располагалось маленькое отверстие, видимо, для вентиляции. Даже стоя у самых дверей, Гермиона чувствовала, каким оттуда тянет жутким холодом. Рядом с дверью стоял табурет, а прямо напротив располагался узкий деревянный топчан. Кроме него, никакой другой мебели в камере больше не было. На топчане, сгорбившись, с закрытыми глазами сидел Люциус Малфой, которого Гермиона не видела уже больше трех лет.

Его запястья были скованы наручниками, от которых к кольцу, вделанному в каменную стену прямо за его спиной, шла толстая цепь. Услышав звук захлопнувшейся двери, Малфой даже не пошевелился. По сравнению с тем, каким Гермиона его помнила, он сильно похудел, кожа его была уже не аристократически белой, а болезненно бледной, всегда тщательно уложенные волосы сильно отросли и спутанными прядями падали на грудь.

Гермиона не могла выдавить ни звука, но долго так продолжаться не могло. Она сделала над собой усилие и, тихо кашлянув, сказала:

– Здравствуйте, мистер Малфой.

Он вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Какое-то время они молча смотрели друг на друга. Наконец Малфой пораженно покачал головой и хрипло произнес:

– Не может быть.

Гермиона присела на приготовленный табурет:

– Вам настолько неприятен мой визит?

– Вот уж кого я точно не ожидал увидеть, так это вас... – Он вздохнул. – Здравствуйте, мисс Грейнджер. Мне заранее сообщили, что сегодня будет посетитель, но не сказали, кто именно.

– А кто вас обычно навещает? – поинтересовалась она.

– Я как бывший Пожиратель смерти, приговоренный к пожизненному заключению в Азкабане, не пользуюсь особой популярностью, – криво улыбнулся Малфой. – Ко мне приходит только Драко, так часто, как ему позволяют дела и правила Азкабана, а вот Нарциссе я уже давно не интересен, как и прочему колдовскому миру. Но почему-то интересен вам, и меня снедает сильнейшее любопытство – почему вы решили почтить меня своим вниманием, мисс Грейнджер.?

Единственный, кому я еще нужен – это Драко. Он приходит ко мне каждый месяц, чаще не разрешается. Я давно уже никому не интересен, мисс Грейнджер.

– Потому что я уверена – в истории с падением Вольдеморта и моим пребыванием в вашем доме осталось много неясностей.

– Разве? Позвольте узнать, почему вы так решили?

– Потому что, мистер Малфой, вы вели себя настолько необычно и нетипично, что я не успокоюсь, пока все не выясню.

– Нетипично для меня – это значит, что я не обзывал вас грязнокровкой и не замучил вас Круцио до смерти, не так ли? – хмыкнул Малфой

– Я не терплю тайн, – твердо заявила Гермиона. – В газетах писали только то, что и так всем было известно – Вольдеморт пал, все Пожиратели пойманы, все понесут заслуженное наказание... Но я знаю, что вы что-то недоговариваете, мистер Малфой. К тому же Гарри нашел в аврорате флакон с воспоминаниями Фаджа. Вы в тот день предупредили Министра Магии о нападении Пожирателей! Я должна была узнать, из-за чего Люциус Малфой решил предать своего Лорда!

– Поттер поступил учиться на аврора?

– Да, вместе с Роном, как они и хотели. Я работаю в Министерстве, мы часто видимся, и Гарри несколько дней назад рассказал нам, как нашел воспоминания. Грюму он их тоже показал, но тот решил, что это была ваша очередная хитроумная интрига.

Малфой поморщился:

– Я не думал, что эта история вообще всплывет. Специально заколдовал свиток на самоуничтожение сразу после прочтения. А этот осел Фадж мне не поверил, но тем не менее почему-то сохранил воспоминания об этом письме.

– Но ведь он мог свидетельствовать в вашу пользу в Визенгамоте и смягчить ваш приговор? Почему вы не настояли, чтобы Фадж дал показания? – удивилась Гермиона. Малфой помолчал и тихо ответил:

– Потому что не видел в этом смысла. Я совершил много ужасных вещей и не заслуживаю снисхождения либо жалости. За свои дурные поступки, мисс Грейнджер, всегда приходится расплачиваться. Или попросту их не совершать, если можешь. К моему огромному сожалению, у меня этого не получилось, – еще тише добавил он.

Гермиона поерзала на своем табурете и подумала, что ей надо торопиться – отведенный для посещения час пройдет быстро.

– Мистер Малфой, вряд ли вам очень приятно беседовать со мной, но я ждала больше трех лет, чтобы все понять раз и навсегда. Даю вам слово, что все сказанное останется строго между нами.

– Мою репутацию трудно будет испортить еще сильнее, но раз уж вы даете мне слово, я могу быть спокоен, – иронически усмехнулся Малфой и после паузы неожиданно добавил. – Знаете, три года в одиночной камере, где не видишь никого, кроме охранников, которых каждый раз передергивает от презрения и ненависти... Признаюсь вам – это очень тяжело. Появляется желание поговорить с любым человеком, который согласится тебя выслушать... Задавайте ваши вопросы, мисс Грейнджер.

– Вы обещаете отвечать честно?

– Обещаю. Куда мне деться от вашей настырности, – усмехнулся он.

Гермиона облизнула пересохшие губы, передвинула табурет чуть правее, чтобы не так сильно дуло из вентиляционного отверстия, села, поплотнее укуталась в мантию и начала:

– Почему вы решили предать Вольдеморта?

– Потому что не хотел, чтобы повторилась история двадцатилетней давности, – сразу же ответил Малфой. – Когда он был повержен Поттером-младенцем, я думал, что на этом жизнь этого монстра закончится. Как же я ошибался! Мисс Грейнджер, вы не можете себе представить, ЧТО я почувствовал, когда Метка вновь позвала меня...

– Вы? Так легко называете его монстром, хотя столько лет преданно служили ему? Неужели вас так сильно расстроила новость, что он возродился? – вскинула брови Гермиона.

– Я был раздавлен. Разъярен. Страшно было вообразить, что придется снова выполнять чудовищные приказы этого... – Малфой на секунду запнулся, подбирая слово. – Этого маньяка. Но открыто пойти против Лорда я не мог, долго выбирал момент, когда смогу безболезненно отделаться от него. Когда узнал о готовящемся нападении на Отдел Тайн, сообщил об этом Фаджу в надежде, что он примет меры. Но Фадж всегда был недалеким болваном, ничего не видящим дальше своего носа и панически боящимся проявления любой мало-мальски серьезной инициативы. Нашему миру сильно повезло, что о плане Лорда узнал Орден Феникса.

– Если вы так ненавидели Вольдеморта, почему не уничтожили его еще много лет назад?

– Потому что тогда никто из нас не имел достаточно сил для сопротивления. Это потом появился Поттер, Мальчик-Который-Выжил, надежда всего магического мира... Уверяю вас, могущество Вольдеморта уже в те годы было невероятно! Любого Пожирателя, вздумай он перечить или задумай предательство, он уничтожил бы на месте. Причем только после его родных и близких...

– После родных и близких? – удивилась Гермиона. – Хотите сказать, что вы все не боялись пойти против Вольдеморта не из-за опасения за свои жизни?

– Не смешите, мисс Грейнджер, – усмехнулся Малфой и подался вперед. – Неужели вы думаете, что я волновался за свою паршивую шкуру? – Гермиона вздрогнула – столько горечи и эмоций прозвучало в его словах. – Я вам кое-что расскажу. Этого никто не знает. Когда Вольдеморт только начинал творить свои ужасные дела, Гойл однажды не успел вовремя выполнить какой-то его мелкий приказ. Все были уверены, что он получит Круцио, которым нас обычно наказывали, но Лорд придумал более действенный вариант наказания. Он аппарировал домой к Гойлу, забрал его новорожденного сына, вернулся к нам и сказал, что ребенок умрет мучительной смертью у него на глазах, если Гойл еще раз посмеет ослушаться. И умрут все наши близкие – дети, жены, мужья, родители – если мы не будем беспрекословно выполнять все его приказы. Поверьте, у нас всех был кто-то, ради чьей безопасности мы соглашались на все, даже на самое ужасное...

Наступила тишина. Гермиона призналась себе, что никогда не думала о том, что Малфой мог действовать ради семьи, а вовсе не исключительно по требованию своей злой и коварной натуры. Неожиданно у нее в памяти всплыли слова Малфоевского домового эльфа, сказанные ей три с лишним года назад: «Тэмми много раз видел, как хозяин, возвращаясь с собраний Пожирателей смерти, проводил ночи в библиотеке, пил и страдал!»

– Той ночью, когда вы приказали вашему домовому эльфу позаботиться обо мне, он сказал, что после возвращения с ваших собраний у Вольдеморта вы напивались с горя в библиотеке. Но я ему не поверила, – призналась Гермиона.

– Ох уж эти домашние эльфы. Никогда не могут держать язык за зубами. А потом обязательно занимаются членовредительством, – с тенью улыбки ответил Малфой.

– Думаю, я смогу вас понять, – тихо сказала Гермиона после недолгого молчания. – Вряд ли прощу и забуду, потому что вы совершали ужасные вещи, но теперь по крайней мере знаю, что вами двигало. Теперь мне стало ясно, почему вы не разозлились, когда не удалось добыть Пророчество...

Малфой открыл рот, словно желая что-то сказать, но потом покачал головой и отвел взгляд. Для Гермионы это не осталось незамеченным, и она спросила:

– Мне кажется, или вы хотели добавить что-то еще?

– Нет, мисс Грейнджер, ничего.

– А зачем вы доставили меня из Отдела Тайн к себе домой? Да еще сказали Беллатрикс Лейстрандж, что у вас были какие-то планы, касающиеся меня?

– Были причины, – коротко ответил Малфой, и Гермиона сразу навострила уши – здесь явно крылось что-то еще! Возможно, самое главное, потому что до этого момента он вполне охотно говорил с ней (кто бы мог подумать, что Люциус Малфой будет так спокойно и вежливо беседовать с Гермионой Грейнджер, магглорожденной?), а тут краткость ответа показалась ей подозрительной. И Гермиона пошла в атаку:

– Зачем вам понадобилось ее обманывать? И оставлять меня у вас в поместье, в то время как Гарри, Рон и другие сражались с Пожирателями? Не забывайте, вы дали слово отвечать честно!

Малфой медленно встал со своего топчана и с тихим стоном распрямил спину. Гермиона невольно взглянула на цепь – нет, мистер Кент был прав, она такая короткая, что Малфой может отойти от своего топчана максимум шага на два. Перехватив взгляд Гермионы, он заметил:

– Вы до сих пор полагаете, что я могу причинить вам вред? В глубине души все равно боитесь меня, даже скованного цепями, но ни за что в этом не признаетесь?

Гермиона задумалась. Вот чего-чего, а страха перед Малфоем она уже не испытывала. Вообще.

– Почему же, признаюсь! – ответила она. – Я перестала вас бояться, когда вы сказали, что не будете сопротивляться и сдадитесь аврорам. И, между прочим, я жду ответа на свой вопрос!

– Отвечу, мисс Грейнджер, отвечу. Только дайте бывшему Пожирателю немного размять кости, как видите, Азкабан не совсем полезен для здоровья, – он, поморщившись, повел плечами, согнул и разогнул скованные руки и снова сел, устроившись на самом краю. Помолчал. Потом неожиданно подался вперед, внимательно глядя Гермионе прямо в глаза, и очень серьезно спросил:

– Итак, вы хотите знать все? Действительно ВСЕ?

– Конечно. А иначе зачем я сюда пришла? – Гермиона обвела взглядом камеру и зябко поежилась. Малфой глубоко вздохнул.

– Пожизненное заключение, – медленно начал он. – Дает достаточно времени для размышлений о том, что сделал в жизни правильно, а что – нет. Я передумал многое за эти годы и понял, что мне хочется хоть кому-то признаться в том, что терзает меня уже столько лет. Но на роль этого «кого-то» категорически не могут претендовать охранники Азкабана. Нарциссе и Драко я тоже решил ничего не говорить... Никогда не думал, что меня захочет навестить кто-то, кроме жены и сына, – Малфой замялся, было видно, как трудно ему заставить себя продолжать. – А о том, что ко мне на свидание придете вы, я не смел даже мечтать... Если честно, мисс Грейнджер, вы – тот единственный человек, кого непосредственно касается моя история. Заранее хочу вас предупредить – то, что вы услышите, вас наверняка сильно удивит. И, вероятно, вряд ли обрадует, но вы уже большая девочка и, думаю, сможете спокойно воспринять услышанное. – Малфой изо всех сил стиснул кулаки, так что побелели костяшки пальцев, и начал:

– Вас интересует, почему я солгал Беллатрикс? Почему доставил вас к себе в поместье, в то время как вы могли помочь сражавшимся друзьям? Потому что не хотел, чтобы вы пострадали. Конечно, вы поражены и вам кажется, что стены Азкабана сейчас рухнут на вашу голову. Я, Люциус Малфой, аристократ уже Мерлин знает в каком поколении, всю жизнь ратовавший за чистоту крови, не хотел, чтобы вас ранили или убили. В тот момент вы могли быть в безопасности только в Малфой-мэнор.

Гермиона, глупо раскрыв рот, во все глаза смотрела на Люциуса. Ей показалось, что она ослышалась, ведь не мог вечно презиравший всех магглорожденных Малфой действительно тревожиться из-за ее безопасности. Он между тем продолжал:

– Это чистая правда. За Драко я никогда не волновался, он всегда чинно сидел в Хогвартсе и никогда не влезал ни в какие передряги, в отличие от вашего трио. Судьбы Уизли и Поттера, скажу вам честно, мне всегда были безразличны, а вот ваша... – он судорожно вздохнул и замолк. Гермиона была полностью оглушена, ошарашена его словами, но все же смогла выдавить:

– Мистер Малфой, что вы такое говорите? Вы же всегда ненавидели таких, как я...

Люциус слабо покачал головой:

– Не всегда.

– То есть? – Гермиона бессознательно затеребила краешек своей мантии. Она совершенно перестала что-либо понимать.

– Раз уж у нас сегодня день вопросов и ответов, я скажу вам, – голос Малфоя неожиданно дрогнул. – Если бы вы знали, как я устал жить одними воспоминаниями, не имея возможности ничего изменить! Хотя, видит Мерлин, сейчас мне кажется, что лучше бы вы, мисс Грейнджер, все же остались в неведении... – он покачал головой. – Но вы поразительно настойчивы, а я не могу больше скрывать...

– Скрывать что? – эхом отозвалась Гермиона. Лицо Малфоя исказилось, было видно, какое он делает над собой усилие, чтобы продолжить.

– Когда я заканчивал Хогвартс, а Лорд еще звался Томом Риддлом, я... Я полюбил одну магглу. И до сих пор люблю ее. Вы ее прекрасно знаете. Это... – Люциус судорожно вздохнул. – Элизабет Джонс, в замужестве – Элизабет Грейнджер. Ваша мать, Гермиона.

Даже если бы посередине камеры возник вторично восставший из небытия Вольдеморт, на Гермиону это произвело бы меньшее впечатление. Она сидела на своем табурете, хватая ртом воздух, и у нее было ощущение, что Азкабан действительно обрушился ей прямо на голову. Как это может быть? Ее мама – самая что ни на есть обычная маггла, дантист по профессии, никогда и слыхом не слыхивавшая о магическом мире. Гермиона помнила, как поразились ее родители, получив уведомление о ее зачислении в Хогвартс. Откуда Малфой знает, как зовут ее мать? Да еще говорит, что до сих пор любит ее? Нет, это какой-то бред, такого просто не может быть!

– Мистер Малфой! – Гермиона колоссальным усилием воли взяла себя в руки. – У вас что, в одиночном заключении помутился рассудок? Вы не можете знать мою мать, ведь она чистокровная маггла!

– Я и не жду, что вы мне так сразу поверите, – хрипло ответил тот. – Ваш дед по матери, Уильям Джонс, ведь был юристом?

Гермиона нервно кивнула.

– Мой отец в те годы вел кое-какие дела с маггловским миром и ему был для этого нужен хороший специалист по недвижимости. Им оказался ваш дед. Со временем все дела с ним стал вести я, а не мой отец... Однажды у него в кабинете я застал Элизабет. Я называл ее Лиз... – Малфой прикрыл глаза, словно возвращаясь в те дни. – Думал ли я, что могу вообще испытывать такие чувства, а тем более к маггле?.. – прошептал он.

– Но ведь вы встречались, в книжном магазине, помните? Я тогда перешла во второй класс Хогвартса, – прошептала Гермиона. – Мама видела вас, но ничего не сказала...

– И не могла сказать, – горько вздохнул Люциус. – Я стер ей память много лет тому назад...

– Да как вы могли? – задохнулась Гермиона, неожиданно ощутив острый прилив ярости. В этот момент она была рада, что сдала свою палочку охране – иначе точно не сдержалась бы! – Не хотели, чтобы вашу аристократическую репутацию портило знакомство с магглой?

– Она сама меня об этом попросила, мисс Грейнджер, – тихо сказал Люциус. – Пожалуйста, прошу вас, спокойно выслушайте, почему...


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9**

*Двадцать пять лет назад.*

Несколько минут назад закончился очередной прием в Малфой-мэнор. Люциус поднялся к себе в комнату, скинул мантию прямо на пол и выругался. Возле него немедленно материализовался домашний эльф с вопросом, не нужно ли чего-нибудь хозяину. Люциус отпустил его раздраженным взмахом руки, рухнул в кресло и стал напряженно думать.

Его отец, Абрахас Малфой, уже давно начал подыскивать сыну жену и приглашал на приемы и балы все сливки аристократического магического мира. Люциус всегда на них присутствовал, вежливо целовал ручки кандидаткам в невесты, вел обычные для таких мероприятий светско-пустопорожние разговоры, но на вопросы отца, которую из девушек он предпочел бы видеть в роли миссис Малфой, отвечал, что пока об этом не думал. Знал бы отец, КАК ему надоели эти жеманные девицы из чистокровных семей, мечтающие заполучить его в мужья! И что он совершенно не собирается жениться ни на одной из них!

Все дело было в том, что год назад он по уши влюбился. И в кого? В дочь отцовского юриста-маггла! Если бы Люциусу кто-то сказал, что он будет ходить на свидания с магглой, он бы сначала рассмеялся в лицо этому человеку, а потом вызвал бы на магическую дуэль.

Все началось с того, что Абрахасу захотелось завести бизнес в маггловском мире. На вопрос удивленного Люциуса, зачем ему это надо, тот ответил, что деньги есть деньги, хоть в магическом мире, хоть в немагическом. Малфой-старший по каким-то своим каналам навел справки, и ему порекомендовали опытного юриста по недвижимости Уильяма Джонса. Абрахас хорошо платил юристу, чтобы тот не проболтался о существовании волшебного мира, да к тому же тайно подкреплял его молчание кое-какими малоизвестными заклинаниями, которые мгновенно вызывали временное онемение при любой попытке что-либо выдать непосвященным.

Отец постепенно начал знакомить Люциуса со своими делами, иногда поручал ему вместе с мистером Джонсом разбираться в юридических хитросплетениях и выискивать наиболее выгодные варианты для капиталовложений. Вскоре все дела с мистером Джонсом стал вести исключительно Люциус. Юристу была выдана магическая статуэтка кентавра, оповещавшая того о желании Малфоя-младшего прибыть и побеседовать о бизнесе.

Тот представил ее как свою дочь Элизабет, предупредив, что она работает у него в офисе на полставки и случайно узнала о существовании волшебного мира.. Люциус потерял голову сразу, в ту же секунду. Потом он все долго пытался понять – чем же она его так привлекла, ведь среди чистокровных ведьм, которых приглашали на приемы, он встречал и более холеных, и более красивых. Но так и не смог себе объяснить, отчего только в присутствии Лиз у него отнимается язык, бешено бьется сердце и ради нее он готов на самые дурацкие поступки и безумства.

Понимая, что отцу его увлечение крайне не понравится, Люциус держал в тайне свои отношения с Элизабет, да и она старалась ничего не показать мистеру Джонсу, хотя тоже влюбилась в Малфоя-младшего.

Он каждый день писал ей письма, хотя она умоляла его поостеречься – ее соседка по комнате, которую они вместе снимали, однажды в отсутствие Лиз застукала на подоконнике семейного филина Малфоев со свитком на лапе и подняла крик на весь этаж. После этого они решили общаться лишь с помощью магических зеркал, но связь у них могла быть только односторонней. Когда Люциус хотел поговорить с ней, ее зеркало показывало изображение, но сама она, не будучи волшебницей, первой его вызвать не могла.

В самом начале их отношений Люциус пытался дарить Лиз драгоценности, но от любых украшений она категорически отказывалась, объясняя, что ей нужен он, а не какие-то дурацкие камни. Люциус этого не вполне понимал, потому что в его мире лучшими подарками женщине были как раз бриллианты, рубины и изумруды, но раз Лиз была против, он не настаивал. Он вообще не мог с ней спорить, переубеждать или пытаться надавить. Если бы он кому-то сказал об этом, ему бы объяснили, что именно такова настоящая Любовь – когда все прощаешь и принимаешь любимую такой, какая она есть...

Чтобы побыть вдвоем, Люциус вместе с Лиз аппарировал на виллу в Провансе, которая была летней резиденцией семьи Малфой. Там последние лет десять никто, кроме домашних эльфов, поддерживающих порядок в доме, не жил, а им он категорически приказал никому не говорить об их с Элизабет визитах. В магическом мире Великобритании они вместе не появлялись. Лиз никогда не выражала такого желания, а Люциус не хотел, чтобы об их связи узнали – в первую очередь из-за своего отца...

Зато она частенько таскала его в свой мир – то посидеть в парке, то просто погулять по улицам, то сходить в кино. Люциус, прежде не то чтобы презиравший магглов, но совершенно игнорировавший их существование (с мистером Джонсом он общался постольку, поскольку надо было вести бизнес), после знакомства с Лиз незаметно стал воспринимать их по-другому. Нельзя сказать, что он стал испытывать горячую любовь к каждому встречному магглу, но прежнее пренебрежение постепенно исчезло. А когда Лиз была рядом, он в общем-то никого вокруг и не замечал.

Узнав через магическое зеркало, что Лиз дома одна, он аппарировал к ней, переодевался в маггловскую одежду и они отправлялись туда, куда решала Лиз. Единственное, о чем она его категорически просила – оставлять у нее свою волшебную палочку. И не без причины – однажды на Лиз положил глаз какой-то наглый молодой маггл, который начал к ней приставать, и Люциус впал в такое бешенство, что только вмешательство Лиз предотвратило серьезные неприятности.

Одновременно он продолжал общаться с Томом Риддлом. Тот своими идеями постепенно завоевывал симпатии все новых и новых выпускников Слизерина, да и не только их. Люциусу сильно не нравилось, когда тот выступал с речами против обучения грязнокровок в Хогвартсе да и вообще считал магглов чем-то сродни мусору у себя под ногами – ведь его возлюбленная тоже была магглой. Но считал, что его с Лиз жизнь – это совсем одно, а Риддл пусть себе болтает, что ему вздумается.

Так он и жил двумя параллельными жизнями, в одной из которой он был высокомерным и надменным наследником древнего семейства Малфоев, а в другой – обычным влюбленным мальчишкой, какие были, есть и будут во все времена, в любом мире, хоть колдовском, хоть обычном.

А тучи все сгущались, хотя ни он, ни она об этом и не подозревали...

Вскоре Лиз окончила колледж и должна была на летние каникулы на целый месяц уехать в Америку, погостить к своей двоюродной тетке. Люциус не желал расставаться так надолго, хотел отправиться вместе с ней и даже придумал предлог – якобы ему давно хотелось увидеть, как живет магический мир других стран. Но в Министерстве, где он не так давно стал работать, к его просьбе отлучиться на целый месяц отнеслись неодобрительно – слишком много дел было в тот момент. Да и отец, когда Люциус заикнулся о поездке, как-то странно на него поглядел и категорически запретил покидать Великобританию – вот-вот должна была состояться крупная сделка с недвижимостью, которую Малфой-младший готовил уже давно.

Так что Элизабет отправилась одна, предварительно сообщив ему дату своего возвращения – обратные билеты были забронированы заранее. А Люциус поклялся – как только она вернется, он сразу же сделает ей предложение. Чего бы это ему не стоило. И пусть отец отрекается от него, пусть лишает наследства – ему наплевать на любые возможные кары! Он женится на Лиз, а если его или ее миру это не понравится – что ж, они проживут и без их одобрения!

Как раз в течение этого месяца и произошло непоправимое.

Люциус уже не раз слышал, что то тут, то там происходят нападения на магглорожденных колдунов и ведьм – нападавшие были волшебниками и применяли к своим жертвам Непростительные Заклятия. Увы, связать эти события с собраниями у Риддла ему не пришло в голову. А Том на очередной встрече неожиданно предложил Люциусу вступить в группу единомышленников и принять Метку. Тот немедленно отказался. Риддл предложил ему хорошенько подумать, а когда Люциус отказался снова, категорически и в резкой форме, Риддл попросту влез в его разум. Вывернул наизнанку. Люциус не подозревал, что Том такой сильный легилиментор – он попытался сопротивляться, ощутив, как в его мозг вторгается что-то чужеродное и тошнотворное, но почти сразу же потерял сознание.

Когда он пришел в себя, то обнаружил, что, скорчившись, лежит на полу, а во рту – привкус крови от прокушенной губы. Риддл, стоявший над ним, издевательски сообщил, что если он хотя бы один-единственный раз посмеет ослушаться и беспрекословно не выполнит приказ, даже самый ужасный, то его возлюбленная-маггла будет долго и мучительно умирать у Люциуса на глазах.

Он согласился – другого выбора у него не было. Так на его руке появилась уродливая татуировка и начался сущий кошмар...

Увильнуть от выполнения заданий и применения Непростительных заклятий Люциус не мог – нападения на магглов и магглорожденных всегда осуществлялись как минимум пятью-шестью Пожирателями смерти (как они себя стали называть после принятия Метки), и все бдительно следили друг за другом – уж не собирается ли кто-то из них ослушаться или предать Темного Лорда? Наказание последовало бы незамедлительно. Сопротивляться никто из них даже и не пытался – Том Риддл, к тому моменту ставший Лордом Вольдемортом, был самым могущественным темным волшебником последних столетий.

Позже Люциус много размышлял – неужели он был настолько глуп, что с самого начала не разглядел за речами Риддла его истинную сущность? Но эти мысли сильно запоздали – вот она, эта отвратительная Метка, на его руке, и никуда ни от нее, ни от ее хозяина ему теперь не деться...

А завтра возвращается Лиз, и он не знает, как смотреть любимой в глаза. Он должен вести себя так, чтобы она не почувствовала, не поняла, как он ненавидит себя. Как ему противно и мерзко от того, что ему приходится делать...

Люциус наколдовал бокал коньяка, отпил большой глоток. Коньяк обжег горло, но вкуса он даже не почувствовал. Как только на его коже возникло уродливое изображение змеи и черепа, влюбленный мальчишка перестал существовать, а появился взрослый мужчина, которого вынудили совершить страшную вещь, и он теперь не знает, как все это исправить. И можно ли исправить вообще.

Уже было поздно, а он все сидел в кресле, пил, не пьянея, и изо всех сил желал... Чего? Чтобы Лиз не узнала? Или чтобы можно было открутить недоступным даже Малфоям времяворотом время назад, задолго до принятия Метки, и попытаться уничтожить Риддла? Так он промучился пол-ночи, а потом забылся беспокойным сном.

Проснулся Люциус поздно, с раскалывающейся головой и отвратительными предчувствиями. Домашний эльф, чувствуя плохое настроение хозяина, еще сильнее затрясся, сообщив, что Люциуса немедленно желает видеть отец. Пришлось привести себя в порядок и спуститься в столовую. Там уже его ждал Абрахас, просматривающий утренние газеты. Люциус сел к столу, но есть не стал – аппетита у него не было – а только пододвинул к себе чашку с чаем. Абрахас выдержал достаточно длинную паузу, чтобы сын прочувствовал всю важность момента, и заявил, не отрываясь от чтения:

– Как я слышал, мой сын сделал правильный выбор?

– Что вы имеете в виду, отец? – Люциус пристально разглядывал плавающие в чашке чаинки.

– То, что мой сын наконец принял верную сторону. Давно уже было пора очистить наш мир от всякого сброда! – Абрахас с шумом сложил «Ежедневный Пророк» и продолжил. – Я знаю, у тебя кое-что появилось на левой руке. Но почему-то не вижу на твоем лице радости! Ты удостоился чести жить и действовать рядом с величайшим волшебником наших дней, но почему-то сидишь с удивительно кислым выражением лица!

Люциус поднял взгляд от чашки:

– Интересно, отец, откуда вы узнали о том, что я принял Метку?

– От самого Лорда. Он выразил мне глубокую признательность, что я правильно воспитал сына, который поможет ему в благом деле избавления нашего мира от всех этих магглорожденных ублюдков и паршивых магглов!

Люциус резко отодвинул чашку – да так, что чай выплеснулся на блюдечко – и встал.

– Правильно? Вы будете крайне разочарованы, отец. Я очень сожалею, что был вынужден принять Метку, и впредь буду делать все возможное, чтобы это исправить. Том Риддл – не освободитель нашего мира, а обычный маньяк!

Абрахас тоже поднялся:

– Пока ты столько времени с ним общался, он почему-то маньяком не был! Что на тебя нашло, Люциус?

– Я просто повзрослел, отец. И, как настоящий мужчина, должен исправить свои ошибки. По крайней мере, буду стараться исправить, – Люциус повернулся, чтобы уйти. Но тут ему в спину неожиданно донеслось ехидное:

– Торопишься к своей паршивой маггле?

Люциус замер. Потом медленно повернулся и встретился взглядом с отцом:

– Вы... знаете?

– Конечно! Неужели я мог допустить, чтобы мой единственный наследник весь прошлый год где-то пропадал, а я не знал, где он и что делает? Есть нужные люди, которые могут достать любую информацию за достаточное количество галлеонов. Так что я воспользовался их услугами и теперь все про тебя и эту девку, – Абрахас брезгливо поморщился. – Знаю. И что ты покупал ей украшения, и что таскал на нашу семейную виллу. Да как ты посмел! – Он резко повысил голос. – Я полагал, что эта блажь у тебя вскоре пройдет, хотя мне все равно категорически непонятно, как ты мог связаться с маггловской девкой! Но, судя по твоему поведению и тому, что вы уже год вместе, это не блажь!

– Не смейте называть ее девкой, у нее есть имя – Лиз! – Люциус в ярости стукнул кулаком по столу. – Я люблю ее и женюсь на ней, чего бы мне это не стоило! Даже если мне придется навсегда покинуть Малфой-мэнор, она будет моей женой!

Абрахас медленно подошел к тяжело дышашему Люциусу и неожиданно отвесил ему пощечину:

– Если бы она не была магглой, я бы решил, что она тебя околдовала! Дала выпить Приворотное зелье! Как ты мог пасть так низко? Ты, наследник нашего древнейшего, чистокровного рода? Ну да ладно, мистер Риддл вправит тебе мозги, я в этом уверен! Кстати, имей в виду, теперь мне известно о ней все – и где она живет, и где живет ее отец и все родственники...

– Не смейте, – сдавленно шепнул Люциус, которого мгновенно охватил ледяной ужас при мысли, что с Лиз может что-то случиться. Абрахас схватил его за плечи и резко тряхнул.

– Хочешь поступить как настоящий мужчина? Тогда сегодня же изволь пойти к этой, как ее там? Лиз? И скажи, что ты никогда ее не любил, а просто хотел поразвлечься с магглой, для остроты ощущений. И что между вами все кончено. Ты навсегда забудешь ее имя и адрес. Женишься на приличной девушке из чистокровной семьи, Нарциссе Блэк, я уже говорил с ее отцом, продолжишь род Малфоев, иначе...

– Иначе что?

– Что? – Абрахас нехорошо усмехнулся. – Видимо, ты меня плохо знаешь, сын! Иначе твоей девке НЕ ЖИТЬ. Запомни это!

И он быстро вышел из столовой, оставив Люциуса одного. А тот медленно, как сомнамбула, доплелся до ближайшего стула, рухнул на него и изо всех сил сжал голову руками. В голове билась одна только мысль: «Иначе ей не жить...». Ради безопасности Лиз он был готов выполнять все приказы Риддла, но тот по крайней мере не приказывал им расстаться. Абрахас же поставил ему еще более чудовищное условие... А он еще наивно думал, что самое страшное уже позади! И не с кем посоветоваться, не у кого просить помощи...

Он не знал, сколько времени просидел в отчаянии. Из мрачных размышлений его вырвал тонкий голосок домового эльфа:

– Хозяину плохо? Может, вызвать семейного колдомедика?

Люциус собрался с силами и поднял глаза на эльфа:

– Не надо никого звать, Тэмми. Мне ни колдомедики не помогут, ни сам Мерлин. Подай мне мантию, я ухожу. Если отец будет спрашивать, когда вернусь, скажи, что у меня срочное дело и я не знаю, как быстро его... улажу.

Эльф мгновенно вернулся с мантией, подал ее Люциусу и тихо спросил:

– Хозяин уверен, что ему не нужна чья-либо помощь?

Он отрицательно покачал головой, внимательно посмотрел на крохотную фигурку и неожиданно для самого себя сказал:

– А ведь я ни разу в жизни не поблагодарил ни одного эльфа... Спасибо тебе, Тэмми. А теперь мне пора, – и оставив ошеломленного эльфа переваривать его слова, Люциус аппарировал в квартиру Лиз.

Он должен увидеть ее немедленно, даже если она еще спит после перелета из Америки – иначе у него просто разорвется сердце. Люциус даже не задумывался, что свидетелем аппарации может оказаться ее соседка.

Так и получилось – когда он возник посередине знакомой гостиной, там на диване восседала девушка, в которой по описаниям Лиз он узнал соседку по квартире, и сосредоточенно листала маггловский журнал. Увидев неожиданно материализовавшегося перед ней беловолосого бледного юношу в странной одежде, она швырнула в него журналом и истерически взвизгнула:

– Лиз! Звони в полицию! Скорее!

У Люциуса не было никаких сил выносить ее истерику, поэтому он немедленно выхватил палочку:

– Петрификус Тоталус!

На вопль девушки из кухни почти сразу же выскочила Лиз. Увидев Люциуса и окаменевшую соседку на диване, она ахнула:

– Люциус, ты? Как я соскучилась! – и кинулась ему на шею. Люциус крепко обнял ее и они застыли посередине гостиной. Обычно даже после небольшой разлуки они взволнованно обменивались новостями. Но сейчас Лиз, по его подавленному молчанию почувствовавшая неладное, отстранилась:

– Что с тобой? Почему ты ничего не говоришь? И что ты сделал с Джилл? – она указала на соседку.

Он вымученно улыбнулся, отвечая только на на ее последний вопрос:

– С ней все в порядке, просто она не сможет пошевелиться и не издаст ни звука, пока я не сниму заклинание. Мне пришлось ее успокоить, иначе на ее вопли сбежался бы весь дом! Скажи, почему ты мне не отвечала? Я каждый день запрашивал зеркало, но ни разу не получил ответа, а мне было так необходимо с тобой поговорить...

– В аэропорту, на таможне – знаешь, на границе всегда проверяют, не ввозишь ли ты в страну чего-нибудь запрещенного – меня попросили показать содержимое сумки. Представь, я умудрилась уронить твое зеркало, и оно разбилось! Ну извини меня, дуру неуклюжую, – Лиз легонько поцеловала его в губы, но он не ответил на поцелуй. Она нахмурилась:

– Сколько я тебя знаю, ты никогда не был таким... мрачным. Пойдем ко мне, поговорим спокойно, а то вид Джилл меня пугает, – и она, взяв его за руку, потянула в свою комнату. Люциус, не сопротивляясь, дал себя увести.

На полу стояло два открытых чемодана, двери платяного шкафа были распахнуты, на кровати лежал ворох одежды – похоже, Лиз только начала распаковывать вещи. Она усадила Люциуса на кровать, а сама быстро сгребла кучу тряпок в охапку, запихала ее в шкаф, захлопнула чемоданы и присела рядом.

– Мне отец в Америку присылал почтой ваши магические газеты. Я знаю, что объявились какие-то колдуны, которые нападают на других волшебников и магглов, пытают их, убивают... Пожиратели смерти. Они последователи какого-то фанатика, как его, Воль... Вольдеморта, так? И оставляют после этого жуткий символ в небе. Я видела в газете колдграфию черепа со змеей, – Лиз вздрогнула. – У тебя в семье никто от них не пострадал? – Он отрицательно покачал головой. – Люциус, в вашем мире ведь есть аналог нашей полиции, аврорат, почему они не поймают этих... Пожирателей?

– Они действуют анонимно, – выдавил он. – Носят маски, никто не видит их лиц. А если кто и видит, те... в живых не остаются.

– Я бы внедрила в их ряды шпиона, – вздохнула Лиз. – Чтобы он разведал, кто они и где их найти. И арестовать! Надеюсь, среди своих знакомых ты никого не подозреваешь?

У Люциуса слова застряли в горле. Среди знакомых! Ну как, как ей сказать, что он теперь один из них? Он не мог смотреть Лиз в глаза, поэтому принялся пристально разглядывать дверцы шкафа. А она, почувствовав неладное, взяла Люциуса за плечо, развернула к себе и сказала:

– Хватит молчать, я же вижу – у тебя что-то стряслось. Знаешь ведь, что вдвоем найти выход намного легче! Рассказывай, что случилось.

Вместо ответа он медленно закатал левый рукав и протянул Лиз руку. Она нахмурилась, не понимая, что должен означать этот знак, но потом пригляделась и сдавленно ахнула:

– Люциус! Это значит...Ты тоже?

Он кивнул, глядя в ее расширившиеся от ужаса глаза. Опустил рукав, закрыв череп со змеей, и хотел взять ее за руку, но Лиз отпрянула и вскочила с кровати:

– Нет! Не дотрагивайся до меня! Как... Как ты мог? Они... Они ведь убийцы! – она попятилась к столу, споткнувшись об один из чемоданов, и с трудом удержалась на ногах. Он молча сидел на кровати, машинально сжимая правой рукой левое предплечье.

– Скажи мне, что ты не убивал, прошу тебя, – прошептала она, бессильно падая на стул.

Люциус не ответил, а Лиз по его молчанию все поняла. Она покачала головой, словно не веря в увиденное и услышанное, и тихо произнесла только одно слово:

– Почему?

– Потому что Темный Лорд поставил меня перед условием – либо я выполняю все, что он пожелает, либо ты умрешь.

Лиз резко побледнела и застыла на своем стуле.

– Как он о нас узнал? Мы же так хорошо маскировались, прятались... Неужели он нас застукал где-то в моем мире? – наконец выдавила она.

– Нет, Лиз. Он ненавидит твой мир и всех тебе подобных и ни за что бы туда не сунулся. Том – сильный легилиментор, то есть умеет читать мысли других людей. Он просто вломился в мой разум и узнал обо всех моих чувствах и желаниях. И предложил мне выбор. Как он тогда выразился, – Люциус прикрыл глаза, вспоминая. – «Дорогой Люциус, перед тобой замерли чаши весов. На одной чаше – послушание твоему господину, на второй – жизнь этой девицы. Я буду настолько милостив, что закрою глаза на то, что она мерзкая маггла, и оставлю ее жить. В обмен на твое беспрекословное послушание». Пойми, я не мог поступить иначе! – Люциус вскочил с кровати, опустился на колени перед Лиз и взял за руки. – Я сделаю ВСЕ, лишь бы с тобой ничего не случилось!

Медленно текли секунды. Она не вздрогнула от его прикосновения, не отпрянула, просто сидела неподвижно, словно статуя. Люциусу хотелось, чтобы Лиз вскочила, оттолкнула его, отругала, дала пощечину – что угодно, только не эта гробовая тишина. Он прошептал:

– Ты сможешь меня простить?

Она молчала, и это молчание было страшнее всего. Люциус почувствовал, что сейчас заплачет, чего с ним не случалось лет с пяти. Он стиснул зубы, но тут она судорожно вздохнула и нежно погладила его по щеке. Раз, другой. И тихо сказала:

– Конечно... Ведь ты не хотел становиться Пожирателем смерти...

– Не хотел. Но Риддл меня вынудил. Мерлин, как же я его ненавижу! – скрипнул зубами Люциус.

– Я могу для тебя что-нибудь сделать? – Лиз крепко сжала его руку. – Ведь выход должен быть! Может, нам надо уехать подальше от Англии? Убежим – и пусть потом этот Риддл нас ищет!

– Ох, Лиз... Боюсь, мы уже ничего не сможем сделать, – он поднялся с колен и отвел глаза, потому что не мог смотреть на нее. – Мой отец знает о нас.

– А он-то откуда знает? – тихо спросила Лиз после минутного молчания. – Тоже леги... Как ты сказал?

– Легилиментор. Нет, нанял кого-то, кто нас выследил. Он знает о нас все, даже то, что мы вместе были во Франции. Мерзкий ублюдок!

– Люциус, ты с ума сошел! – она тоже встала. – Тот тип, что вынудил тебя стать Пожирателем – мерзкий ублюдок, но отец – это отец! Ты не можешь о нем говорить такие ужасные слова!

– Еще как могу! Ты его не совсем знаешь! Не знаешь, на что он способен! Я... Я даже не знаю, как тебе это сказать. Лиз, милая, они оба загнали меня в ловушку. И Риддл, и мой отец. И выхода из нее нет.

– Отец накажет тебя за то, что ты любишь неволшебницу?

– Да если бы дело было моем в наказании, я бы хоть каждый день выносил по множеству Круцио! То, что он мне предложил... ужасно.

– Что бы он тебе не предложил, вдвоем мы все переживем, – твердо заявила Лиз, порывисто обняла его и погладила по голове. – С тобой мне ничего не страшно.

Люциус несколько мгновений собирался с духом, а потом мягко высвободился из ее объятий:

– Не мы переживем, а ты и я. По-отдельности. И не знаю, как ты, а насчет себя я сильно сомневаюсь, – горько добавил он, и видя непонимание на ее лице, добавил. – Лиз, сядь, – он усадил ее на кровать, – и послушай. Я должен сказать тебе самое... Самую ужасную вещь в моей жизни. – Он замолчал, изо всех сил принуждая себя продолжить, потому что у него язык просто не поворачивался сказать Лиз то, что он собирался сказать. – Мой отец поставил мне практически такое же условие, что и Риддл. Только вместо выполнения обязанностей Пожирателя я буду должен... Буду должен бросить тебя. Жениться на какой-то уже выбранной им девице из старинного рода Блэков. Иначе он прикажет уничтожить и тебя, и всех твоих родных. Если я не буду Пожирателем смерти – тебя убьет Риддл. Если не выполню волю отца – тебя убьют его люди. А теперь скажи мне, есть ли у нас выход?

На столе тихо тикали часы, за окном беззаботно шумела маггловская улица, а в комнате воцарилось долгое, невыносимое, давящее молчание.

– То есть... Значит, все кончено? – тихо спросила она, казалось, через тысячу лет.

Вместо ответа он сел рядом, обнял ее и оба застыли. Она – пытаясь принять услышанное, он – смириться с наступившей катастрофой. Лиз уткнулась в его плечо, через минуту ее спина стала вздрагивать – она тихо, без рыданий заплакала. Он еще крепче обнял ее, вдыхая запах ее волос и стараясь навсегда запомнить этот момент. Так они и сидели и только Мерлину было известно, что творилось в их душах.

Наконец Лиз высвободилась из его объятий, вытерла глаза и резко встала. Люциус поднялся вслед за ней – он догадался, что она приняла решение. Но какое? А Лиз между тем распахнула шкаф и стала выкладывать на кровать одежду Люциуса, в которой он выходил в мир магглов.

– Что ты делаешь? – растерянно спросил он.

– То, что должна сделать, – сдавленным голосом ответила Лиз. Закончив с вещами, она отперла один из ящиков стола и стала быстро перетряхивать содержимое. – Вот, возьми, – она протянула оцепеневшему Люциусу стопку сложенного пергамента, в которой он узнал свои письма к ней. – Магических газет у меня нет, я сразу же все уничтожаю – ты же знаешь Джилл, она обожает во все совать свой нос. Вот, заставь исчезнуть свои вещи, – она сгребла в охапку одежду с кровати и сунула Люциусу в руки. – Да, вспомнила! Фотографии! – Лиз достала из того же ящика небольшой альбом, положила его на кучу вещей, которые он по-прежнему держал в руках, зачем-то снова заперла ящик, села и внимательно уставилась в окно. Как будто за ним происходило что-то страшно интересное.

Люциус швырнул вещи на пол, рывком поднял Лиз со стула – глаза у нее покраснели от слез, но сейчас она не плакала – и крепко стиснув ее плечи, неверяще спросил:

– Ты что, вычеркиваешь меня из своей жизни? Так легко?

– Ты не понимаешь, – голос ее дрогнул на мгновение, Люциус увидел, каким усилием она удерживается от новых слез. – Я избавляюсь от любых вещей, которые могут... напомнить мне о нас с тобой, – она ласково погладила его по щеке, а он накрыл ее руку своей ладонью и замер. – Я хочу только одного... Сотри мне память.

– Стереть... память? – потрясенно ахнул он.

– Вы, волшебники, ведь умеете это делать. Люциус, прошу тебя. Иначе я просто не смогу этого вынести. Лучше жить, не помня тебя, чем жить, зная, что мы никогда не сможем быть вместе. Если ты меня действительно любишь, сделай это.

– Ты... Действительно хочешь меня забыть? – хрипло прошептал он.

– Не хочу! Не хочу! – судорожно всхлипнула она, вытирая снова покатившиеся по щекам слезы. – Но другого выхода не вижу! И если ты чувствуешь сейчас то же, что и я, вот мой тебе совет – попроси кого-нибудь, чтобы и тебе помогли забыть! Навсегда! И потом мы продолжим жить, – разом успокоившись, очень тихо закончила Лиз. – Как будто тебя никогда не было в моей жизни, а меня – в твоей, – она повернулась к Люциусу спиной, ссутулилась и попросила: – Давай. Прямо сейчас.

У Люциуса задрожали руки. Он вытащил палочку, потом сунул ее обратно. Растерянно обвел комнату взглядом, словно мог обнаружить что-то, что могло бы им помочь. Но разве у них был другой выход, кроме того, который придумала Лиз? Люциус прекрасно понимал – для нее стирание памяти было бы самым безболезненным вариантом их расставания, но у него рука не поднималась сотворить такое с любимым человеком.

– Прошу тебя...

От ее шепота у него до боли сжалось сердце.

– Сейчас, Лиз, потерпи минутку, – Люциус приложил огромное усилие, чтобы его голос не задрожал и не сорвался. Он поднял альбом, раскрыл, быстро пролистал страницы, вытащил свою самую любимую колдографию – ту, где Лиз весело смеялась прямо в объектив колдокамеры, сидя на скамейке у фонтана, что во французском поместье Малфоев. Спрятал ее в карман, кинул альбом на кучу вещей и снова вытащил палочку:

– Эванеско!

Одежда, его письма к Лиз, альбом – все мгновенно исчезло. У Люциуса возникло совершенно четкое ощущение, что он стоит в темном тоннеле, позади него, вдалеке, еще виднеется свет, а впереди – сплошной мрак. И за спиной со скрежетом начала опускаться ржавая решетка, навсегда отрезая ему путь назад...

– Умоляю, посмотри на меня, – попросил он. Лиз очень медленно повернулась и буквально впилась в Люциуса взглядом, стараясь запомнить его черты навсегда, словно не осознавая, что помнить о нем ей осталось от силы несколько минут.

– Я... Я думаю, что твоему отцу тоже будет лучше обо всем забыть. Ты согласна? – Лиз слабо кивнула, не отводя от него взгляда. – Сегодня же я отправлюсь к нему, прикажу немедленно свернуть все дела моей семьи и сотру ему память. Модифицирую воспоминания так, что ни ты, ни он никогда не будете помнить, что в вашей жизни были волшебники. Сейчас я погружу тебя в сон, потом произнесу заклинание и уйду. Когда проснешься, не будешь ничего обо мне помнить... – Люциус взял ее за подбородок и заставил посмотреть прямо себе в глаза. – Лиз, я хочу попросить у тебя прощения за то... За то, что не женился на тебе сразу же. Что не понял, кто такой Том Риддл. Что дал себя загнать в ловушку, из которой нет выхода. Знай, что для меня во всем мире была и будет только одна женщина – ты, Лиз. Я всегда буду любить одну лишь тебя.

Он поцеловал ее, потом они обнялись и постояли немного, стараясь оттянуть момент расставания. Наконец Лиз отстранилась, взглянула на него еще раз и, шепнув «Я люблю тебя. Прощай, Люциус», закрыла глаза.

– Прощай, – эхом отозвался он и поднял волшебную палочку.

Она сразу же начала оседать на пол; он не дал ей упасть, подхватил на руки, отнес к кровати, бережно уложил, укрыв пледом. Сел рядом и изо всех сил сжал голову руками. Еще одно заклинание – Забвения, и пути назад уже не будет. Глухо застонав, он взял палочку, направил ее на безмятежно спящую Лиз и шепнул:

– Обливиате.

...Люциус тихо притворил дверь спальни и вышел в гостиную. Он еще раз все хорошенько проверил, чтобы у Лиз не осталось ни одной вещи, связанной с магическим миром. Еще надо было заняться соседкой, Джилл, оглушенной Петрификусом Тоталусом. Он присел на диван, стер из ее памяти момент своего появления, усыпил, потом откинулся на спинку, закрыл глаза и замер. Ну вот и все. Лиз будет мирно спать до завтрашнего утра, а проснувшись, никогда не вспомнит, что в ее жизни был он. Решетка опустилась до самого конца, навсегда оставив за своими ржавыми прутьями жизнь прежнего Люциуса Малфоя – верившего, что в его в общем-то прежде не особо богатом радостями существовании есть место для нормального человеческого счастья. Впереди у него теперь – только покорное послушание Вольдеморту и целая вечность постылой жизни с чужой, нелюбимой женщиной. Он судорожно вздохнул и поднялся с дивана. Ему пора заняться юристом, здесь ему делать больше нечего. Хлопок аппарации – и в квартире остались только две мирно спящие девушки.


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 10**

– ...Теперь вы знаете все. Я отправился к Уильяму Джонсу и потребовал немедленно аннулировать все готовящиеся сделки и в кратчайшие сроки избавиться от всей недвижимости Малфоев в маггловском мире. Даже если бы семья и понесла убытки из-за срочности, – тихо продолжал Люциус. – Ваш дед успешно провернул требуемое буквально за сутки – благо взятки всегда и везде значительно облегчают всякие бюрократические проволочки – после чего я применил к нему Обливиате. С того момента больше ничего не связывало вашу семью с нашим миром... Как и требовал мой отец, я женился на Нарциссе Блэк. За все эти годы я так и не смог ощутить к ней не то что любви, но даже простой симпатии... – Люциус тяжело вздохнул. – А А потом как-то раз отец заметил, что Лиз помолвлена с каким-то магглом и скоро выйдет за него замуж... Зачем он мне это сообщил? Чтобы причинить еще большую боль, хотя, как мне казалось, больнее уже просто невозможно? – его голос прервался.

Застывшая на неудобном табурете Гермиона молчала, потрясенная всем услышанным до самой глубины души.

– На этом история моей жизни окончена. Теперь вы знаете – все, что я делал, было только и исключительно ради вашей матери. А позже – и вас, – глухо закончил Люциус.

Медленно тянулось время. Наконец Гермиона, выйдя из оцепенения, в котором пребывала на протяжении всего рассказа, выдавила:

– Я... Я просто не знаю, что и думать. Вот уж чего я никак не могла ожидать, так... этого.

– Да уж, представляю, – криво улыбнулся Люциус, – каково вам сейчас. А представляете, каково было мне все эти годы?

– Но... Почему вы тогда не переносите даже простого упоминания о магглах?

– Потому что я возненавидел того типа, который женился на Лиз! Возненавидел с того самого момента, как только узнал о его существовании! Он получил право на счастье, которое предназначалось для нас с Лиз! – с неожиданной яростью выкрикнул Люциус и потом, сразу остыв, тихо добавил: – Простите, что говорю так о вашем отце. Именно с тех самых пор к отвращению, которую я испытываю к себе, добавилась еще и ненависть к маггловскому мужу Лиз, а потом и всем магглам вообще...

– Меня вы тоже ненавидели, правда? – тихо спросила Гермиона. Малфой тяжело вздохнул:

– Драко во время первого года учебы писал мне, что в Гриффиндор попала магглорожденная волшебница, которая невероятно талантлива и опережает в учебе абсолютно всех. Тогда я совершенно искренне считал, что вы и вам подобные недостойны иметь магический дар и уж тем более обучаться им управлять. Фамилия Грейнджер мне ничего не говорила. А потом я увидел вас в том книжном магазине. Вместе с родителями. Тогда я узнал, чья вы дочь! Я бы отдал все на свете за то, чтобы оказаться на месте этого Грейнджера! – Люциус закрыл лицо руками и глухо застонал. Гермиона только сейчас обратила внимание, как распухли суставы его прежде тонких изящных пальцев.

Она смотрела на него, видела, как он, всегда такой холодный и хорошо владеющий собой, мучается и страдает. И в ее душе потихоньку зарождались и крепли чувства, которые, как она думала, никогда бы не смогла испытывать по отношению к Малфою: сочувствие и острая жалость. Они побудили ее встать, подойти к топчану, на котором, сгорбившись, застыл Люциус, и сесть рядом, прижавшись плечом к его плечу. Он отвел руки от лица и пораженно посмотрел на нее:

– Что... Что вы делаете?

– Хочу попросить у вас прощения.

– Вы? Прощения? У меня? А разве не должно быть наоборот? – в его голосе послышалась слабая ирония.

– Я должна извиниться за то, что всегда считала вас подлым, злобным мерзавцем, садистом и убийцей, – твердо заявила Гермиона.

– А что, – горько усмехнулся он, – разве я им не был? Единственное отличие в том, что я был таким не по собственному желанию, а по принуждению. Но в общем вы совершенно правы, считая меня мерзавцем и убийцей...

– Не говорите так, – попросила она. – Я ведь не была беспристрастна! Зато сейчас знаю все и могу сказать точно – вы ни в чем не виноваты! Всему виной Вольдеморт и ваш отец. А вы всегда поступали так, чтобы с моей мамой ничего не случилось. Спасибо вам за это, – она взяла его за руку и легонько сжала. Он ответил на пожатие:

– Все же именно я должен просить у вас прощения. За то, что поздно спохватился, когда Драко перенял мою ненависть к магглам и магглорожденным и причинил вам и вашим друзьям столько неприятностей. За то, что был с вами резок и груб, прежде чем узнал, кто вы. И за то, что если бы я не был таким идиотом в молодости, наши жизни – моя и вашей матери – могли бы сложиться совсем по-другому... Вы... Вы сможете простить меня?

– Конечно, – не раздумывая ни секунды, кивнула Гермиона. – Уже простила. Когда вы рассказывали, как мама вас просила стереть ей память.

– Еще хочу поблагодарить за вашу настойчивость. Если бы не она – я бы никогда не смог облегчить свою совесть. Не знаю, сколько у меня впереди лет в Азкабане, но зато я теперь знаю – по крайней мере хоть вы не будете меня больше ненавидеть...

Они продолжали сидеть рядом, касаясь друг друга плечами и держась за руки, как вдруг раздался лязг поворачиваемых в замке ключей, дверь распахнулась и на пороге возник мистер Кент со словами:

– Все, час прошел. Свидание окончено!

Увидев, что посетительница находится в опасной близости от заключенного, он сразу же выхватил дубинку и, замахнувшись, шагнул к топчану:

– А ну, ты, сволочь, немедленно отпусти ее! Или я раскрою тебе череп!

– Нет! – Гермиона быстро вскочила и встала перед Малфоем, заслоняя его от разъяренного дежурного. – Все в порядке, я сама подошла к нему! Мы просто разговариваем, и он совершенно не собирается причинить мне вред!

– Разговариваете? – поразился мистер Кент, не опуская дубинки.

– Да. Уверяю вас, все в полном порядке, спасибо – заверила его Гермиона. – Вы не дадите мне еще десять минут? Пожалуйста!

– Вы уверены, что он вас не тронет? – дежурный нехотя повесил свое оружие обратно на пояс, к ключам от камер. Гермиона закивала. – Хорошо, тогда буду ждать в коридоре. Просто постучите в дверь, когда захотите выйти, – с этими словами мистер Кент вышел и закрыл за собой дверь камеры. Люциус встал:

– Ну что же... Пора прощаться. Хочу вам сказать... На исходе ночи, когда пал Темный Лорд и авроры должны были аппарировать в Малфой-Мэнор, чтобы меня арестовать, я хотел уничтожить ту колдографию. Чтобы не осталось никаких свидетельств того, что мы с Лиз когда-то были знакомы. Но у меня рука не поднялась бросить снимок в огонь, ведь он – единственное, что у меня осталось на память от Лиз. И я спрятал колдографию в тайник, который авроры так и не смогли обнаружить, хотя прежде обыскивали Малфой-Мэнор много раз. Он открывается только тем, в ком течет кровь нашей семьи, и тем домовым эльфам, кто в курсе его существования. Сейчас о тайнике и его содержимом знает только эльф по имени Тэмми, тот самый, который помог вам в ту ночь. Если вы когда-нибудь с ним встретитесь, попросите отдать колдографию вам. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы она осталась у вас.

– Но я не принадлежу к вашему семейству, Тэмми меня не послушается, – возразила Гермиона.

– Послушается. В ту ночь я приказал ему, если вдруг ваши пути когда-нибудь пересекутся, всегда вам помогать и беспрекословно выполнять ваши приказы. Вы, Гермиона, всегда были и останетесь такой правильной и положительной девочкой, что никогда ничего плохого не задумаете и не совершите, – слабо улыбнулся Люциус.

– А... Я могу показать ее маме? – прошептала она.

– Какой в этом смысл?

– Ну.. А вдруг... Вдруг она вспомнит?

– Вы же знаете, что не вспомнит, – ответил он. – Обливиате – необратимое заклинание. Изменения, вносимые им в психику человека, восстановлению не подлежат. К тому же у Лиз своя жизнь, семья, зачем ей узнавать о том, что в ее прошлом было что-то такое, что может разрушить ее теперешнее счастье? Ведь она счастлива с вашим отцом, верно?

Гермиона слабо кивнула.

– Вот пусть так все и остается. Правда сейчас уже никому не нужна, вы же понимаете, – он ласково погладил ее по голове, совсем как тогда, в библиотеке.

Гермиона молча стояла перед своим бывшим врагом и ей хотелось плакать. Она любила своих родителей и знала, как дружно они живут, но рассказанная Люциусом история задела ее сильнее, чем она ожидала. Гермиона еще ни разу ни в кого не влюблялась – краткосрочное увлечение Виктором Крумом не в счет – зато в свободное от штудирования учебников время она часто зачитывалась Шекспировской «Ромео и Джульеттой», мечтая о подобной любви. И тут оказывается, что в жизни ее собственной матери была и страсть, и любовь, которой ее (да и не только ее) лишили... Не выдержав, она низко опустила голову и всхлипнула. Люциус взял ее за подбородок и заставил взглянуть себе в глаза:

– Гермиона, вы плачете? Почему? – мягко спросил он.

– Я... Не знаю. Мне... Мне жаль, что у вас все так получилось, – она вынула платок и стала яростно вытирать слезы.

– Не надо меня жалеть, – шепнул он. – Главное – у Лиз все в порядке, у вас тоже. Вы уже взрослая девушка, у вас есть друзья, работа. Скоро встретите кого-нибудь, полюбите и все у вас будет хорошо. Мне достаточно знать, что два самых дорогих мне человека живут счастливо, большего мне и не нужно. Ну же, перестаньте, не надо плакать, а то я этого не вынесу.

Гермиона, судорожно вздохнув, взглянула на него – он улыбался, стараясь ее подбодрить, но вот выражение глаз... Она вздрогнула – такая боль и тоска пряталась за кажущимся весельем, такое страдание было в его взгляде. Она вытерла последние слезы, распрямила плечи и сказала:

– Мистер Малфой...

– Люциус. Мне кажется, ненужную официальность можно отбросить.

– Люциус... Я обещала вам, что все сказанное сегодня останется между нами. Я сдержу слово. Но – клянусь вам – буду стараться сделать все возможное, чтобы вам помочь!

– Помочь мне? Как?

– Пока не знаю, – вздохнула она. – Для начала я переверну все библиотеки магического мира, но найду хоть какой-нибудь прецедент, благодаря которому вам смогут хотя бы смягчить приговор. А если ничего не получится, я организую ваш побег!

– Ох, Гермиона, представляю, как трудно было с вами профессорам в Хогвартсе! – слабо улыбнулся Малфой. – Зачем вам навлекать на себя неприятности, да еще из-за кого – бывшего Пожирателя смерти! Идите, живите спокойно и забудьте обо мне, – он крепко сжал ее руки. – Выкиньте меня и мою историю из головы. Вы ведь получили ответы на все вопросы? Ну так оставьте прошлое прошлому. А теперь идите, а то мистер Кент уже заждался, – он поцеловал ей руку. – Идите же!

Гермиона секунду смотрела на него, а потом, повинуясь порыву, шагнула вперед и крепко обняла.

– Я все равно не отступлюсь, – шепнула она ему на ухо. – Даже не надейтесь.

– Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы вы были моей дочерью, – еще тише шепнул он ей. Гермиона отстранилась, внимательно посмотрела Люциусу в глаза и неожиданно поцеловала его в щеку. – До свидания и помните – я вам обещала! – с этими словами она подошла к двери. На стук дежурный немедленно отворил ее, от любопытства буквально буравя Гермиону взглядом. А она обернулась, с ободряющей улыбкой кивнула Малфою и шагнула в коридор.


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 11**

Через два месяца, утром воскресного дня, Гермиона сидела за столом у себя дома и невидящим взглядом смотрела в лежащий перед ней пергамент. Мысленно она снова была в камере Азкабана, рядом с Люциусом...

Тогда, назад по дороге к каминной, мистер Кент все пытался задавать ей вопросы – где ж это видано, чтобы Гермиона Грейнджер, подруга знаменитого Гарри Поттера, заявилась на свидание к самому опасному Пожирателю смерти! И беседовала с ним вполне миролюбиво, судя по той картине, которую дежурный застал, войдя в камеру. Но на все вопросы мистера Кента Гермиона вежливо, но твердо отвечала: «Увы, ничего нового я не узнала. Малфой не сказал ничего такого, что не было бы напечатано в газетах или не прозвучало на суде».

Очутившись в Министерстве, среди обычных шума и суеты – хлопков многочисленный аппараций, гула голосов, плеска воды в фонтане – она вдруг остро ощутила, ЧТО это такое – быть заключенным Азкабана... Здесь кипит жизнь, волшебники спешат по своим делам, а после окончания рабочего дня их ждут дома родные и близкие. А Люциус обречен на пожизненное одиночество в этой ужасной тюрьме, наедине со своими горькими мыслями...

Она должна, должна ему помочь!

Все время, прошедшее после беседы с Люциусом, Гермиона пребывала в необычайно взвинченном состоянии, хотя внешне этого заметно не было. Она, как обычно, писала множество докладов, отвечала на частые просьбы сослуживцев о помощи, выступала на летучках своего Отдела – и одновременно лихорадочно думала, как же ей помочь Люциусу.

Расспросить Гермиона никого не могла – она боялась даже представить реакцию, к примеру, мистера Уизли, если бы осмелилась задать ему вопрос – можно ли хоть как-то облегчить участь заключенного Малфоя. Потом она какое-то время напряженно припоминала, доводилось ли ей прежде встречать в книгах что-либо по теме помилования или смягчения приговоров. Но увы, ничего подобного ей никогда не попадалось. Выход у нее был только один – начать штудировать соответствующую литературу.

Поэтому Гермиона каждый день после работы, пользуясь служебным положением, спускалась на самые нижние этажи Министерства Магии, где располагалась огромная библиотека, и засиживалась там до глубокой ночи. Хорошо, что для допуска к книгам не нужно было получать специального разрешения, иначе она никак не смогла бы объяснить, зачем ей, сотруднице Отделе Успешного Взаимодействия Волшебного и Маггловского Миров, понадобилась литература по магической юриспруденции.

Этот раздел библиотеки занимал около двадцати больших шкафов – и никакой картотеки или хотя бы простого списка книг. На данный момент Гермиона успела изучить содержимое только четырех шкафов и пока ничего полезного не обнаружила – сплошь пыльные тома «Кодексов по финансовому законодательству магической Великобритании» аж трехсотлетней давности. Пропускать страницы Гермиона все же боялась – а вдруг именно там будет содержаться нужная ей зацепка! – и заставляла себя просматривать все без исключения.

Сначала она хотела уносить библиотечные книги домой и продолжать их изучать по ночам и в выходные дни. В одну из пятниц Гермиона так и сделала, запихав три огромных тома в свою сумочку, вместимость которой она ощутимо увеличила с помощью заклинания Незримого расширения. В итоге, проведя всю субботу и воскресенье за чтением, она так устала, что утром в понедельник проспала и сильно опоздала на работу. После чего решила просто задерживаться в библиотеке до позднего вечера. Ее ночные бдения продолжались уже два с половиной месяца – и все еще безрезультатно...

От недосыпания и непрерывных напряженных размышлений Гермиона похудела и осунулась, что не преминули заметить Гарри с Роном на очередной воскресной встрече. Они пристали к ней с вопросами, все ли у нее в порядке и не нужна ли ей их помощь. С большим трудом Гермионе удалось убедить обоих, что у нее такой усталый вид из-за огромного количества работы и что за нее волноваться не надо.

Волновалась как раз сама Гермиона – за Люциуса. Что-то подсказывало ей – ничего, что могло бы ей действительно помочь, в книгах все равно не найти. Однако она упорно продолжала читать нудные и бесполезные тома, хотя уже давно призналась себе – выход есть только один. Побег.

Но как его устроить? У нее уже наметилась пара идей на этот счет, но даже если все пройдет как по маслу и Люциусу удастся сбежать из Азкабана, куда ему деваться потом? Ведь на его поиски будут брошены все силы аврората! Значит, ему надо будет немедленно покинуть Англию, но куда ему отправиться? На семейную виллу во Франции? Исключено, туда авроры заявятся в первую очередь.

К тому же для побега и дальнейшей жизни после него необходимы будут средства, и средства немалые. У Гермионы, получающей в Министерстве скромное жалование, никаких дополнительных источников дохода не было. Она могла бы одолжить немного денег у Гарри, но он наверняка начал бы спрашивать, зачем они ей. Так что это вариант отпадал. Гермиона, скрепя сердце, призналась себе – помочь ей может только один человек, к которому ей обращаться крайне не хотелось. Но другого выхода у нее не было.

Драко Малфой.

И вот она сидела над пергаментом и мучалась, пытаясь написать ему письмо с просьбой о встрече. Гермиона до сих пор помнила, сколько крови он попортил ей с Гарри и Роном во время учебы и никак не могла заставить себя взять в руки перо.

Письмо необходимо составить таким образом, чтобы Драко согласился с ней встретиться, но в то же время ничего не упоминать о Люциусе или побеге – иначе он заподозрит подвох и сразу же откажется. Только бы он согласился с ней поговорить – а там она сможет убедить Драко в искренности своих намерений...

Наконец после часа размышлений и трех выброшенных черновиков Гермиона сочинила следующее:

«Здравствуй, Драко!

Ты наверняка очень удивишься, получив от меня письмо после всего, что происходило во время учебы в Хогвартсе. Но у меня к тебе дело. Когда ты сможешь встретиться со мной, чтобы его обсудить? Прошу, ответь как можно скорее.

Гермиона Грейнджер.»

Привязав письмо к лапке своей совы, Гермиона вернулась к своим размышлениям об организации побега. Только бы Драко согласился ей помочь – он не может не согласиться, ведь дело касается его отца! – а уж план она постарается продумать в мельчайших деталях! Гермиона откинулась на спинку стула, глубоко вздохнула, закрыла глаза и стала напряженно думать...

Под вечер, когда основные моменты побега уже были проработаны, наконец вернулась сова с ответом. Гермиона с нетерпением развернула пергамент и увидела следующее:

«Не знаю, Грейнджер, что за срочное дело у тебя вдруг возникло. Которое к тому же требует моего участия. Если честно, мне это совершенно неинтересно. Оставь меня в покое.»

Гермиона задохнулась от возмущения. Что за хамский ответ! Никогда он не изменится! Как же Люциус мог упустить момент, когда Драко стал таким... Таким... Злым и равнодушным! Она гневно скомкала письмо, отшвырнула его прочь и бросилась к столу:

«Драко, я прекрасно знаю, что ты меня не выносишь. Но тем не менее настоятельно прошу тебя постараться хоть немного сдержать свою ненависть и встретиться со мной! В письме я не хочу рассказывать все подробности, но дело правда серьезное и важное. И тебя оно касается в самую первую очередь!»

Тяжело дыша, Гермиона выпустила недовольную новым поручением сову, с силой захлопнула окно – аж стекла задребезжали – и сердито топнула ногой. Ее план предусматривает обязательное участие Драко, без его помощи она ничегошеньки не сможет сделать. Если он снова напишет что-то в том же духе, она заявится к воротам Малфой-мэнор и не сдвинется с места, пока Драко не соизволит выйти и поговорить. Она добьется встречи с ним, хочется ему того или нет!

На этот раз ответ прибыл намного быстрее:

«Грейнджер, ты меня удивляешь. Но я еще по Хогвартсу знаю, какая ты невозможно настырная и ни за что не оставишь меня и мою семью в покое!

Поэтому я, так и быть, встречусь с тобой. Но предупреждаю – твое дело должно оказаться действительно КРАЙНЕ важным.

На Дряналлее есть магазин «Логово дракона». Жду тебя около него завтра в девять утра. Опоздаешь хоть на пять минут – пеняй на себя. Я ждать не буду.»

Гермиона отложила письмо и задумалась. Завтра понедельник, в девять утра она уже должна сидеть за своим столом в Отделе Успешного Взаимодействия Волшебного и Маггловского Миров. Опоздать? Придется, что поделаешь. За все время службы в Министерстве она ни разу не пропустила работу без уважительной причины, предварительно не предупредив своего начальника, мистера Коннели. Написать ему письмо? Но ее сова сегодня дважды отправлялась в Малфой-Мэнор и обратно, вон как она сидит в клетке – нахохлившись и ясно давая понять, что сегодня больше ни за что никуда не полетит. Летучий порох? Можно, но у нее в квартире нет ни камина, ни пороха. Зато камин есть у соседей, она это точно знает – они как-то раз спрашивали, не ли у нее летучего пороха, потому что свой у них закончился.

Было еще не очень поздно, так что Гермиона вышла в коридор, постучала в дверь напротив – там жила семья волшебников с маленьким ребенком – извинилась за беспокойство и попросила воспользоваться их камином. Ее немедленно проводили к весело потрескивавшему огню и вручили коробку с летучим порохом.

Гермионе пришлось обмануть своего начальника – она соврала, что не очень хорошо себя чувствует и собирается выпить на ночь зелье от простуды. И просит, если можно, разрешения прибыть на работу не рано с утра, а попозже, часикам к одиннадцати или двенадцати. Мистер Коннели пожелал ей выздоровления и разрешил завтра вообще не являться на работу.

Вернувшись к себе, Гермиона взглянула в зеркало – щеки ее горели от стыда. Она себя чувствовала ужасно виноватой из-за того, что обманула мистера Коннели, а он всегда был так добр к ней! Но у нее перед глазами встала промозглая камера Азкабана, и Гермиона усилием воли прогнала прочь угрызения совести. Да простит ее Мерлин за вранье, ничего другого у нее в тот момент просто не придумывалось...

Теперь надо бы подготовиться к завтрашней встрече с Драко. План побега в общих чертах продуман, теперь надо выбрать, что надеть. Дряналлея славилась своей дурной репутацией, и Гермионе вовсе не хотелось, чтобы ее увидели в таком нехорошем месте – ведь лица всех членов Гриффиндорского трио прекрасно знакомы абсолютно всем волшебникам Великобритании. Гермиона открыла дверцы шкафа и задумалась. Пожалуй, вон та мантия будет в самый раз – капюшон не даст любопытствующим ее узнать...


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава 12**

Без пятнадцати девять Гермиона прохаживалась у магазина «Логово дракона», нервно поглядывая на витрину, где были выставлены черепа, кости и еще какие-то неаппетитные вещи, предназначенные явно для темномагических манипуляций. Капюшон она опустила так, чтобы он почти полностью закрывал лицо, хотя эта предосторожность была лишней – так рано магазины не открывались и прохожих на Дряналлее еще не было.

Она волновалась – а вдруг Драко передумает и не придет? Снова отправлять ему сову, снова убеждать, что ей очень нужно с ним поговорить? Она вздохнула, раздраженно поправила капюшон, так и норовивший сползти до самого кончика носа, как вдруг раздалось неожиданное:

– А ты вовремя, Грейнджер.

Гермиона быстро обернулась и встретилась взглядом с Драко. Он стоял рядом, бесцеремонно разглядывая ее с головы до ног и презрительно кривясь.

– Что ты от меня хотела? Давай, говори, у меня много дел и я не собираюсь впустую тратить на тебя свое время! – грубо поторопил он ее.

– Во-первых, здравствуй, – Гермиона, хотя ей и не понравилась невежливость Драко, решила не уподобляться ему и оставаться воспитанной девушкой. – Во-вторых, то дело, о котором я тебе писала, касается Лю... твоего отца. Я подумала, что надо...

– Замолчи!.. – Драко схватил ее за руку повыше локтя и больно сжал. – Это из-за вас всех – Поттера, Уизли, тебя, Ордена Феникса и прочих – отец сейчас сидит в Азкабане! И никогда оттуда не выйдет! А ты, мерзкая грязнокровка, не смеешь даже говорить о нем!

Гермиона, которая еще в Хогвартсе была сыта по горло выходками и оскорблениями Драко, решила не ходить вокруг да около и выпалила:

– Я два месяца назад была в Азкабане, у Люциуса на свидании, и хочу организовать его побег!

Драко отпустил ее руку, совершенно не по-аристократически вытаращил глаза и медленно попятился:

– Что?.. Грейнджер, ты рехнулась? Ты бы... Была в Азкабане? – от изумления он даже начал заикаться. – По.. Почему? Тебя Грюм подослал? Что ты задумала?

– Я тебе только что сказала – устроить твоему отцу побег! И никакой Грюм меня не присылал! – рявкнула вконец разозленная Гермиона.

– Не верю! – лицо Драко перекосилось от злости. – Я был у отца месяц назад, и он и словом не обмолвился, что ты к нему приходила! Поттер, Уизли и ты, вы всегда так и норовили устроить мне и моей семье какую-нибудь гадость!

– Драко, хватит! – выкрикнула Гермиона. – Мы уже не те дети, которые в Хогвартсе постоянно ссорились и делали друг другу пакости! Давай сядем где-нибудь и спокойно поговорим, без взаимных обвинений и оскорблений! Или, может, ты предпочитаешь, чтобы твой отец до конца своих дней просидел в той ужасной камере, а? – добавила она уже сдержанее.

Драко молча смотрел на нее, а Гермиона ощущала, как недоверие и неприязнь в нем борются с желанием помочь отцу. На Дряналлее вокруг них стали появляться пока еще немногочисленные волшебники, которые поглядывали на них с любопытством. Гермиона уже было начала терять терпение, но тут Драко наконец решился:

– Ну... Ладно. Есть одно маленькое кафе, куда я всегда аппарирую, когда не хочу, чтобы мне докучали знакомые. Там ты мне все расскажешь. Но предупреждаю, – его глаза недобро сверкнули, – если ты задумала что-то, что хоть как-то может навредить отцу, матери или мне, ты об этом сильно пожалеешь!

– Да не хочу я никому навредить, ты что, до сих пор еще не понял? – устало вздохнула Гермиона. – Где находится это твое кафе?

Драко снова взял ее за руку – на этот раз уже не сжимая так сильно – и они аппарировали. Гермиона немедленно принялась озираться, потому что улица ей была совершенно незнакома. У нее возникли подозрения, что это, возможно, даже и не Лондон. Ее размышления прервал Драко, подтолкнув ее к входной двери кафе, откуда доносился сильный запах ванили, кофе и еще каких-то одуряюще вкусных ароматов.

За прилавком суетилась немолодая волшебница, с помощью волшебной палочки расставляя подносы с разнообразной выпечкой и бутылки со сливочным пивом. Она приветливо им кивнула:

– Здравствуйте. Вы сегодня первые посетители, так рано обычно никто не заходит! Чего желаете?

– Пока ничего, спасибо, – буркнул Драко и потянул Гермиону к самому дальнему столику в углу. Сев, он достал палочку, вполголоса пробормотал какое-то заклинание – и Гермиону мгновенно окутала совершенно ватная тишина. Она догадалась – Драко создал Сферу Приватности, чтобы никто не смог подслушать их разговор. Затем Малфой-младший откинулся на спинку стула и процедил сквозь зубы:

– Грейнджер, я внимательно слушаю. Ты что-то говорила насчет побега?

Гермиона набрала в грудь побольше воздуха:

– Ты, наверное, помнишь тот день, когда пал Вольдеморт? Тогда еще Пожиратели смерти во главе с мистером Малфоем напали на Министерство, чтобы добыть пророчество, – Драко угрюмо кивнул. – Я была в Отделе Тайн вместе с Гарри, Роном, Джинни, Луной и Невиллом. Тогда случилось кое-что непонятное, из-за чего меня несколько лет мучали вопросы. Ответить на них мог только твой отец, так что как только я стала совершеннолетней, то добилась с ним свидания. И... И поняла, что мистер Малфой не заслуживает такого жестокого наказания. Нам надо устроить ему побег.

Драко изучающе смотрел на Гермиону, которая под его пристальным взглядом чувствовала себя довольно неуютно.

– Скажи мне, Грейнджер, с чего это ты вдруг прониклась таким состаданием к моему отцу, а? – спросил он подозрительно. – Ведь он и такие, как ты, всегда были... ну, скажем, по разные стороны баррикад?

– Я... Я кое-что от него узнала на том свидании. Именно то, что я узнала, повлияло на меня... И повлияло сильно. Если мистер Малфой захочет, он потом тебе все сам расскажет, а я не могу, извини – это не мой секрет, не моя тайна. Но даю тебе честное слово – я ничего не скрываю и говорю совершенно искренне!

– Искренне... – пробормотал Драко. – Никогда бы не подумал, что грязнокровка Грейнджер станет предлагать помощь, да еще какую? Устроить моему отцу побег из Азкабана! Откуда я знаю, может быть, у тебя от постоянной учебы в мозгах перекос случился, а? Ты уверена, что действительно этого хочешь? – сухо усмехнулся он.

– Я никогда в жизни не была ни в чем так уверена, – ответила Гермиона твердо, решив не обращать внимания на то, что он упорно зовет ее по фамилии, да еще добавляет это мерзкое «грязнокровка». Драко задумчиво смотрел куда-то мимо нее, а она, затаив дыхание, ждала решения. Наконец он кивнул каким-то своим мыслям:

– Хорошо. Я постоянно представляю отца, сидящего в той жуткой камере, и готов на все, чтобы ему помочь! Посмотрим, что ты придумала. Но у меня одно условие – предварительно ты должна будешь принести Нерушимую клятву. Я должен быть уверен, что ты никогда и ничего не сделаешь во вред моей семье.

– Конечно! Поклянусь, как только потребуешь, – отозвалась Гермиона и по пораженному лицу Драко поняла, что он не ожидал ее немедленного согласия.

– Хм... Меня интересует еще один момент, – он откинулся на спинку стула. – Ты сказала, что была у отца два месяца назад. Каким это образом ты умудрилась пробраться в Азкабан раньше разрешенного срока? Ведь дело не в деньгах, подкупить охрану или администрацию нельзя...

– А ты откуда знаешь? – вырвалось у Гермионы. – Что, пробовал давать взятки?

– Не твое дело, – зло прищурился Драко. – Отвечай на вопрос!

– Если честно, мне пошли навстречу только из-за того, что я... ну, вместе с Гарри боролась с Вольдемортом.

– Ну вот, опять Поттер... – поморщился Драко. – Если бы кто-нибудь знал, как мне надоело даже простое упоминание его фамилии!

Гермиона никак не прокомментировала эти слова и молча сидела, в ожидании, что же младший Малфой скажет дальше.

– И как ты собираешься организовать побег из Азкабана? – наконец спросил он. – Сейчас его уже не сторожат дементоры, но, Грейнджер, не забывай – это самая суровая тюрьма нашей страны!

– У меня есть план, – ответила она. – Знаешь, я уже три месяца изучаю литературу в надежде, что найду там что-то такое, что даст нам возможность помочь мистеру Малфою на законных основаниях. Но боюсь, законным путем у нас ничего не получится, – Гермиона вздохнула. – Не буду тратить время на пересказ всего того, что я вычитала – решению нашей проблемы оно все равно не сможет помочь. Тогда я стала обдумывать побег. И вот что я решила...

– Погоди, – прервал ее Драко. – Думаю, будет лучше, если мы отправимся к семейному юристу и ты ему все расскажешь. Грейнджер, ты у нас вечная всезнайка, но согласись, ты всего лишь девчонка! Пусть твое предложение выслушает опытный человек и скажет, есть ли у нас вообще шансы или мы только все испортим. Заодно он и скрепит твою Нерушимую клятву, которую ты принесешь мне как нынешнему главе семьи Малфоев. Согласна?

– Согласна, – кивнула Гермиона.

Драко вынул палочку, убрал Сферу Приватности и встал. – Выйдем на улицу и сразу же аппарируем, мистер Паркинсон просыпается рано.

– А он случайно не родственник Панси Паркинсон, которая училась на твоем факультете? – полюбопытствовала Гермиона, идя вместе с Драко к выходу из кафе.

– Кажется, да. Какой-то дальний, – ответил он и кивнул хозяйке на прощание, – Извините, миссис Салливан, что мы уходим, ничего не заказав.

Хозяйка улыбнулась Драко как старому знакомому, а Гермиона подумала: «Хм, а он, оказывается, умеет быть вежливым, если захочет!». Затем она вернулась к беседе о мистере Паркинсоне:

– Драко, а этому юристу можно доверять?

– Уже несколько поколений Паркинсонов верно и преданно служили семейству Малфоев, – сухо ответил тот, выходя на улицу. – Люциус никогда в его преданности не сомневался, да и мне Паркинсон после ареста отца помогал, как никто другой. Так что отбрось свои подозрения и давай руку.

Она послушно подала Драко руку, хлопок – и вот они уже стоят перед мрачным трехэтажным зданием из серого гранита. В представлении Гермионы как раз в подобных сооружениях и должны обитать юристы: обложившись книгами, они кропотливо выискивают разные нюансы, позволяющие им толковать законы только и исключительно в свою пользу... А Драко в это время дотронулся своей палочкой до морды грифона, вырезанной на огромной входной двери. Над дверью Гермиона разглядела витиеватую надпись «Паркинсон и сыновья. Юридические услуги. Только для чистокровных волшебников!». Она поежилась – неужели этот юрист будет такой же спесивой и надменной сволочью, презирающей магглорожденных, как и Драко? И ей придется выслушивать грубости и от него тоже?

Тут морда грифона ожила и, для начала свирепо пробормотав что-то неразборчивое, вопросила:

– Драко Малфой? Вот уж кого не ожидал видеть так рано!

Дверь бесшумно распахнулась, открывая огромный, обставленный старинной мебелью холл. Драко бесцеремонно втолкнул оробевшую Гермиону внутрь и шагнул следом. Рядом с ними сразу возникло двое домашних эльфов, вежливо поклонившихся и принявших у гостей мантии. Драко кивнул на широкую лестницу:

– Кабинет мистера Паркинсона находится на втором этаже. Иди за мной и постарайся так сильно не пялиться, – это замечание он сделал из-за того, что Гермиона вертела головой, внимательно разглядывая холл, пушистый ковер у себя под ногами и большую, нависающую над головой хрустальную люстру. Она ни разу не бывала в таких богатых домах (Малфой-мэнор три с половиной года назад не считается, тогда она почти ничего из обстановки поместья не запомнила – не до того ей было. А сейчас почти все друзья и знакомые, начиная с семьи Уизли, были... ну, не нищие, но довольно сильно стесненные в средствах). Идя за Драко вверх по лестнице, Гермиона раздраженно покачала головой – она общается с Драко чуть больше часа, но он уже умудрился вывести ее из себя. И пока ее план не будет осуществлен и Люциус не окажется в безопасности, ей придется терпеть все выходки и ядовитые реплики его сыночка!

Пока Гермиона мысленно ругала Драко, они успели подняться по лестнице и дойти до кабинета. Драко постучал, не дожидаясь ответа, открыл дверь и вошел:

– Мистер Паркинсон, я уже тут! Ну же, Грейнджер, не стой столбом, иди сюда!

Она шагнула вперед и оказалась в просторной светлой комнате с двумя широкими окнами. На полу – пушистый бежевый ковер, из мебели – большой письменный стол, заваленный свитками пергамента, несколько кресел и многочисленные книжные шкафы. Мистера Паркинсона в комнате не оказалось, до Гермионы и Драко донесся только его усиленный Сонорусом голос:

– Одну минутку, уже иду!

Драко плюхнулся в одно из кресел и небрежно указал Гермионе на соседнее. Они провели несколько минут в молчании, пока в дверях не возник седовласый пожилой мужчина в светло-серой мантии со стопкой книг в руках:

– Драко, я старый человек и привык вставать рано, но ты ведь никогда раньше полудня не просыпаешься. Очень надеюсь, что ты не совершил ничего противозаконного, из-за чего тебе понадобился я, причем аж в десять утра!

– Незаконного? – хмыкнул Драко. – Пока не совершил, но меня пытается к этому склонить вот эта девица, – он указал на Гермиону. Мистер Паркинсон словно только сейчас обратил внимание, что Малфой-младший пришел не один:

– А кто эта юная леди?

– Мы учились в Хогвартсе, она – гриффиндорка, – сообщил Драко мрачно, словно принадлежность к этому факультету приравнивалась к жуткому преступлению. – Вчера она весь день бомбардировала меня письмами, заставила встретиться и рассказала кое-что... Хм... Необычное. Я подумал, что вы должны ее выслушать и вынести свой вердикт – возможно ли то, что она нам предлагает.

Мистер Паркинсон положил книги на стол, движением палочки придвинул к себе кресло, сел и обратился к Гермионе:

– Драко меня никогда по пустякам не тревожит. Похоже, вы действительно должны сообщить мне нечто важное. Ну-с, молодая леди, начнем. Для начала давайте представимся. Я – Джордж Паркинсон, семейный адвокат Малфоев. А как зовут вас?

– Гермиона Грейнджер, – представилась она.

– Та самая Грейнджер? Подруга Гарри Поттера? – удивился мистер Паркинсон. Гермиона кивнула. – А верно, я же видел ваши колдографии в газетах... Хм, я знаю – лично или понаслышке – практически все магические семьи Великобритании, но нигде никогда не встречал упоминания о ваших родителях или предках. Хотя, судя по выговору, вы ведь англичанка?

Гермиона неслышно вздохнула, вспомнив надпись на фасаде: «Только для чистокровных волшебников!».

– Англичанка, – кивнула она обреченно. – А не слышали вы про моих предков потому, что мои родители – магглы. Я – магглорожденная.

Мистер Паркинсон откинулся на спинку кресла и слегка нахмурился.

– Драко, что у тебя общего с мисс Грейнджер? – помолчав, спросил он Малфоя-младшего, безразлично разглядывающего пейзаж за окном.

– У меня никогда не было ничего общего с такими, как она, – ответил тот холодно, оборачиваясь к юристу. – И быть не могло до сегодняшнего утра. Грейнджер, давай, повтори то, что ты мне сказала в кафе миссис Салливан.

Гермиона выпрямилась в своем кресле и крепко сжала подлокотники:

– Мистер Паркинсон, я видела лозунг над вашей дверью и знаю, что вам не доставляет особого удовольствия общение со мной, но нам обоим придется на время отбросить нашу неприязнь. Я вынуждена была встретиться с Драко и теперь с вами только потому, что дело касется мистера Малфоя. Я была у него на свидании в Азкабане и кое-что узнала... Это сильно повлияло на мое отношение к нему. Так сильно, что я хочу устроить ему побег.

Мистер Паркинсон поднял брови и резко обернулся к Драко:

– И ты сразу не заподозрил, что это может быть элементарной провокацией аврората?

– Заподозрил, – ответил он. – И до сих пор не верю ее словам. Но Грейнджер обещала принести мне Нерушимую клятву. Только тогда мы сможем быть точно уверены в ее искренности.

– Мисс Грейнджер, полагаю, вы прекрасно знаете, что такое Нерушимая клятва и какие бывают последствия в случае ее нарушения? – прищурился мистер Паркинсон.

– Знаю, конечно, – кивнула она. – И я готова сию же минуту принести ее Драко, чтобы вы оба не сомневались – я не шпионка и не провокатор!

Мистер Паркинсон внимательно посмотрел Гермионе в глаза, задумчиво хмыкнул и вынул свою палочку:

– Тогда не вижу причин откладывать, потому что без этой клятвы весь наш дальнейший разговор не будет иметь никакого смысла. Драко, мисс Грейнджер, я готов стать вашим скрепчим. Начинаем!

Драко медленно поднялся и с видимой неохотой протянул Гермионе правую руку. Она встала, протянула свою и подумала, что год назад она и думать не могла о подобном. Мистер Паркинсон приставил кончик своей палочки к их сомкнутым рукам.

– Грейнджер, клянешься ли ты, что пришла ко мне исключительно по своей инициативе и тебя не присылал ни Грюм, ни Поттер, ни кто-либо другой? – заговорил Драко.

– Клянусь, – ответила она. Из палочки мистера Паркинсона вылетела тонкая ленточка красного пламени и обвилась вокруг их рук.

– Клянешься, что действительно хочешь спасти моего отца, устроив ему побег?

– Клянусь, – вторая ленточка пламени сплелась с первой. Драко помолчал и добавил третий, заключительный вопрос:

– Клянешься, что никогда не сделаешь ничего такого, что может каким бы то ни было образом нанести тот или иной вред любому из членов семейства Малфоев?

– Клянусь, – третья ленточка пламени сплелась с первыми двумя, они на мгновение ярко вспыхнули и исчезли. Драко медленно разжал пальцы и пораженно выдохнул:

– Ты принесла Нерушимую клятву! Что же тебе мог сказать отец, чтобы ты решилась на такой серьезный поступок?

– Раз уж ты мне наконец поверил, больше не зови меня по фамилии, – попросила Гермиона, игнорируя его вопрос. – И не надо всяких «грязнокровок» и прочего, если можно.

Драко хмуро кивнул:

– Я… Я постараюсь.

Мистер Паркинсон сел обратно в кресло, кашлянул и заметил:

– Н-да… Я много чего повидал на своем веку, но теперь, признаюсь, удивлен и сильно заинтригован. Тем более что всегда знал отношение Люциуса и Драко к... э-э... таким как вы, мисс Грейнджер. Но раз уж клятва принесена, давайте ближе к делу. Мисс Грейнджер, расскажите нам подробно, что вы надумали. А потом мы втроем решим, реально ли то, что вы нам предлагаете. Заметьте, я не настаиваю, чтобы вы признались, что именно заставило вас так поступить. Нас с Драко это не касается, захотите – потом расскажете. Либо вы, либо сам Люциус. Ну-с, а теперь мы внимательно вас слушаем.

– Как я уже говорила Драко, – начала Гермиона, стараясь не показать, что волнуется, – вначале я думала найти в книгах прецеденты, благодаря которым мистеру Малфою можно будет смягчить приговор. Пользуясь доступом к библиотеке Министерства, я уже три месяцев читаю толстенные тома – но ничего подходящего не нахожу. В юриспруденции я ничегошеньки не смыслю, но мне кажется, что если бы существовал законный способ помочь мистеру Малфою, вы бы его тоже искали и уже давно нашли, ведь правда? – Мистер Паркинсон кивнул. – И поэтому мне все чаще стала приходить в голову мысль о побеге.

– Из Азкабана ведь невозможно убежать, – мягко заметил мистер Паркинсон.

– Даже когда его охраняли дементоры, оттуда убежал крестный Гарри, Сириус Блэк, – возразила Гермиона. – А сейчас дементоров нет, вместо них работают обычные волшебники!

– Мы что, собираемся втроем штурмовать Азкабан, – язвительно заметил Драко, – чтобы в итоге оказаться в милых и уютных камерах, по соседству с моим отцом?

– Конечно нет! – возразила Гермиона. – Мы все провернем тихо и незаметно, не привлекая лишнего внимания. А когда побег обнаружится, твой отец будет уже далеко.

– И как же мы это сделаем, мне крайне интересно?

– Однажды я сидела в библиотеке Министерства в отвратительном настроении, потому что в очередном томе ничего полезного не нашла. Встала я, чтобы поставить книгу обратно в шкаф – и неожиданно меня осенило. Когда-то давно, еще в во время учебы в Хогвартсе, мне попалось одно малоизвестное заклинание. Тогда мне эта информация была не нужна и я даже не думала, что помню о ней, а в тот момент она неожиданно всплыла в моей памяти. Заклинание это позволяет создать портключ такой мощности, что он преодолеет любые магические барьеры. Теоретически – даже те анти-аппарационные, которые сейчас защищают Азкабан. Заклинание это крайне сложное и трудное, но не невыполнимое. Я создам портключ, попаду к мистеру Малфою в камеру – и он окажется на свободе!

– Грейнд... Г-гермиона, – Драко по инерции чуть не назвал ее по фамилии, а на имени с непривычки запнулся, – ты забыла, что у посетителей отбирают не только волшебные палочки, но и любые артефакты и украшения – все, что теоретически может помочь заключенному бежать!

– Не забыла. Но есть человек, которому разрешат пронести в камеру один предмет. Я уверена почти на сто процентов, что его не отнимут.

– Ну же? – Драко раздраженно хлопнул ладонью по подлокотнику.

– Это принципиарное перо Риты Скитер.

– Перо? – изумился Драко. – Да что нам даст какое-то перо?

– Даст то, – ответила Гермиона уверенно, – что мы сделаем из него портключ! У него и так есть магическая аура, так что охранники ничего не заподозрят. А я к тому же наложу на него маскирующие чары, чтобы уменьшить мощь этой ауры – она ведь многократно возрастет после превращения пера в портключ!

– Интересно, как это ты планируешь заставить Риту Скитер пойти на преступление? – Драко недоуменно покачал головой. – Она обожает сенсации, но только не те, в результате которых она может загреметь в Азкабан за пособничество!

– А мы ее и не будем привлекать. Мы предпримем следующее – и как раз для этого мне и нужна ваша помощь. Я заранее приготовлю Оборотное зелье, а потом мы похитим Риту Скитер, усыпим и наложим на нее Обливиате. Я выпью зелье и под ее личиной пойду брать у мистера Малфоя интервью, якобы я, то есть Скитер, готовлю большую скандальную статью о бывших Пожирателях. Вся Англия знает, что она не расстается со своим дурацким пером, так что у охраны никаких возражений быть не должно. Я захожу в камеру к Лю... мистеру Малфою, тут же активизирую портключ – и мы переносимся в безопасное место. А Скитер через несколько часов проснется, к примеру, на стуле в кафе Флориана Фортескью, и ничего не сможет вспомнить. Свидетельствовать против нас – тем более.

В комнате воцарилось молчание. Через какое-то время Драко вздохнул:

– Ты точно нигде головой не стукнулась? Потому что я проучился вместе с тобой семь лет – и ты всегда была такой невозможно правильной и положительной, а тут такие криминальные... м-м-м... Наклонности.

Гермиона открыла было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут встрял мистер Паркинсон:

– Интересно... – задумчиво протянул он. – Признаюсь, сам бы я никогда до такого не додумался. Но попробовать стоит. Драко, – обратился мистер Паркинсон к Малфою-младшему, – я считаю, что план мисс Грейнджер, хотя и кажется дерзким и совершенно безумным, вполне может сработать. Если только она права насчет того, что у Риты Скитер не отберут перо. И если в Азкабане нет сигнализации, регистрирующей неожиданные магические всплески. Тогда побег будет обнаружен немедленно.

Гермиона тихо ответила:

– Я понимаю, предположение насчет пера – самое слабое место всего плана. Но... Разве не лучше попытаться – пусть в итоге у нас даже ничего не получится – чем потом всю жизнь жалеть об упущенном шансе?

Оба ее собеседника молча на нее смотрели, и было видно, что они тщательно взвешивают все за и против.

– Насчет магической сигнализации. Знаете, на что я рассчитываю? – добавила Гермиона. – На психологический момент. Азкабан всегда, уже много сотен лет, был неприступной тюрьмой. Да, дементоры его покинули, но он все равно остается таким же неприступным. Никто никогда не допускал и малейшей возможности, что из Азкабана можно убежать. Про Сириуса Блэка уже давно никто не вспоминает, считая его бегство не стоящим внимания конфузом, единичным случаем за всю историю тюрьмы. Так что вряд ли администрация стала бы устраивать такую уж мощную систему охраны. Им достаточно отбирать у посетителей волшебные палочки. Но я в любом случае потихоньку наведу в Министерстве справки про магическую сигнализацию.

– Почему это ты так хочешь превратиться в Риту Скитер, а? – подозрительно спросил Драко. – Люциус – мой отец, и вполне закономерно, что я захочу лично освободить его!

– А ты когда-нибудь перевоплощался в женщину? – и Гермиона едва сдержала улыбку, увидев вытянувшееся лицо Драко. – То-то же. Вряд ли ты будешь чувствовать себя комфортно в теле Риты Скитер, а даже малейшее подозрение со стороны охраны может пустить весь наш план насмарку.

– Ну... Хорошо, наверное, ты права, – неохотно выдавил Драко. – Допустим, у тебя в образе Скитер не отнимут перо. Допустим, в Азкабане нет сигнализации и вся эта часть пройдет успешно. А что потом? Насколько мне известно, максимальная продолжительность свидания в Азкабане – два часа. Ты активизируешь портключ немедленно, как только войдешь в камеру, значит, до обнаружения побега и поднятия тревоги у нас будет ровно два часа. По истечении этого срока отец уже должен быть вне досягаемости аврората! Когда побег обнаружат, авроры немедленно заявятся в Малфой-мэнор, равно как и в наш дом во Франции. Где ты предполагаешь держать отца? И сколько времени? Он ведь не сможет быть в бегах всю оставшуюся жизнь!

– Знаю, – кивнула она. – И поэтому я предлагаю вот что. Драко, надо на подставное имя купить дом где-нибудь подальше от Великобритании. Сделаем мистеру Малфою поддельные документы, переправим его туда – и все!

– Фальшивые документы – это не проблема, как и покупка дома, – задумчиво произнес мистер Паркинсон. – Когда есть деньги, практически все проблемы легко решаемы, весь вопрос заключается в цене. У Малфоев средств предостаточно, так что обеспечить Люциуса любыми документами и жильем, пусть даже самым роскошным, я смогу запросто. Проблему я вижу вот в чем – как мы увезем Люциуса из Великобритании? Аппарировать через Ла-Манш и уж тем более через океан еще никто не пробовал. Лететь на метле? Не выйдет, на это уйдет много часов, а я отлично знаю, как сильно истощены узники Азкабана даже через год после заключения. Люциус же сидит уже больше трех лет! Значит, метла и аппарирование исключаются, прятаться на территории страны – отпадает по очевиднейшим причинам. Как нам быть, мисс Грейнджер? Ведь вы должны были продумать и этот момент?

– Конечно, – кивнула она. – Мистер Малфой покинет Великобританию как обычный маггл – улетит на самолете!

Драко хохотнул:

– Да ты спятила! Я кое-что помню из курса маггловедения и знаю, что такое самолет! Отец никогда не захочет даже на время оказаться рядом с магглами!

– Но ведь это – самый безопасный способ покинуть страну! – возразила Гермиона. – Все знают, как сильно Люциус Малфой ненавидит магглов и все, что с ними связано. Так что твоего отца в маггловском аэропорту ни за что искать не будут!

– Даже ради спасения отец никогда... – запальчиво начал Драко.

– Как раз ради спасения люди идут на все! – перебила его Гермиона

– Драко, погоди, а ведь это и правда отличная мысль, – подал голос мистер Паркинсон, до этого момента терпеливо следивший за их перепалкой. – Люциус в маггловском аэропорту – это настолько невероятно, что никому такая мысль и в голову не придет! Лучшей маскировки нельзя и пожелать. Только, мисс Грейнджер, как насчет обычных документов, ведь на границе нужен маггловский паспорт, насколько мне известно? Магические я Люциусу сделаю за несколько дней, у меня есть парочка, хм, отличных специалистов. А как насчет вас? Вы знакомы с подобными людьми?

– Нет, – смущенно ответила Гермиона. – Мои родители и все маггловские родные и знакомые – люди в в высшей степени добропорядочные и закон никогда не нарушали. Но у меня есть идея. Я ведь буду варить Оборотное зелье для превращения в Риту Скитер? Сварю побольше, мистер Малфой его выпьет и...

– В кого ты предлагаешь его превратить? – тут же перебил ее Драко.

Гермиона помедлила, понимая, что ответ его разозлит:

– Вообще-то... В моего отца.

Драко резко встал:

– Грейнджер, тебе не кажется, что на этот раз ты перешла все границы?

– Нет, не кажется! – она тоже встала. – Отец недавно летал в Штаты на конференцию дантистов, и у него есть многократная виза сроком на год! То есть в течение года обладатель этого документа может постоянно ездить туда и обратно, без всяких официальных процедур! У нас на руках будет готовый маггловский паспорт, и не надо будет ни обращаться в посольства, ни что-то подделывать!

– Я уверен, что отец не захочет!

– А у нас есть другой выход? Я не знаю тех, кто изготавливает фальшивые бумаги! Могу, конечно, поискать, но где гарантия, что я не попаду на замаскированных полицейских? А тут готовые, неподдельные документы! Я навещу родителей, тайно создам копию паспорта и оставлю ее дома, чтобы родители не заметили пропажи. А оригинал заберу, ну и добуду парочку волос для Оборотного зелья.

– Да я ни за что не соглашусь... – начал Малфой-младший запальчиво, но его перебил мистер Паркинсон:

– Драко, умерь-ка свой пыл. Мисс Грейнджер дело говорит, хоть тебе ее предложение и не нравится. Но ее слова имеют свой резон – зачем ей рисковать и добывать поддельный паспорт, когда она может достать настоящий, причем уже со всеми необходимыми разрешениями? А что до неприязни Люциуса к немагическому населению – так ради побега из Азкабана можно спокойно потерпеть несколько часов наедине с магглами!

– Не совсем наедине, – заметила Гермиона. – Я полечу вместе с мистером Малфоем, – и она улыбнулась про себя, заметив ошарашенные лица собеседников. – Он ведь совсем не знает маггловского мира, одного его отпускать никак нельзя. Надеюсь, вы не будете возражать? – оба, и Драко, и мистер Паркисон, потерявшие дар речи, в унисон отрицательно покачали головами. – Когда я подам на визу, скажу на собеседовании в посольстве что отец уже летал в Штаты на конференцию, сейчас снова собирается – по делам, связанным с бизнесом. Ну а я хочу составить ему компанию и заодно посмотреть страну, в которой никогда не бывала. Ну, что скажете?

Она замолчала, предоставив им возможность как следует поразмыслить и вынести свой приговор. Хмурый Драко молча постукивал пальцами по подлокотнику кресла, а мистер Паркинсон встал и начал задумчиво прохаживаться по комнате.

– Кстати, а чем буду все это время занят я? – неожиданно осведомился Драко сварливо. – Буду мальчиком на побегушках у Грей... Гермионы? И что я должен буду отвечать на допросах под Веритасерумом, на которые меня незамедлительно потащат после того, как обнаружится побег отца? Что я – один из соучастников преступления и первый кандидат на место Люциуса в его камере? А как быть с моей матерью, ведь и ее заподозрят?

– Ой... А ведь и правда, я об этом как-то совсем не подумала... – сокрушенно призналась Гермиона. Мистер Паркинсон вздохнул, присел на краешек кресла и, помолчав минуту, тихо сказал:

– Боюсь, что вам придется действовать кардинально. Даже если мы сможем доказать, что Драко не имеет ни малейшего отношения к побегу Люциуса, жить спокойно ни ему, ни миссис Малфой уже никогда не дадут. Думаю, выход есть только один. Драко, выслушай меня и скажи, что ты думаешь. Если мы все же решим действовать, то и тебе, и миссис Малфой придется, – юрист сделал небольшую паузу, – навсегда покинуть Англию. Подумай как следует – согласен ли ты принять такое решение?

После этих слов наступило тяжелое, давящее молчание. Драко, нахмурившись и помрачнев еще больше, глубоко погрузился в свои мысли, Гермиона затихла в своем кресле и старалась быть как можно более незаметной. Минуты тянулись и тянулись, а Драко все молчал. Наконец он встал, медленно подошел к окну и, не глядя на Гермиону и мистера Паркинсона, произнес:

– С самого момента падения Вольдеморта на нашу семью смотрят косо. Я постоянно чувствую, как за моей спиной переглядываются и перешептываются! – тут Драко повысил голос и обернулся к ним. – Мать как-то раз не выдержала и пожаловалась, что те подруги, которые постоянно подлизывались к ней, пока отец был на свободе и имел вес в обществе, теперь делают вид, что не знают ее! Если бы не этот разговор, я ни за что не стал бы об этом рассказывать, но теперь… Я согласен. И убежден, что смогу объяснить Нарциссе правильность этого решения.

Мистер Паркинсон поднялся, подошел к Драко и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза:

– Ты хорошенько все взвесил? Уверен? Может, дать тебе еще время на раздумья? Потому что потом пути назад уже не будет.

– Уверен, – сразу же твердо ответил Малфой-младший, и Гермиона поразилась, как он в этот момент был похож на Люциуса.

– Раз так, то я немедленно займусь приобретением для вас нового дома в Штатах, – сказал мистер Паркинсон. – А также начну постепенно переводить средства семьи со счетов в Гринготтсе, чтобы после побега вас ничего с Англией больше не связывало. Конечно, такое огромное поместье, как Малфой-мэнор, я вам сразу не обещаю, но это лишь вопрос времени. Главное – успешно покинуть Англию, а там можно будет потихоньку обустроиться так, как вы привыкли.

Драко коротко кивнул и вернулся в свое кресло – было его лицу видно, что это решение далось ему все же с большим трудом. Гермиона не выдержала и легонько тронула Малфоя за руку:

– Извини, что я так резко вмешалась в вашу спокойную жизнь…

– А разве это жизнь? – неожиданно горько ответил тот. – Когда все время носишь на себе клеймо сына предателя и убийцы? Ты когда-нибудь вообще задумывалась, как после падения Лорда живется родным тех, кто был на его стороне?

Гермиона застыла – она всегда думала, что после победы Гарри над Вольдемортом в магическом мире все стало спокойно и мирно, и теперь слова Драко удивили и поразили ее. Ей неожиданно вспомнились обрывки разговоров, брошенные невзначай взгляды, выражения лиц – и она осознала, что Драко, сам того не ведая, открыл ей глаза на истинное положение дел...

От невеселых мыслей обоих отвлек мистер Паркинсон:

– Итак, давайте подытожим, к чему мы с вами пришли? Первое. Семья Малфоев начинает постепенно и в условиях совершенной секретности перебираться за океан. Драко, ты ведь понимаешь, что всю обстановку Малфой-мэнор тебе в новый дом – который я для вас куплю на другую фамилию, разумеется – не переправить. Отбери только самые дорогие вещи и ценные артефакты. Как только документы на дом будут оформлены, поручи отправку вещей домашним эльфам. Они никогда не проговорятся и не подведут. Я займусь переводом денег и изготовлением новых документов для всех вас. Да-да, они ведь будут нужны не только Люциусу, но и тебе, Драко, и Нарциссе. Вы начинаете совершенно новую жизнь, и документы для нее будут нужны соответствующие.

Второе. Мисс Грейнджер, вы разузнаете у себя в Министерстве насчет магической сигнализации и начнете потихоньку заниматься Оборотным зельем. Если вдруг не сможете достать нужные ингредиенты, скажете Драко, он вас снабдит любыми необходимыми компонентами. Третье – узнайте, как быстро после обращения в посольство будет готова ваша виза, чтобы мы хотя бы приблизительно знали, когда сможем провернуть побег.

– Мистер Паркинсон, простите, что вас перебиваю, – встряла Гермиона. – Я тут подумала, что мне надо будет снять квартиру недалеко от аэропорта и заколдовать портключ на перемещение именно в нее. В этой квартире я буду варить Оборотное зелье, там же будут приготовлены маггловские одежда и паспорта. Переместившись после Акзабана, мистер Малфой немедленно выпьет Оборотное зелье, действие моего окончится вскоре после этого, и мы под видом мистера Грейнджера и его дочери Гермионы отправляемся на самолет. Я заранее забронирую билеты, чтобы мы знали точно, на какой день и час назначена наша операция!

– Правильно мыслите, мисс Грейнджер, – кивнул юрист. – Главная составляющая нашего успеха – точная синхронизация всех действий. Определитесь со сроками вылета в Америку – и можно будет сразу же похищать Риту Скитер и от ее имени посылать в администрацию Азкабана запрос на свидание. Я сегодня же отправлю своих домовых эльфов следить за ней: пусть изучат распорядок ее жизни до мельчайших подробностей – когда Скитер уходит на работу, когда возвращается, где и с кем обычно проводит время. Тогда похищение пройдет как по нотам и никто ничего не заметит.

– К моменту ее похищения, – подал голос Драко, – полагаю, и я, и мать уже должны быть за пределами Англии?

– Верно, – подтвердил мистер Паркинсон. – Вы отправитесь сначала во Францию, вроде бы как погостить на вашей вилле, а оттуда, уже по фальшивым документам, доберетесь до Штатов. И будете в новом доме ждать прибытия Люциуса и мисс Грейнджер. Кстати говоря, вам же по прибытии в Америку придется как-то добираться до нового обиталища Малфоев? Вы умеете управлять маггловским транспортом?

– Вообще-то не умею, – смущенно призналась Гермиона, – никогда не было необходимости. Но всегда можно нанять такси, были бы деньги. Такси – это наемное средство передвижения, заплати – и отвезут куда угодно, – пояснила она, заметив недоумение на лицах Драко и мистера Паркинсона.

– Отлично, – кивнул юрист. – Теперь остался один последний нюанс. Драко, Нарцисса и Люциус будут вне досягяемости аврората. Не думаю, что Грюм начнет поиски во всех странах всех континентов, – усмехнулся он, – а даже если захочет, у него не хватит сил и сотрудников. Конечно, вся Англия будет какое-то время взбудоражена, везде будут рыскать патрули авроров – и пешие, и на метлах, но потом все потихоньку утихнет. И твоя семья, Драко, наконец сможет зажить спокойно. Об этой истории будут знать только двое – мисс Грейнджер и я.

– Что вы хотите этим сказать? – встрепенулась Гермиона. – Что, если меня заподозрят, я выдам вас аврорам ради спасения собственной шкуры?

– Нет, конечно, – мягко возразил мистер Паркинсон. – Я имею в виду следующее: никому и никогда не сможет прийти в голову, что Гермона Грейнджер, подруга Поттера, имеет самое непосредственное отношение к побегу правой руки Вольдеморта из Азкабана. Это чистой воды совпадение, что как раз в день побега и в последующие три-четыре дня вас не будет ни на работе, ни дома. А вот я, юрист семейства Малфоев уже на протяжении многих лет, под подозрением окажусь в первую очередь. Поэтому я буду вас дожидаться в той съемной квартире и после того, как вы оба выпьете Оборотное зелье, вы, мисс Грейнджер, сотрете мне память. И тогда никаких свидетелей не будет.

– Мистер Паркинсон, да вы же никогда нас не выдадите, не стоит... – начал было Драко, но юрист его перебил:

– Авроры будут настолько разъярены отсутствием малейших зацепок, что дело можно не обойтись одним только Веритасерумом. Так что стереть мне память действительно необходимо. Ты с родителями будешь тихо жить в Америке, захотите – потом переберетесь в любую другую страну. Мисс Грейнджер продолжит служить в Министерстве на благо нашего магического сообщества, а мне если что-то и будет грозить, так только скандал и лишение лицензии. Но меня это как-то не сильно беспокоит, я уже не молод и спокойно уйду на пенсию, пусть и с запятнанным именем.

– Драко, мистер Паркинсон прав, – согласилась раздумывавшая над предложением юриста Гермиона. – Я сотру вам память. Вы ничего не будете помнить, начиная с сегодняшнего утра.

– Значит, мы обо всем договорились, мисс Грейнджер, – кивнул юрист и злорадно улыбнулся. – Представляю физиономию Джереми Дойла, когда он обнаружит, что его самого важного заключенного нет в камере! Чуть не забыл: Драко, договоритесь с мисс Грейнджер, как вы, в случае необходимости, будете встречаться. Думаю, не стоит напоминать, что встречи эти должны происходить в сугубо конфиденциальных условиях, потому что если вас кто-нибудь увидит, это потом может навлечь подозрения на мисс Грейнджер.

– Слушайте, а как мы сообщим отцу о нашем плане? – вдруг встрепенулся Драко. – Мы тут увлеклись обсуждением наших планов, но при этом слегка забыли, ради кого все это затевается. Вы знаете, что сказал мне отец во время нашего последнего свидания? Что хочет только одного – заснуть и не проснуться! Вы понимаете? Он не хочет больше жить! Мы должны любым способом подать ему надежду на спасение! Но как это сделать? Мне в Азкабан нет доступа еще два месяца. А через два месяца туда пойдет уже Грейнджер, под личиной Скитер! – Драко обернулся и умоляюще посмотрел на Гермиону. – Тебя в любое время пустят в Азкабан, пойди и скажи отцу о том, что мы его спасем, а то он может не выдержать этих двух месяцев! – он сделал над собой заметное усилие и добавил. – Прошу тебя.

Мистер Паркинсон покачал головой:

– Я понимаю твои чувства, Драко, но считаю, что если мисс Грейнджер вновь посетит Люциуса незадолго до побега, это потом может вызвать серьезные подозрения о ее возможной причастности. А с нашей стороны было бы крайне неблагодарным подвергать мисс Грейнджер опасности, не так ли? К тому же ей могут второй раз не пойти навстречу и не разрешат внеплановое посещение. Да и Люциус, узнав о приближающемся спасении, может невольно выдать свою радость.

– Мистер Паркинсон прав, – мягко сказала Гермиона, видя, что Драко помрачнел. – Мы не можем рисковать. Мистер Малфой сумел вынести в Азкабане три с половиной года, сможет потерпеть и еще два месяца.

– Вы не понимаете, – горько прошептал Драко, – каково это – слышать от собственного отца, что он хочет умереть...

– Понимаем, – мистер Паркинсон утешающе похлопал его по плечу, – но Люциус намного сильнее, чем тебе сейчас кажется. Все, эта тема закрыта, – подвел он черту, видя, что Драко все еще порывается что-то сказать. – Удачи нам всем. Да, чуть не забыл, – юрист хлопнул в ладоши и в комнате тут же возник домашний эльф:

– Слушаю, хозяин.

– Хорошенько запомни эту девушку, – указал мистер Паркинсон на Гермиону. – Если вдруг она будет стучаться в двери моего дома, немедленно ее впускать и выполнять все ее распоряжения, – эльф послушно закивал. – А теперь, Драко, проводи мисс Грейнджер – мне не терпится начать осуществление нашего хитроумного плана!

Гермиона встала и, помедлив секунду, протянула мистеру Паркинсону руку со словами:

– Спасибо, что согласились выслушать мои – чего уж тут отрицать – безумные идеи.

Юрист несколько секунд испытующе смотрел на нее, а потом пожал ей руку:

– Не за что, мисс Грейнджер. Удачи нам всем! И надеюсь, – добавил он хитро, – что когда-нибудь я все же узнаю, что привело вас к принятию такого необычного решения.

Гермиона ничего не ответила – разве могла она кому-нибудь рассказать о том, что узнала в камере Азкабана? На мгновение перед ее глазами возникло измученное лицо Люциуса, а в ушах зазвучали слова: «...Все, что я делал, было только и исключительно ради вашей матери. А позже – и вас...»

Сердце ее сжалось, но она взяла себя в руки, вежливо попрощалась с юристом и в сопровождении Драко отправилась на первый этаж. Малфой-младший молчал, но Гермиона была этому только рада – сегодня она столько волновалась и нервничала, что чувствовала себя как выжатый лимон. Сейчас ей хотелось только одного – оказаться у себя дома, не снимая мантии, рухнуть на кровать, свернуться клубочком и заснуть. А проснуться уже после удачного завершения всей операции, ведь только сейчас до нее окончательно дошло, какую опасную игру они затеяли. От этих мыслей ее неожиданно отвлек голос Драко:

– ...И там мы поговорим.

Гермиона осознала, что почти полностью прослушала его тираду, и смущенно призналась:

– Извини, но я задумалась. Что ты сказал?

Драко раздраженно закатил глаза, но повторил:

– Если будет необходимо встретиться со мной, пришлешь с совой письмо, я сообщу, когда буду свободен. Аппарировать в то кафе, где мы сегодня были, сможешь? – Гермиона кивнула. – Надеюсь, тебе не надо напоминать, что прямым текстом в письмах ничего писать не стоит?

– Я что, враг самой себе и нам всем? – возмутилась Гермиона.– Буду соблюдать максимальную секретность, никто ничего не заподозрит, не волнуйся!

– Я и не волнуюсь, – буркнул Драко. – Это ты принесла мне Нерушимую клятву, так что беспокоиться стоит как раз тебе!

– Опять ты за свое, – вздохнула Гермиона, принимая у домашнего эльфа свою мантию. – Пойми раз и навсегда – я не враг! Ни тебе, ни тем более твоему отцу!

– Я все еще никак не могу к привыкнуть к этой новой ситуации, – после минутного молчания признался Драко. – Трудновато вот так сразу менять свое... хм-м... мировоззрение.

– Знаешь, я тоже никогда бы не подумала, что буду вот так стоять и разговаривать с Драко Малфоем, – вздохнула Гермиона. – Никогда не знаешь заранее, когда судьба преподнесет тебе сюрприз, способный кардинально изменить всю твою жизнь...

Они вышли на улицу сквозь магическим образом распахнувшиеся двери и остановились, жмурясь на солнечном свету.

– Э-э... Я аппарирую домой. До встречи, – попрощалась Гермиона, почему-то чувствуя себя не очень уверенно.

– Знаешь, меня в жизни никто так не удивлял, как ты сегодня, – неожиданно ответил Драко. – У меня до сих пор такое ощущение, что все произошедшее сегодня – какой-то странный сон. Который вот-вот закончится...

– Это не сон, – тихо ответила Гермиона и, сама себе удивляясь, искренне улыбнулась своему прежнему заклятому врагу. – У нас все получится!

Драко встретился с ней глазами и... неожиданно ответил на улыбку. Правда, она у него получилась слабая и не очень уверенная, но после стольких лет взаимной жгучей ненависти было так необычно видеть ее на его всегда брезгливо-высокомерном лице! И Гермиона, вдруг почувствовав себя необыкновенно легко и свободно, весело помахала Малфою-младшему рукой и аппарировала прочь.


	13. Chapter 13

**Глава 13**

За окном было еще совсем темно, когда Гермиону разбудил обычный маггловский будильник. От его ввинчивающегося в самые глубины мозга пронзительного верещания она в ужасе подскочила на кровати – спросонок ей почудилось, что проспала. Но, схватив истерически тарахтящий будильник, Гермиона с облегчением увидела, что, слава Мерлину, стрелки показывают всего половину шестого утра. Она упала обратно на подушку. Времени было еще предостаточно, Гермионе просто хотелось встать пораньше и все еще раз обдумать.

С того памятного разговора у мистера Паркинсона прошло почти два месяца. Но что это был за месяцы! Никогда в жизни Гермиона так напряженно не думала и столько не притворялась.

Во-первых, на очередной воскресной встрече с Роном и Гарри она словно невзначай завела разговор об Азкабане – какие там сейчас правила, какая система охраны, без дементоров-то. Предлогом был ее якобы страх, возникший после случайно услышанного разговора двух волшебниц о том, что если когда-нибудь хоть один бывший Пожиратель смерти вырвется из стен тюрьмы, то он обязательно станет мстить, причем в первую очередь – гриффиндорской троице. Друзья хором уверили, что ей совершенно не о чем беспокоиться. Тогда Гермиона заявила, что, будучи в гостях у родителей смотрела кино (это маггловское развлечение, пояснила она Рону, Гарри в этом объяснении не нуждался) про тюрьму, и там при побеге сразу же включались сирены. А как, мол, дела обстоят в Азкабане? Если вдруг случится чрезвычайная ситуация, как об этом узнает администрация? Она ведь не столько за себя беспокоится, а за Гарри с Роном! Тогда оба, чтобы ее успокоить, пообещали навести справки, что да как теперь обстоит в тюрьме.

Гермиона опасалась, что друзей удивит ее страх – она ведь ничего и никогда не боялась! – но обошлось. Не дожидаясь следующих выходных, к ней в отдел заявился торжествующий Гарри и рассказал, что прочитал нужные документы. Азкабан защищает мощный анти-аппарационный барьер, посетителям не разрешается проносить ничего магического (как раз это Гермиона уже знала), заключенных никогда не выпускают из камер, у всех выходов постоянно дежурят вооруженные охранники, так что волноваться не нужно. Администрация дает стопроцентную гарантию, что из Азкабана никто и никогда убежать не сумеет.

Получив эту информацию, Гермиона в свой ближайший выходной день отправилась навестить родителей. Это был ее первый визит домой после того памятного посещения Люциуса в Азкабане. Мать и отец очень обрадовались, а Гермиона теперь смотрела на них совершенно другими глазами. Они сидели за обеденным столом, отец что-то увлеченно рассказывал Гермионе про маггловского премьер-министра, а она слушала, механически кивала и представляла себе, что все могло быть совсем, совсем по-другому...

Каждый раз, встречаясь глазами с матерью, она вспоминала, какая тайна скрывается в прошлом той, и в конце-концов миссис Грейнджер, словно что-то почувствовав, спросила у дочери, в чем дело. Все ли у нее в порядке и почему она так странно на нее смотрит? Гермиона отговорилась большим количеством работы и сильной усталостью, сказала, что тем не менее работа ей очень нравится, а потом быстро перевела разговор на другое.

Вскоре родители сели смотреть телевизор. Гермиона сначала присоединилась к ним, а через полчасика, увидев, что мать с отцом полностью поглощены каким-то фильмом, потихоньку улизнула – и направилась прямо к тумбочке, где хранились все документы семейства Грейнджер. Быстро нашла отцовский паспорт, сняла с него – благо волшебная палочка была у нее при себе постоянно – копию, сунула ее обратно в ящик, а оригинал спрятала в карман. Теперь надо было забрать одежду для Люциуса.

Прислушавшись к звукам телевизора, доносящимся из гостиной, Гермиона быстро зашла в свою спальню, схватила сумочку, превращенную заклинанием Незримого расширения в объемнейший чемодан, и проскользнула в комнату родителей. Распахнув гардероб, она взмахом палочки создала копии всего, что там висело, и быстро запихала всю кучу в сумочку – позже разберется, что там лишнее, а что нет. Теперь необходимо было добыть отцовские волосы. Гермиона вышла в коридор, приоткрыла дверь, бросила сумочку на свою кровать и направилась в ванную комнату. На полочке под зеркалом вместе с зубными щетками, шампунями и прочими принадлежностями всегда лежала отцовская расческа. Она надеялась, что парочка волосков на ней останется, иначе каким образом ей их раздобыть? Ведь не пойдет же она к отцу и не выдернет у него из макушки прядку!

Гермионе повезло – на расческе виднелись несколько волосков. Она спрятала их в заранее припасенный пузырек и с чувством выполненного долга вернулась в гостиную, досматривать фильм.

Теперь ей оставалось получить визу, купить билеты, сварить Оборотное зелье и создать из пера портключ.

Через неделю она встретилась с Драко. Тот сообщил, что жилье в Америке уже куплено – в штате Вермонт. По словам мистера Паркинсона, это трехэтажный особняк 19 века, расположенный в глубоко в лесах, куда магглы забредают очень редко, а учитывая, что особняк они не замечают, как и любые магические постройки, то можно не волноваться, что на новом месте Малфоев кто-нибудь побеспокоит. Гермионе найти нужное место будет довольно просто – надо ехать по дороге, ведущей от маггловского города Ньюфейна, и на тридцатой миле у обочины она заметит огромный валун. Сразу после него в лес уходит аллея, невидимая для магглов, там Драко и будет их ждать в указанный день.

Фальшивые документы для всей семьи юрист должен был получить через неделю, а вещи Драко уже постепенно начал переправлять в новый дом. Гермиона рассказала, что разузнала насчет Азкабана и что следующим этапом для нее будет получение визы и приготовление Оборотного зелья. После этих слов Драко неожиданно протянул ей увесистый сверток. На ее удивленный вопрос, что это такое, буркнул, что там крупная сумма маггловскими деньгами, которые ей просил передать мистер Паркинсон. Он, Драко, понятия не имеет, откуда у отцовского юриста маггловские деньги, но раз уж они есть, пусть Гермиона обеспечит Люциусу максимальный комфорт в процессе путешествия за океан. Гермиона хотела было сразу отказаться, но потом вспомнила, что у нее дома лежит всего около ста фунтов – и этого, разумеется, никоим образом на все нужны не хватит – и взяла деньги. Предварительно уверив Драко, что после приезда в Америку она подробно отчитается по каждому потраченному пенсу. На этом они расстались, вполне мирно, без своих привычных перепалок.

На следующий день, переодевшись в обычную одежду, Гермиона отправилась в маггловский Лондон и сняла на три месяца (на меньший срок хозяйка не согласилась) квартиру. Само собой, сняла на чужое имя, благо маггловские водительские права раздобыть было проще простого, об этом она подумала заранее. Для Гермионы ничего не стоило, пока она гостила у родителей, ночью пробраться к соседям, у которых была дочь – ее ровесница, раскатывающая по Лондону на древнем «Форде Англия», и скопировать нужный документ. Все равно она собиралась перед отъездом в аэропорт стереть квартирной хозяйке память, так что соседской дочке в любом случае ничего бы не грозило. А если бы вдруг какой-то любопытный волшебник вдруг забрел бы к миссис Браун, он бы увидел в ее конторской книге не фамилию Грейнджер, а и вовсе некую «мисс Софи Вуд». А угрызения совести по поводу незаконного проникновение в чужое жилье и кражи документов, как и всего прочего, Гермиону терзать почти перестали. Как она иногда теперь думала – стоит только начать, и преступления быстро перестают казаться чем-то невообразимо страшным.

Ей несказанно повезло (наверное, в тот момент сам Мерлин был на ее стороне), что дом располагался в нескольких кварталах от аэропорта – на такси до Хитроу можно было добраться всего за минут за пятнадцать, а в случае острой необходимости – и пешком. Заплатив за весь срок аренды вперед – вот где очень пригодились деньги Драко! – она сразу же поставила вариться Оборотное зелье, благо все компоненты были заранее припасены в ее крайне вместительной сумочке. Еще Гермиона наложила на дверь и все окна квартиры одно из заклятий, которые не давали магглам видеть магический мир. Она это сделала потому, что боялась возможного грабителя-маггла, который мог влезть в квартиру и опрокинуть котел с зельем. А она не могла тратить еще почти месяц на его повторное приготовление.

Все документы на получение визы Гермиона благополучно сдала, оставалось только пройти собеседование. Она навела справки у людей, ожидавших в посольстве выдачи виз – те ее успокоили, что если она ни разу не нарушала закон и является совершеннолетней, то причины для отказа вряд ли найдутся. Но она все равно решила принести на собеседование волшебную палочку – в любом случае не мешает иметь в запасе возможность наложить Империо.

К счастью, прибегать к магической помощи не понадобилось. Визу ей выдали без всяких проблем, после чего она отправилась в маггловский книжный магазин, на поиски атласа США. Купив его, а заодно и телефонный справочник, Гермиона вернулась в маггловскую квартиру.

После недолгих размышлений над картами северо-востока Америки она решила, что проще всего будет прилететь в Бостон, а оттуда арендовать машину, которая и отвезет ее с Люциусом в дебри Вермонта. Узнав по телефону в справочной Хитроу насчет сроков бронирования, она сразу же заказала два билета на рейс Лондон-Бостон. Потом Гермиона порылась в телефонном справочнике, сделала несколько звонков и в итоге нашла фирму в Бостоне, которая предоставляла – разумеется, за солидную оплату – лимузины для доставки на любые расстояния в пределах штата. После прилета в Бостон они возьмут такси, доедут до офиса фирмы, а там пересядут в лимузин. Маггловских наличных даже после оплаты билетов и прочих расходов у нее все равно останется достаточно, так что она сможет без проблем оплатить многочасовой переезд в комфортабельной машине.

К тому моменту Оборотное зелье, мирно булькающее в котле, уже почти дошло до нужной кондиции. Настало время похитить Риту Скитер, о чем Гермиона и договорилась во время встречи с мистером Паркинсоном. К этому времени Драко и Нарцисса уже отправились во Францию и по фальшивым документам вот-вот должны были перебраться в свой новый американский дом. А вчера от юриста прилетела сова с сообщением – Скитер уже сутки сидит в подвале его дома. Под действием Империо она написала письмо в администрацию Азкабана с просьбой о свидании, согласие оттуда уже получено. Таким образом, Гермионе оставалось только превратить перо в портключ, выпить Оборотное зелье и войти в камин. Чтобы выйти из него уже в Азкабане...

За окном немного посветлело. Гермиона, перебиравшая в уме минувшие события, протянула руку за волшебной палочкой, лежавшей на прикроватной тумбочке, зажгла свечи и взяла пергамент с длинным и сложным заклинанием – тем самым, для создания портключа. Она еще две недели назад выучила его наизусть, но все равно каждый день перечитывала снова и снова – в страхе, что от волнения может в самый ответственный момент что-нибудь перепутать или сбиться. Но нет, память ее не подвела – она помнила все слово в слово.

На работе она взяла небольшой отпуск, сказав мистеру Коннели, что очень соскучилась по родителям и хочет провести с ними недельку. Срочных дел в тот момент в ее отделе не было, так что начальник легко ее отпустил, пожелав как следует отдохнуть. Гарри и Рону Гермиона о своем отпуске не сказала, из-за чего ее немного мучила совесть, но она боялась, что Рон будет настаивать на визите в Нору – мол, мистер и миссис Уизли по ней соскучились и все в том же духе. Просто отказаться она бы не смогла, пришлось бы что-то придумывать, врать, а так она потом просто извинится перед друзьями, сказав, что так устала на работе, что забыла их предупредить. Что еще? Одежду для себя и Люциуса она уже приготовила – две сумки, маггловские документы и деньги ждут ее рядом с котлом с Оборотным зельем в той съемной квартире. Вроде бы ничего не забыла... Можно вставать и готовиться к самому важному дню в ее жизни.

Она быстро оделась, наскоро перекусила – все равно у нее, как всегда в ответственные моменты, не было аппетита – и аппарировала к дому мистера Паркинсона. Ее с поклоном встретил домашний эльф, а через минуту появился и хозяин дома:

– Доброе утро, мисс Грейнджер! Ну как, у вас все готово?

– Здравствуйте, мистер Паркинсон. Готово! Паспорта, одежда, Оборотное зелье – все это нас ждет в маггловской квартире. Где Рита Скитер?

– Пойдемте, – юрист галантно пропустил Гермиону вперед. – Она сидит у меня в подвале, под действием Империо – чтобы не шумела и не пыталась сбежать. Не делайте удивленное лицо, это у магглов бывают мрачные, холодные подвалы с паутиной и прочей пакостью, – усмехнулся он, видя на лице Гермионы легкое замешательство. – А у многих из нас – и у меня в том числе – подвалы бывают предназначены для разных магических опытов и экспериментов, ведь в процессе их проведения иногда возникают неожиданные и не всегда приятные побочные эффекты. Ни один уважающий себя волшебник не будет колдовать в грязи и пыли, все время ожидая, что за шиворот ему свалится какой-нибудь паук. Или еще что похуже. И не будет подвергать возможной опасности предметы обстановки. Так что Скитер находится не в подвале, а во вполне благоустроенном и комфортабельном помещении. Откуда ей не сбежать и не подать весточку. Ее не морят голодом, не подвергают Круцио, так что не стоит о ней беспокоиться.

– А кто ее выпустит? – полюбопытствовала Гермиона, пока они спускались вниз по узким ступеням.

– Мои домашние эльфы уже получили соотвествующие приказы. Через три часа Скитер окажется на Дряналлее. А память мы ей сотрем сейчас же, как я недавно стер тем, кто похитил Скитер. И пусть Грюм все силы аврората бросит на решение данной загадки – им никогда не узнать, кто и что хотел от этой, надо признаться, малоприятной особы.

– Она мне никогда особенно не нравилась, – призналась Гермиона. – Сколько она нам с Гарри и Роном крови попортила на четвертом году обучения! Бр-р-р, даже вспоминать не хочу.

– Сейчас у вас будет возможность с ней поквитаться, если вдруг пожелаете, – усмехнулся мистер Паркинсон, мановением палочки открывая тяжелую, окованную железом дверь. – Милости прошу, Рита Скитер собственной персоной!

Гермиона переступила высокий порог и вошла в просторный зал с вымощеными каменными плитами полом. В воздухе плавали канделябры с зажженными свечами, освещая длинный стол, за которым сидела женщина в ярко-фиолетовой мантии. Услышав шаги, она медленно подняла голову, но не встала. Было видно, что она находится под действием заклинаний – одурманенная, обессиленная, она тупо смотрела на Гермиону, словно не узнавая ее. Рядом со Скитер на столе лежало зеленое принципиарное перо – то самое, на которое возлагалось столько надежд.

Гермиона ринулась к нему, схватила, и в этот момент Рита вдруг слабым голосом произнесла:

– Грейнджер, вы... Я напишу статью... Расскажу...

– Полагаю, мисс Скитер лучше сейчас помолчать, – мистер Паркинсон поднял свою палочку. – Силенсио! – журналистка замолкла на полуслове. – Вон там, – юрист указал на кучу разноцветного тряпья на дальнем конце стола, – лежат несколько ее мантий, их по моему приказу забрали, когда похищали Скитер. Выберите любую, чтобы переодеться после того, как выпьете Оборотное зелье. И не забудьте взять ее очки.

Гермиона подошла и брезгливо поворошила пахнущие резкими духами мантии ядовито-розового, пронзительно-зеленого и кричаще-оранжевого цветов. Она сама в жизни подобную безвкусицу не надела бы, но для маскировки цвет и степень соответствия моде значения не имели. Остановив свой выбор на зеленой мантии («Пусть будет хотя бы под цвет перу!» – подумалось ей), Гермиона подошла к пребывающей в ступоре Скитер и осторожно сняла с той очки.

– Мантия есть, очки есть, пергамент у меня приготовлен заранее, – она вынула из кармана своей мантии свернутый в трубочку лист и продемонстрировала юристу. – Все, что нужно журналисту для взятия интервью. Ой, как же я могла забыть! – ахнув, она обернулась к Скитер, выдернула у нее из прически два блондинистых волоска и тщательно завернула их в свой платок.

– Мисс Грейнджер, возьмите, – юрист протянул ей волшебную палочку. И в ответ на удивленный взгляд Гермионы пояснил:

– Это палочка Скитер. Когда прибудете в Азкабан, вам придется ее сдать. А когда побег будет обнаружен и палочку проверят, она не сможет указать на вас.

– Много чего я продумала, а насчет этого не сообразила, – призналась Гермиона.

– Не переживайте, вы и так много сделали, – успокоил ее мистер Паркинсон, – столько всего организовали, немудрено, что какая-то мелочь могла от вас ускользнуть.

Гермиона сунула палочку Риты в карман:

– Вот теперь, кажется, точно все! Надо стереть ей память и можно создавать портключ.

Она хотела сама этим заняться, но ее опередил юрист. Мистер Паркинсон уже держал в руке свою волшебную палочку, направив ее на журналистку:

– Обливиате! – Скитер слабо дернулась и, закрыв глаза, уронила готову на стол. – Все, о ней можно больше не беспокоиться, – повернулся к ней спиной мистер Паркинсон. – Пойдемте, мисс Грейнджер, нас больше ничего в этом подвале не держит. – Юрист пропустил Гермиону в дверь и закрыл ее за собой взмахом палочки.

Пока они поднимались обратно на первый этаж, Гермиона не знала, куда деть источающую приторный аромат мантию. Принципиарное перо она бережно держала в другой руке.

– А как работает это ваше заклинание? Для него нужны какие-то специальные, особенные приготовления или зелья? – спросил мистер Паркинсон.

– Нет, ничего такого не надо, – ответила Гермиона, – просто его надо произносить, находясь именно в том месте, куда предстоить попасть после активации портключа. Так что я сейчас же аппарирую в квартиру и произнесу заклинание там.

– Тогда и я с вами, – сказал юрист. – Подожду вашего возвращения из Азкабана, а когда будете готовы к путешествию, сотрете мне память, как мы и договаривались.

– Конечно, – кивнула Гермиона.

– Ну же, перестаньте мусолить эту чудовищную вещь, – с улыбкой кивнул юрист на мантию Скитер, которую Гермиона держала на расстоянии вытянутой руки и слегка морщилась. – Оставите ее в моем кабинете, пока мы будет создавать портключ. Все равно вам для визита в Азкабан нужен камин. Киньте эту тряпку вместе с пергаментом и палочкой этой, хм, дамы куда-нибудь в угол, потом мы аппарируем в ту маггловскую квартиру, вы создадите ключ и вернетесь сюда. Переоденетесь – и в камин!

– Хорошо, – смущенно улыбнулась Гермиона, страшно радуясь тому, что хотя бы на время сможет избавиться от чужой мантии.

Они поднялись в уже знакомый кабинет, мистер Паркинсон хлопнул в ладоши. На ковре возник домашний эльф:

– Да, хозяин?

– Мы с мисс Грейнджер сейчас отлучимся на несколько минут, а потом она вернется сюда и воспользуется камином. Я вернусь позже. Что делать с той женщиной в подвале, ты уже знаешь.

– Все будет сделано в точности как вы приказали, хозяин, – поклонился эльф.

– Отлично! Свободен, – юрист кивком отпустил исчерзнувшего с глубоким поклоном эльфа. Потом он обернулся к Гермионе, которая заклинанием привела в порядок измятую мантию Риты Скитер и аккуратно повесила ее на спинку кресла.

– Вы готовы? – Гермиона вопросительно глянула на юриста. Тот кивнул:

– Да, готов. Очень скоро мы наконец узнаем, сработает ли ваш безумный план, мисс Грейнджер. Очень надеюсь, что сработает. И что хотя бы в Америке у Люциуса все будет хорошо. Я не знаю всех подробностей, – в порыве внезапной откровенности добавил мистер Паркинсон, – он меня в них никогда не посвящал, но могу поклясться – с тех пор, как Люциус женился на Нарциссе, счастлив он не был ни единого дня...

Гермиона никак эти неожиданные слова не прокомментировала, сделав вид, что смахивает с полы своей мантии несуществующие пылинки, а мистер Паркинсон продолжил:

– Жаль только, что после Обливиате я не буду помнить, что приложил руку к его спасению. Но хотя бы смогу порадоваться, узнав, что он бежал из тюрьмы...

Гермиона вздохнула, понимая, что как бы ей не хотелось не применять к мистеру Паркинсону Обливиате, она не имеет права этого не делать. Да он и сам прекрасно знал, что его память – ключ к возможной поимке Люциуса... Гермиона взяла юриста под руку, еще раз огляделась, убедившись, что ничего не забыла, и они с хлопком исчезли.


	14. Chapter 14

**Глава 14**

– Давненько я не бывал в маггловском жилище, – заметил мистер Паркинсон, с любопытством озираясь, пока Гермиона еще раз проглядывала пергамент.

– Присядьте, вон там есть диван, – она махнула рукой в сторону упомянутой мебели, даже не обернувшись к юристу, что было с ее стороны довольно невежливо, но она была слишком поглощена повторением заклинания, – и ничего не говорите, пока я не закончу. Заклятье такое сложное, что боюсь даже представить, что может случиться, если я вдруг ошибусь.

Мистер Паркинсон без возражений уселся на вполне приличный – для маггловского – диван, а Гермиона отложила пергамент со шпаргалкой, взяла в левую руку перо, в правую – свою волшебную палочку и, набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, стала вполголоса медленно читать заклинание. Чем дольше она читала, тем сильнее возрастало странное напряжение в воздухе маггловской квартиры. Юрист почувствовал, как у него забегали по коже мурашки от магической мощи, все сильнее сгущавшейся от слов этой молоденькой девушки. «Если и Поттер с Уизли такие же опытные волшебники, немудрено, что Вольдеморт проиграл,» – промелькнуло в голове у мистера Паркинсона. – «Я никогда не слышал и не видел ничего подобного!»

Спустя пять минут Гермиона глубоко вздохнула и опустила руку с пером. Концентрация магической энергии сразу же пошла на убыль и через несколько секунд пропала совсем.

– Все, портключ готов, – слабым голосом произнесла она. – Теперь стоит только сломать перо пополам – и мы тут же окажемся в этой комнате. Сверху я наложила на него маскирующее заклятие. Пока портключ не будет задействован, никто не сможет догадаться, чем это перо является в действительности, – Гермиона осторожно положила перо на журнальный столик, нетвердым шагом медленно подошла к дивану и присела рядом с мистером Паркинсоном. Тот заметил, что она побледнела:

– С вами все в порядке? Хотите воды?

– Ох, я почему-то вдруг так устала, раньше такого никогда не было... Наверное, я просто немного переволновалась, – покачала она головой, откидываясь на спинку дивана и переводя дыхание. – Сейчас немного посижу, головокружение пройдет и все будет хорошо.

– Должен отдать вам должное – я никогда не был свидетелем наложения заклинания такой мощи! Вы молодец, мисс Грейнджер, хоть и... – тут он резко оборвал себя на полуслове.

– Хоть я и магглорожденная, вы ведь это хотели сказать? – докончила за него Гермиона.

– Простите, – вздохнул тот, заметно смутившись, – по инерции вырвалось. В моем возрасте людям бывает тяжело меняться.

– Ладно, – кивнула она, – прощаю. Знаете, я с недавних пор перестала обращать внимание, если меня называют грязнокровкой или магглорожденной. Я знаю, кто я и что из себя представляю. И знают мои близкие и друзья. А мнение остальных меня уже как-то перестало волновать. Главное – оставаться самой собой и не переступать через свои убеждения и принципы.

– А как относятся ваши принципы к тому, что вы собираетесь помочь опасному преступнику бежать из тюрьмы?

– Мистер Малфой – не преступник, – ответила Гермиона. – И мне очень жаль, что Визенгамот в свое время этого не понял.

Мистер Паркинсон с любопытством посмотрел на нее:

– Что же Люциус вам рассказал тогда? Не могу себе даже представить, что вы такого узнали, что так рьяно кинулись его спасать! Ведь он, сколько я его знаю, презирал и ненавидел вам подобных. Может, все же расскажете, в чем дело-то? – вкрадчиво спросил юрист. – Все равно через час или полтора я забуду об этом под действием вашего Обливиате.

– Извините, но нет. Не могу, и больше не просите, – твердо ответила Гермиона. Чтобы избежать дальнейших расспросов, она встала и быстро вышла в соседнюю комнату, где стоял котел с Оборотным Зельем.

У нее был приготовлен небольшой флакон, куда она перелила часть зелья из большого котла. Потом Гермиона осторожно развернула платок и кинула во флакон волос Риты Скитер. Жидкость немедленно сменила цвет с темно-коричневого на фиолетовый и запенилась. Гермиона, брезгливо поморщившись, тщательно закупорила флакон и вернулась к мистеру Паркинсону:

– Все, зелье готово, отправляюсь к камину в вашем кабинете! Мою палочку оставляю тут, – Гермиона аккуратно положила ее на комод, – заберу, когда вернусь с Лю... мистером Малфоем.

– На моем столе в шкатулке найдете летучий порох, остальное – за вами. Что ж, удачи вам, мисс Грейнджер, она вам сейчас очень нужна, – юрист встал и подал ей руку. Гермиона ответила на пожатие. – Буду с нетерпением ждать вашего возвращения!

– Хотите, я включу телевизор, чтобы вам не было скучно?

– Нет, спасибо. Я вполне в состоянии провести полчаса в размышлениях, – покачал головой мистер Паркинсон. – Ну а если будет совсем невтерпеж ждать, гляну, что там пишет маггловская пресса, – кивнул он на журнальный столик, где лежала стопка газет и журналов. Некоторые ингредиенты в Оборотное зелье было необходимо кидать строго по часам, и Гермионе приходилось иногда подолгу ждать в этой квартире, чтобы вовремя добавить толченый рог двурога или шкуру бумсланга. В это время она и развлекала себя чтением маггловских журналов – от нервного перенапряжения читать свои излюбленные научные трактаты из библиотеки Министерства у нее уже не осталось никаких сил.

Она была готова аппарировать, но медлила. Вдруг охранники Азкабана заподозрят, что перед ними не настоящая Рита Скитер? Вдруг заклинание не сработает и портключ не перенесет их с Люциусом обратно в квартиру? И тогда после окончания свидания охранник, пришедший отвести известную журналистку обратно в каминную, обнаружит в камере вовсе не ее, а совсем другого человека. И случится катастрофа.

Нет-нет, никаких «вдруг», не надо даже и думать о провале. В конце концов она уже на втором курсе Хогвартса сумела сварить Оборотное зелье – а это была трудная задача. Намного труднее, чем ей предстоит сейчас – всего каких-то полчасика поизображать любопытную и настырную дамочку.

Аппарировав в кабинет мистера Паркинсона, Гермиона откупорила флакон и, задержав дыхание, залпом выпила фиолетовую бурду. От омерзительного вкуса ее чуть не вывернуло наизнанку, но она смогла сдержаться. И почти сразу же почувствовала сильное жжение и боль, неумолимо распространяющиеся по всему телу. Под мантией пояс джинсов немедленно впился в тело, свитер стал размера на два меньше – Скитер была заметно полнее ее. Стиснув зубы и зажмурившись, Гермиона переждала превращение, а когда ощутила, что действие зелья наконец миновало, осторожно открыла глаза. И поняла, что стала плохо видеть. Пришлось нацепить на нос Ритины очки. Оглядев себя, она увидела, что, кроме лишних килограммов, заполучила длиннющие красные ногти на руках, а ощупав голову, поняла, что у нее квадратная челюсть и вместо прически – какое-то невообразимо уродливое сооружение. «Б-р-р, ну и видок у меня», – подумала она, – «настоящее пугало!»

Она сняла свою мантию, избавилась от нее с помощью Эванеско, чтобы не осталось никаких доказательств ее присутствия в доме мистера Паркинсона (а для путешествия за океан она ей все равно не понадобится) и нацепила мантию Скитер. Бережно разложила по карманам драгоценное принципиарное перо, пергамент и волшебную палочку журналистки. Где тут летучий порох? Вот он, как и говорил мистер Паркинсон, в коробке на его столе.

Пора.

Гермиона-Скитер взяла горсть летучего пороха, кинула в огонь, шагнула вперед и выпалила: «Азкабан!» Привычная череда чужих каминов, легкое головокружение – и вот она, отряхнувшись, выходит в знакомую по прежнему визиту комнату. Она сомневалась, что сегодня, как и в прошлый раз, будет дежурить мистер Кент, но в глубине души все равно на это надеялась.

Навстречу ей из-за стола поднялся крупный волшебник лет сорока с мрачным выражением лица:

– Рита Скитер? Из «Ежедневного Пророка»?

– Да, это я, – Гермиона заставила себя держаться уверенно и нахально, вспоминая, как вела себя журналистка во время их встреч несколько лет назад.

– К заключенному Малфою?

– Да.

– Я Ларри Стивенс, дежурный по каминной Азкабана. Сдайте вашу волшебную палочку.

Гермиона охотно протянула ему палочку журналистки. Охранник спрятал ее в шкаф, а потом взял со стола тонкий золотой прут длиной около двух футов и провел им вдоль тела лже-Скитер. Около кармана, в котором лежало принципиарное перо, прут сильно дернулся.

– Что это такое? – полюбопытствовала удивленная Гермиона.

– Эта штука определяет, есть ли у вас при себе какие бы то ни было магические предметы, – ответил тот. – А у вас явно что-то есть. Будьте любезны достать из карманов все магические амулеты и артефакты, которые при вас находятся.

У Гермионы заколотилось сердце, но она и виду не подала, что волнуется. Вынув перо, она протянула его Стивенсу:

– А-а, я поняла, в чем дело. Вот, прошу. Из магических предметов у меня с собой только принципиарное перо, но оно – неотъемлемая часть моей профессиональной деятельности и я была бы вам признательна, если бы вы меня его не лишали, – и она, в душе трясясь от волнения, кокетливо улыбнулась дежурному. Тот повертел неотъемлемую часть профессиональной деятельности в руках:

– И как это работает?

Гермиона, изображая бывалую журналистку, взяла из рук Стивенса принципиарное перо и небрежно поставила его на свиток пергамента, который вытащила из другого кармана:

– Проверка. Я нахожусь в Азкабане, готовлюсь взять интервью у бывшего Пожирателя смерти Люциуса Малфоя...

Перо застрочило с бешеной скоростью. Стивенс понимающе кивнул:

– А-а, ясно. Удобная штука, не надо разводить писанину, сиди себе и говори. Думаю, можете оставить его при себе, миссис...

– Мисс, – автоматически поправила его Гермиона.

– Мисс Скитер.

Гермиона изо всех сил постаралась сохранить безмятежно-уверенное выражение лица и не выдать своего ликования. Самый опасный момент был позади! Охранник не заподозрил, на что способна эта маленькая вещица! И его сканер – ведь Гермиона выросла среди магглов и прекрасно знала, как называются подобные предметы – не засек, что под зафиксированной им слабенькой магической аурой спрятана невообразимая мощь! А во время ее предыдущего визита мистер Кент не проверил ее сканером только лишь потому, что она была знаменитой Гермионой Грейнджер.

– Спасибо, мистер Стивенс, – она широко улыбнулась и нервно поправила на переносице очки Скитер. Они ее невероятно раздражали. – Знаете, какая это незаменимая вещь, когда берешь интервью! Кстати, у меня на сегодня запланированы еще две важные встречи, так что, будьте добры, поскорее проводите меня к Малфою.

– У нас в ближайшие дни вроде никакой годовщины победы над Вольдемортом не предвидится, – хмыкнул охранник, беря со стола дубинку и отпирая дверь каминной, – чего вам вдруг приспичило брать у этого подонка интервью?

– Я собираюсь написать целую серию очерков обо всех участниках той войны, а может даже и целую книгу, – важно задрала нос лже-Скитер, выходя в коридор. – Пока поговорю со всеми осужденными Пожирателями смерти, потом с Поттером и его друзьями и членами Ордена Феникса. Просто Малфой был правой рукой Темного Лорда, самым приближенным к нему человеком, поэтому я решила начать именно с него.

– Да этих уродов, Пожирателей, надо было сразу же казнить на месте, – зло прищурился Стивенс, – а не сажать в Азкабан! Были бы тут еще дементоры, они бы им устроили веселую жизнь! Вот это было бы подходящее наказание! Но нет, Орден Феникса, видите ли, не захотел марать руки, объявил, что хватит смертей! Забыли, что ли, стольких людей они угробили?

– Да, но...

– Что «но», мисс Скитер? – резко перебил Гермиону охранник. – Нотт замучил до смерти мою троюродную сестру, а я должен притворяться, что не испытываю к Пожирателям ненависти? Разве справедливо, что столько людей лежат в могилах, а эти сволочи будут жить, пусть даже и в Азкабане?

Гермиона не нашлась, что ответить и сделала вид, что больше всего ее в данный момент интересует каменный пол под ногами. В полном молчании они довольно быстро дошли до знакомой Гермионе камеры и Стивенс, подняв дубинку, изо всех сил ударил ею по железной двери:

– Эй, Малфой, к тебе гости!

Ответа, как и в первый раз, не последовало. Стивенс отцепил от пояса ключи, отпер дверь и посторонился, пропуская Гермиону вперед. Она заколебалась, вспомнив, что по правилам охранник должен сначала надеть на Люциуса наручники. Стивенс угадал причину ее замешательства:

– Не бойтесь, мисс Скитер, ничего Малфой вам не сделает, он прочно прикован к стене. Недавно Макнейр набросился на собственную мать, пришедшую его навестить – видать, окончательно спятил. Да и прежде бывали случаи, когда заключенные пытались лезть в драку с охраной. И тогда администрация решила ужесточить правила и держать всех закованными постоянно. А уж если кто-то из визитеров на свой страх и риск захочет приблизиться к ним – что ж, пусть потом пеняет на себя. Ну что, вы идете? – спросил охранник замершую на пороге Гермиону. Она вспомнила, кого тот перед собой сейчас видит, и капризно протянула:

– А мне будет где присесть? Я же не могу брать интервью стоя!

– Я для вас табурет поставил, не очень удобный, конечно, но как-нибудь обойдетесь. Ладно, раз вы боитесь, я войду первым, – неверно истолковав заминку Гермионы, мистер Стивенс, всем своим видом изображая презрение к женской трусости, отстранил ее и первым шагнул в камеру. Она последовала за ним и увидела ту же знакомую картину – холодные каменные стены, табурет для посетителей, узкий топчан. Только на этот раз Люциус на нем не сидел, а лежал, лицом к стене. Через грубый серый холст тюремной мантии проступали острые лопатки. Гермиона присела на табурет и, продолжая изображать Риту Скитер, вынула из кармана пергамент и принципиарное перо, а охранник подошел к топчану:

– Давай вставай, ты!.. – Стивенс определенно проглотил какое-то грубое ругательство, уже готовое сорваться с его губ. – Что, не слышал? К тебе посетитель!

Люциус даже не пошевелился. Тогда охранник схватил лежащую в изголовье топчана цепь от наручников и дернул:

– Не встанешь – сильно пожалеешь!

Малфой, все еще лежа лицом к каменной стене камеры, очень тихо сказал:

– Я слышал голос. Это вовсе не мой сын, который должен был сегодня ко мне прийти. А ни с кем другим я говорить не хочу.

– Смеешь свои пожелания тут высказывать? Еще как будешь говорить, ублюдок! – рявкнул Стивенс злобно. – Вон, в «Ежедневном пророке»к тебе до сих пор интерес проявляют! Так что изволь ты, мразь, вежливо ответить на все вопросы мисс Скитер!

Малфой с трудом перевернулся на спину, повернул голову и холодно посмотрел на лже-Скитер. Гермиона вздрогнула, потому что у Люциуса был подбит правый глаз и рассечена губа.

– Мало вы изводили мою семью своими вопросами, пока меня судил Визенгамот? Мало написали гадких статеек? Что вам еще от меня надо? – с горечью спросил он.

Гермиона проглотила уже готовые вырваться слова насчет того, кто разрешил бить заключенных. Она ведь не подозревала, что Скитер могла и раньше беседовать с Люциусом. А грязные, как он выразился, статейки Риты она не читала, потому что после падения Вольдеморта всегда старалась максимально избегать ее «творчества». Но ей надо было оставаться в образе, поэтому она поправила на носу очки и важно ответила:

– Я задумала целую серию статей, посвященных войне с Темным Лордом, а мой редактор эту идею одобрил. Поэтому, Малфой, я здесь и собираюсь получить от вас ответы на все мои вопросы, хотите вы этого или нет!

– Не хочу, знаете ли, – и Люциус повернулся обратно к стенке. Гермиона растерянно посмотрела на Стивенса, понимая, что если Малфой не согласится на интервью, то ей придется уйти и весь тщательно подготовленный побег пойдет насмарку. Она лихорадочно сображала, каким же образом заставить Люциуса заговорить, причем так, чтобы охранник убрался наконец из камеры. Но прежде чем она что-либо придумала, Стивенс начал действовать. Он выругался сквозь зубы, схватил Люциуса за грудки, рывком поднял с топчана и, коротко замахнувшись, ударил его кулаком в живот. Малфой сдавленно охнул, согнулся пополам и упал на колени, а Стивенс отцепил от пояса дубинку и с размаху несколько раз опустил ее на спину заключенного. Потрясенная до глубины души Гермиона, забыв обо всем на свете, забыв о принципиарном пере, перелете в Америку и о том, что сейчас она – не она, а Рита Скитер, вскочила со своего табурета:

– Не надо! Не бейте его!

Стивенс резко обернулся к ней, и Гермиона, увидев выражение его лица, быстренько прикусила язык и опустилась обратно на табурет.

– Вы что же, жалеете его? – прошипел охранник в лучших традициях Темного Лорда. Гермиона поняла, что дала маху, и поспешила исправиться, стараясь не смотреть с жалостью на скорчившегося на полу Люциуса:

– Нет-нет, что вы! Жалеть? Кого, Малфоя? Да он этого не дождется даже за все золото Гринготтса! Просто если вы переусердствуете с... э-э... увещеваниями, вряд ли Малфой сможет ответить на мои вопросы. И получится, что я впустую тащилась в вашу ужасную тюрьму и зря потратила свое драгоценное время!

– Не волнуйтесь, – осклабился Стивенс. – Этих Пожирателей не так уж и легко вырубить. Оклемается через минуту, я ж ничего такого не сделал, так, только мозги немного вправил.

Ничего такого не сделал! Гермиона от возмущения чуть не высказала Стивенсу все, что она думает о его методах обращения с заключенными, но вовремя вспомнила, что Рите Скитер должно быть совершенно все равно, бьют бывших Пожирателей или нет. Ей лишь бы свое интервью взять, а больше ее ничего не волнует. С этими мыслями Гермиона проглотила рвущееся с языка гневное внушение, придала лицу максимально равнодушное выражение – хотя это было так трудно! – и стала терпеливо ждать, пока Люциус, явно находившийся в полуобмороке, хотя бы немного придет в себя.

Стивенс же прицепил дубинку обратно к поясу и продолжил стоять рядом с Малфоем, скучающе глядя на сжавшегося на холодных каменных плитах бывшего Пожирателя. Охраннику определенно было наплевать, что свидетелем его поведения оказалась Рита Скитер. Гермионе подумалось, что уж не из-за молчаливого ли одобрения администрации Азкабана (или даже самого Министерства!) Стивенс не боится, что журналистка, печально известная своим пристрастием к скандальным новостям, может сообщить общественности об избиениях заключенных в тюрьме. Хотя лично ей, Гермионе, в общем-то не было никакого дела до того, как обращаются с сидящими в соседних камерах Ноттом, Гойлом, Макнейром и прочими. Сейчас для нее был важен только Малфой и больше никто!

Она украдкой посмотрела на наручные часы – до вылета их рейса времени еще полно, но все равно терять лишние минуты ей вовсе не улыбалось. Мало ли какие непредвиденные обстоятельства могут возникнуть! Поэтому Гермиона вежливо кашлянула и осведомилась у Стивенса:

– Еще раз напоминаю, что у меня весь день расписан по минутам. Может, вы поднимете Малфоя и посадите туда? – она махнула в сторону убогого топчана. – Вряд ли на полу он быстрее придет в себя.

Охранник кинул на нее мрачный взгляд, помедлил немного, но все же решил послушаться – крепко схватил Люциуса под руку, рывком поднял с пола и грубо усадил на топчан. У Малфоя вырвался сдавленный стон, по лицу прошла судорога боли, а Гермиона впервые в жизни поняла суть выражения «сердце кровью обливается». Она неотрывно смотрела Люциусу в лицо, мысленно изо всех сил внушая ему: «Умоляю, не упрямьтесь! Согласитесь поговорить с Ритой Скитер!» Но он избегал встречаться с журналисткой взглядом и предпочел мрачно уставиться в угол камеры, прижимая к животу скованные руки. Стивенс хмыкнул, в сомнении разглядывая замерших в противоположных углах камеры журналистку и Малфоя, потом схватил Люциуса за плечо и встряхнул:

– Ну что, образумился? Будешь отвечать мисс Скитер или мне тебе придется преподать еще один, более серьезный урок, но уже после ее ухода?

Малфой наконец оторвался от разглядывания щелей в каменных глыбах, из которых был сложен Азкабан, и проговорил еле слышно:

– У меня разве есть выбор? Придется отвечать, а то вдруг вы мне потом что-нибудь сломаете.

– Мне, в общем-то, все равно, что с ними будет, но вам не кажется, что они и так уже понесли заслуженное наказание? – не выдержав, спросила Гермина-Скитер с деланной небрежностью. – Зачем же их еще и бить?

– А чтобы ублюдки знали свое место! К тому же они не люди, а Пожиратели смерти! Если эта мразь вам сейчас начнет расписывать, как с ним тут плохо обращаются, не слушайте – он это заслужил. А ты, – огрызнулся он на Малфоя, – не смей болтать ничего лишнего! – Люциус бросил на Стивенса выразительный взгляд, в котором явственно читались все те чувства, которые он испытывал к охраннику, но ничего не ответил, а только утвердительно кивнул. – Отлично! Тогда я пошел, у вас есть час. И рекомендую все же не приближаться к Малфою, хотя я уверен, что он ничего вам не сделает. Потому что знает, что случится, если он посмеет хотя бы пальцем вас тронуть! – Стивенс нехорошо ухмыльнулся и вышел, с грохотом захлопнув за собой дверь камеры.

Гермиона прислушалась, уловила удаляющиеся по коридору шаги и с облегчением вздохнула. Все, теперь дело за малым – подойти к Люциусу, активизировать портключ, и – свобода! Но пока она должна задать ему один вопрос, который мучал ее уже несколько минут.

– Как вы себя чувствуете? Он вам что-нибудь повредил?

– А вам-то какое дело? – безразлично ответил Малфой.

– Я должна знать, с какими проблемами нам предстоит столкнуться.

– Нам? Проблемами? Мисс Скитер, я вас не понимаю.

– Ну чего вам стоит сказать, а? Что-то серьезное?

– Несколько синяков и, судя по ощущениям, трещина в ребре, – раздраженно сказал Люциус. – А теперь задавайте ваши вопросы и избавьте меня от своего общества!

Она радостно улыбнулась Малфою:

– Да нет никаких вопросов! Я вам обещала помочь выбраться отсюда – и сейчас сдержу слово!

Он удивленно посмотрел на нее:

– Я всегда знал, что вы наглая, беспринципная, алчная бабенка, но никогда не предполагал, что вы сумасшедшая! Неужели успели спятить по какой-то причине, пока я тут наслаждался прелестями азкабанского заключения?

– Нет-нет, я не сумасшедшая! А это, – Гермиона ткнула себя пальцем в грудь, – всего лишь Оборотное зелье! Я не Рита Скитер, а Гермиона Грейнджер!

Люциус потряс головой:

– Вы несете какую-то чушь, мисс Скитер. Не понимаю, что вы имеете в виду. Вам нужны ответы для вашей газетенки? В очередной раз прошу – быстрее задавайте вопросы и проваливайте. Мне никого, кроме сына, не хочется видеть, а вас – тем более.

– Повторяю – я не Рита Скитер! – рявкнула Гермиона, утомленная его упрямством. Она вскочила с табурета, подошла вплотную и встала перед Люциусом, уперев руки в боки. – Хотите, чтобы я вам это доказала? Пожалуйста! Когда три с половиной года назад в Министерстве шла битва за Пророчество, вы спасли меня от Беллатрикс Лестрейндж! Доставили меня к себе домой, чтобы со мной ничего не случилось, а потом сдались аврорам!

– Все это было в газетах, мисс Скитер, – холодно ответил Люциус, – и этим вы мне ничего не доказали. Не понимаю, почему вы продолжаете настаивать на подобной чуши – что передо мной сейчас находится мисс Грейнджер, а вовсе не лживая и бессовестная журналистка.

– Да нет же! Я не Скитер, говорю вам! – воскликнула Гермиона напористо. – Я была у вас четыре месяца назад, и вы признались мне, что много лет назад любили мою маму, Элизабет Джонс!

От неожиданности Малфой побледнел, хотя Гермионе казалось, что это уже невозможно, и отшатнулся от нее:

– Что?.. Но как вы?.. Шпионили за мисс Грейнджер? Тайно подлили ей Веритасерум?

– Клянусь Мерлином, я – Гермиона! И все, что вы совершали по приказу Вольдеморта, было для того, чтобы защитить мою маму! И еще вы стерли ей память – по ее же просьбе! А когда вы мне все рассказали, я обещала, что обязательно что-нибудь придумаю, но вытащу вас отсюда! Ну, вам еще нужны доказательства или уже хватит? – присаживаясь рядышком на топчан, спросила она у ошеломленного Малфоя. Он неверяще смотрел на нее во все глаза:

– Не может этого быть... Вы... Вы...

– Поверили наконец? – улыбнулась Гермиона.

– Я... Нет. Не знаю...

– Что там знать! Да я это, я!

– Не может быть. Просто не могу поверить, что вы скрываетесь под внешностью этой отвратительной особы!

– Именно я, мистер Малфой! И нам надо спешить!

Но Люциусу определенно было трудно поверить в то, что он только что увидел и услышал:

– Значит, вы под Оборотным зельем?

– Да!

– Но как?..

– Очень просто! Похитить Риту Скитер, взять у нее волос, кинуть в приготовленное зелье – и вот я здесь!

– Что вы задумали? Это же очень опасно! Вы ради меня так страшно рискуете, а я этого не заслуживаю, – Малфой неотрывно смотрел на лже-Скитер, словно стараясь за внешностью журналистки разглядеть черты Гермионы. – К тому же отсюда нельзя выбраться, вы же знаете.

– Заслуживаете, – уверенно ответила она. – А как выбраться, я узнала, пока искала способ вытащить вас законным путем. Вот, глядите, – она показала Люциусу принципиарное перо. – Знаете, что это такое?

Тот отрицательно покачал головой.

– Я отобрала эту вещь у настоящей Риты Скитер и превратила ее в портключ. Сейчас я сломаю перо пополам – и вы с вами окажемся в безопасном месте!

– Мисс Грейнджер, из Азкабана нельзя выбраться с помощью портключа, – мягко заметил Малфой, – да и безопасного места для меня нигде нет и быть не может. А вы только подвергаете себя огромной опасности, и все из-за кого? Из-за человека, который был правой рукой Темного Лорда? Из-за убийцы и мрази, как верно выразился этот... – он кивнул на дверь, имея в виду Стивенса.

– У меня нет времени сейчас вам все подробно рассказывать, – сказала Гермиона. – Но я действую не одна – мне помогают Драко и ваш семейный юрист, мистер Паркинсон.

– Драко? – уже в который раз за последние десять минут поразился Люциус. – Он захотел иметь с вами дело?

– Захотел, ради вашего спасения. Я все расскажу, когда мы выберемся отсюда. Время у нас есть, но его не так много, чтобы тратить его на разговоры? Беремся вместе за это перо, и держите его крепче! Я не знаю, подействует оно после наложения заклинания так же, как обычный портключ, или нет. Ведь заклинание настолько мощное, что должно запросто пробить антиаппарационный барьер этой тюрьмы!

Люциус обеими руками стиснул верхушку уже порядком измочаленного зеленого пера и пробормотал нечто вроде «Неужели меня ожидает сомнительная слава второго человека, сумевшего отсюда сбежать?». А у Гермионы промелькнула мысль – интересно, что же станет с цепями, приковывающими Люциуса к стене камеры? Перенесутся ли они вместе с ними целиком или кусок останется в Азкабане, а кусок окажется в маггловской квартире? Потом она взяла принципиарное перо за оставшуюся свободной нижнюю половинку и глянула на Малфоя:

– Готовы?

Тот кивнул, то ли от волнения, то ли от неверия в результат не сумев произнести не слова.

– Итак, на счет три! – предупредила его Гермиона. – Раз... Два... И... Три!

И она сломала многострадальное приниципиарное перо.


	15. Chapter 15

**Глава 15**

Сначала ничего не произошло.

Никаких привычных рывков за живот, никакого ощущения полета. Гермиона замерла в ужасе, подумав, что заклинание могло быть неправильным или, возможно, при наложении маскировки на принципиарное перо разные чары смешались друг с другом и их взаимодействие вызвало какие-то непредвиденные помехи. Она уже хотела вскочить, как вдруг почувствовала, как едва ощутимо задрожал пол. Гермиона бросила взгляд на Люциуса – тот тоже смотрел себе под ноги. У нее пронеслась паническая мысль, что с заклинанием она переборщила, тряску могут ощутить охранники, поднимут тревогу, а они с Люциусом до сих пор еще тут! Но тут Гермиона заметила, как от обломков пера, которые они с Малфоем до сих пор судорожно сжимали в руках, распространяется хоть и слабое, но заметное невооруженным глазом голубоватое свечение. От волнения у нее совершенно пересохло во рту, и поэтому она толкнула Люциуса локтем – мол, смотрите!

Свечение становилось все сильнее и буквально за несколько секунд окутало и ее, и Люциуса. Он прижался плечом к плечу Гермионы и удивленно прошептал:

– Что это?

– Понятия не имею, – только и успела шепнуть она в ответ, как вдруг ее с невообразимой силой куда-то потянуло. Ощущения были такие же, как при перемещении с помощью обычного портключа, только во много, много раз сильнее. Она ахнула, изо всех сил сжав в руке обломки принципиарного пера, которое со страшной мощью куда-то ее тащило. В лицо ударил резкий ледяной ветер. Мантию нещадно трепало, очки Скитер сорвало с переносицы и отшвырнуло прочь, а глаза сразу же заслезились. Гермиона не знала, сколько времени это продолжалось – по ее ощущениям, намного дольше, чем обычное путешествие портключом – но в конце-концов ветер резко стих и она, потеряв от неожиданности равновесие, рухнула ничком – хорошо еще не с очень большой высоты. И тут же зашипела от боли, чувствительно приложившись обеими коленками и левым локтем обо что-то твердое. А через секунду раздался страшный грохот и сдавленное проклятие, которое, судя по голосу, принадлежало Малфою.

Гермиона хотела встать, но почти сразу же ощутила, как одежда становится ей впору, волосы удлиняются и падают ей на глаза, а зрение стремительно обретает резкость – действие Оборотного зелья закончилось. Надо было ей выпить немного больше – она ведь могла превратиться бы обратно в себя прямо на глазах у охраны! Но что сделано, то сделано, волноваться уже нет смысла – самая опасная часть их плана теперь позади.

Она, радуясь тому, что стала наконец сама собой, встала, потерла ушибленные коленки и откинула растрепавшиеся пряди со лба. Ура – портключ сработал как надо, она находилась в маггловской квартире!

Гермиона обернулась и увидела лежащего Люциуса, а рядом с ним – большую каменную глыбу, в которой виднелось кольцо, удерживающее цепи от наручников. Значит, вместе с ними переместился и кусок Азкабана! Интересно, много было шуму? Потому что если много, охрана немедленно прибежит посмотреть, что произошло, и обнаружит побег раньше времени. Надо спешить!

Болезненно кривясь – падение определенно не прошло незамеченным для его травм, какими бы они ни были – Люциус с трудом поднялся на ноги и пораженно выдохнул:

– Не может этого быть!..

Гермиона радостно подскочила к нему:

– Мистер Малфой, у нас получилось! Получилось! – и она с таким пылом кинулась его обнимать, что тот сдавленно охнул:

– Вы спасли меня из Азкабана, а сами сейчас мне доломаете еще оставшиеся целыми кости! И все ваши труды пропадут зря, потому что я не смогу двигаться.

Гермиона отстранилась и внимательно на него посмотрела. Люциус улыбался – так, как она никогда бы не думала, что он может улыбаться – искренне, от всей души:

– Вам раньше говорили, мисс Грейнджер, что вы большая умница?

Гермиона слегка покраснела.

– Мне... Нам... – забормотала она, вдруг непонятно почему почувствовав неловкость и смущение, но тут дверь резко распахнулась и на пороге возник мистер Паркинсон с палочкой наизготовку:

– Ну, как все прошло? Люциус! – широко улыбающийся юрист взмахом палочки убрал наручники и каменную глыбу и крепко обнял Малфоя – Поздравляю с успешным побегом!

Гермиона тихо стояла рядом. На нее вдруг нашел странный ступор и пошевелиться она не могла, хотя понимала, что ей надо поторапливаться, пока по всей магической Великобритании не объявили тревогу.

– Сколько же времени прошло... Несмотря на все, что наговорила мне эта девушка, я все равно не верил, что ей удастся вытащить тебя, – говорил тем временем мистер Паркинсон.

– Ты даже не представляешь, какая она упорная и настойчивая, – улыбнулся Люциус, сел на диван и с тихим стоном откинулся на спинку: – Мерлин, как же приятно ощущать за спиной не холодный камень!

– У вас еще много дел, не расслабляйся, – предупредил его мистер Паркинсон.

– Я и не расслабляюсь. Просто позволяю себе минутку понаслаждаться мыслью, что я не в Азкабане.

– Я пойду за вещами, – наконец подала голос Гермиона, – и мы немедленно отправляемся!

– Хорошо, – кивнул ей юрист, – а я пока немного побеседую со старым другом.

Гермиона быстро вышла в соседнюю комнату, а мистер Паркинсон сказал:

– Знаешь, Люциус, мисс Грейнджер придумала совершенно безумный в своем безрассудстве план. Хотя он выглядел безукоризненно, я все равно до последнего момента не был уверен, что у нас получится его осуществить. Но вот ты, сидишь передо мной, хотя из Азкабана за все столетия его существования удалось бежать только одному человеку! Уверен, что и дальше у вас все пройдет без сучка, без задоринки!

– Поменьше патетики, Николас. Лучше скажи мне, что теперь будет с моим сыном? Драко же теперь не дадут спокойно жить. И, чего доброго, еще обвинят в организации моего побега и посадят в Азкабан. Прямиком на мое место, благо камера теперь вакантна.

– Мисс Грейнджер рассудила так: после побега тебя будут искать по всей Великобритании, так что безопасно тебе и твоей семье может быть только заграницей. Вряд ли аврорат обратится к Министерствам магии других стран – они не просили посторонней помощи даже во времена войны с Вольдемортом и вряд ли будут из-за тебя поднимать на уши весь магический мир. Так что я купил дом в Штатах, твой сын и жена уже там. Еще я перевел из Гринготтса достаточно средств, чтобы несколько грядущих поколений твоей семьи ни в чем не нуждались.

– Погоди-ка, – прервал его Люциус. – А каким образом я окажусь в Америке?

– Полетишь на самолете, как обычный маггл. Это идея мисс Грейнджер, и я полностью ее одобрил – где-где, а в маггловском аэропорту тебя искать точно не будут.

– На самолете? – поразился Люциус.

– Вот именно, – подтвердила входящая в комнату Гермиона. Она принесла сумку с вещами и стакан с густой зеленоватой жидкостью. Сумку она положила рядом с диваном, а стакан поставила на журнальный столик, чудом уцелевший после их бурного прибытия из Азкабана. – Причем я полечу вместе с вами.

– А документы? Ведь у меня нет никаких бумаг, подтверждающих мою личность, а, насколько мне известно, на границе нужен паспорт? – Малфой вопросительно взглянул на Гермиону. Мистер Паркинсон усмехнулся:

– Если ты думаешь, что мисс Грейнджер упустила хоть какой-то нюанс, ты сильно ошибаешься. У нас есть самый настоящий маггловский паспорт и большой запас Оборотного зелья.

– Откуда паспорт? Заказал у своих специалистов, мастеров на все руки?

– Нет. Это документ реально существующего маггла.

– Ну и кто же он? – поинтересовался Люциус. Мистер Паркинсон выжидательно посмотрел на Гермиону. Она помялась, понимая, что вряд ли Малфою принесет радость эта новость, и тихо ответила:

– Мой отец, – и видя, как каменеет его лицо, быстро добавила: – Взять папин паспорт было более безопасно, чем заказывать поддельные документы. Вы выпьете Оборотное зелье и мы полетим в Америку под видом отца и дочери.

В комнате повисло тяжелое молчание. Мистер Паркинсон, понимая, что что-то не так, переводил взгляд с Люциуса на Гермиону, но не мог понять, почему его друг неожиданно сильно помрачнел, а у мисс Грейнджер стало такое виновато-извиняющееся выражение лица. Тишину нарушила Гермиона:

– Я понимаю, мистер Малфой, что вам такой поворот дел очень неприятен, но ничего лучшего предложить не могу. И потом, это всего лишь на несколько часов, пока мы не приземлимся в Бостоне, а там вы уже можете не принимать Оборотное зелье. Теперь, пожалуйста, переоденьтесь и выпейте весь стакан. До самого дня, чтобы вы не превратились обратно в себя прямо на паспортном контроле! В сумке – отцовские вещи. Я пока подожду в другой комнате и уберу все свидетельства нашего здесь присутствия. И еще сотру память квартирной хозяйке. Нам надо торопиться. В Азкабане уже через полчаса обнаружат наше исчезновение. Если уже не обнаружили!

– Мисс Грейнджер, вы идите, – юрист встал и расстегнул молнию на сумке, доставая свитер и джинсы Гермиониного отца, – а мы тут сами справимся.

– Постойте, – позвал ее Малфой. – У нас, вообще-то, есть одна небольшая проблема.

– В чем дело? – Гермиона, уже собравшаяся выйти из комнаты, встревоженно к нему обернулась.

– Я в состоянии пройти пару шагов, но наше с вами путешествие определенно будет связано с, хм, несколько более активными передвижениями. У вас случайно нет никаких зелий или мази, которые помогли бы немного приглушить боль? Мое ребро с предполагаемой трещиной постоянно напоминает о себе, да и другие синяки от него не отстают.

Гермиона ахнула – в лихорадочной радости от удавшегося побега она как-то подзабыла о том, что охранник избил Люциуса.

– Сейчас, погодите минутку, – воскликнула она и взмахнула палочкой: – Акцио, моя сумка!

Из соседней комнаты немедленно прилетел довольно объемистый баул и приземлился прямо в объятия Гермионы. Она раскрыла его, покопалась внутри и вытащила небольшой пузырек:

– Я совсем не думала, что он нам может пригодиться. Захватила просто так, на всякий случай. Это экстракт бадьяна, он вообще-то помогает при открытых ранах и ожогах, но если попробовать смазать им синяки, хуже, я думаю, уж точно не будет.

– Отлично, мисс Грейнджер. Я помогу Люциусу, – юрист взял из рук Гермионы пузырек, – а вы пока займитесь вашей квартирной магглой.

Не успела Гермиона выйти из комнаты, как послышались громкие ругательства, исходившие, судя по голосу, от мистера Паркинсона. Она в ужасе подскочила к двери и нервно постучала:

– Что случилось? У вас все в порядке?

– Да-да, все нормально, не беспокойтесь, – быстро ответил ей голос Люциуса.

– Конечно, кровоподтеки на животе, груди и спине, некоторые из которых размером с блюдце – это совершенно нормально! – желчно заметил юрист. – Надеюсь, этот ваш бадьян хоть немного поможет. Ну идите же, не теряйте времени!

Злясь на себя – если бы только она могла предположить, что Люциусу понадобится медицинская помощь, захватила бы заранее целую аптеку, а не один этот несчастный бадьян! – Гермиона отошла от двери и уже собиралась было спуститься вниз и позаботиться о квартирной хозяйке, как раздался громкий стук. Из-за входной двери уже раздавался пронзительный сварливый голос:

– Эй, мисс Вуд, что у вас там происходит?

Это как раз была миссис Браун, квартирная хозяйка. Так даже лучше – она пришла сама и Гермионе теперь не придется красться вниз, опасаясь, что ее увидят другие магглы.

– Э-э... Конечно, в порядке! Все отлично! – Гермиона постаралась придать своему голосу спокойную уверенность и достала из кармана джинсов палочку.

– Как же в порядке, – не унимался голос, – если ко мне только что пришел жилец со второго этажа, что живет прямо под вами, и пожаловался на страшный грохот?

– Простите, миссис Браун, – как можно вежливее ответила Гермиона, бесшумно подходя к двери, – просто я тут случайно уронила...м-м... стул!

– Не выдумывайте! От одного упавшего стула штукатурка со стен не валится не станет! – голос квартирной хозяйки становился все более гневным. Она явно не желала упустить возможность учинить своей постоялице небольшой скандал на предмет нарушения общественного порядка и порчи частного имущества. – Немедленно откройте дверь и покажите, что происходит в моем доме, иначе я вызову полицию!

Гермиона взялась за дверную ручку, держа палочку наизготовку:

– Сейчас, миссис Браун, уже открываю.

– Так-то лучше, – пробурчала та. Но ее надежды устроить склоку с мисс Вуд не оправдались – как только дверь отворилась, ее уши успели только услышать странное слово «Ступефай», и миссис Браун немедленно лишилась чувств.

Гермиона быстро вышла на площадку и огляделась – не было ли случайных свидетелей. На ее счастье и площадка, и лестничные пролеты были пусты, так что она, пробормотав «Мобиликорпус», быстренько перенесла квартирную хозяйку в комнату и пристроила ее на коврике. «Одним преступлением больше, одним меньше» – на удивление спокойно подумала Гермиона. – «Как странно – я уже перестала волноваться, что нарушаю все мыслимые законы и нормы поведения. Остается только начать применять Непростительные заклятия...» На мгновение она заглянула себе в душу – сможет ли применить к кому-нибудь Империо или Круцио, если ситуация станет для Люциуса угрожающей. И то, что она там увидела, очень ей не понравилось. Ради друзей – Гарри, Рона, Джинни, Невилла и других – она бы пошла на что угодно! Но она никогда в жизни и подумать не могла, что будет готова на все – кроме, наверное, Авады Кедавры – чтобы не позволить никому снова отправить Малфоя в тюрьму или причинить ему хоть какой-то вред...

Усилием воли отогнав от себя такие опасные мысли, Гермиона еще раз заглянула в свою сумку. Ее паспорт, два запасных свитера, еще одна куртка, две пары джинсов, три блузки, кроссовки... Она бы прекрасно обошлась только тем, что было на ней надето, но она ведь собралась поглядеть Америку. И у таможенников могло возникнуть подозрение – как же так, едет в Штаты совсем без вещей? Вот и приходится тащить кучу лишнего!

Ее размышления прервал появившийся из соседней комнаты озабоченный мистер Паркинсон:

– Ваш бадьян заметно уменьшил боль, но кровоподтек все равно имеет жуткий вид. Надеюсь, Люциус сможет благополучно добраться до Америки.

– А где пузырек? – спросила Гермиона. – Я возьму его с собой и в самолете еще раз смажу бадьяном синяк.

– Оставил там, – махнул рукой юрист в сторону двери, – на столе. И кстати – Люциус выпил Оборотное зелье, но никак не может заставить себя выйти. Может, вы его попросите поторопиться?

Гермиона подавила вздох. Уж ей-то прекрасно было известно, почему Люциус не может собраться с силами и показаться ей на глаза. Каково ему было превращаться в человека, который украл, пусть сам того и не ведая, его счастье и которого он большую часть своей жизни страстно ненавидел?

– Не могу понять, – не унимался юрист, – неужели ради свободы нельзя потерпеть и не делать такое недовольное выражение лица? Ну побудешь ты какое-то время кем-то другим, хоть даже и магглом, ну и что?

«Знали бы вы, что для Люциуса это не просто «кто-то другой!» – мрачно подумала Гермиона и постучала в закрытую дверь:

– Вы готовы? Нам уже пора.

– Д-да... Еще секундочку, – сдавленно ответил знакомый голос. Гермиона не удержалась и непроизвольно вздрогнула – так неожиданно было слышать своего отца в этой обстановке.

– Я понимаю, что вам неприятно сознавать, в кого вы превратились, но надо спешить. Давайте, выходите.

Дверь медленно отворилась и на пороге Гермиона увидела своего отца, в его обычных джинсах и свитере. Она прекрасно понимала, что это Люциус под Оборотным зельем, но зрение обманывало ее, ввергало в ступор – каким образом ее папа мог оказаться здесь? Она открыла рот, желая что-то сказать, быть может, подбодрить – но поняла, что у нее нет слов. Да и что тут можно было сказать?

– Ну и как... Как это выглядит со стороны? – хрипло спросил ее... нет, не отец, в очередной раз повторила она себе. Это Люциус, не забывай. Какая все же ужасная штука это Оборотное зелье, совершенно нельзя разглядеть ни малейшей разницы... Хотя нет, разница есть. У ее отца, счастливого человека и пресупевающего дантиста, никогда не было и быть не могло такого печального и измученного взгляда.

– Но... Нормально, – наконец выдавила она из себя. – Абсолютное сходство.

– Значит, вот как выглядит ваш родитель, мисс Грейнджер, – одобрительно кивнул подошедший мистер Паркинсон. – Вполне приличный, солидного вида маггл, отправляющийся в деловую поездку. В аэропорту не должно возникнуть никаких вопросов, только если ты, Люциус, сам не дашь им повода что-то заподозрить.

– Я по дороге объясню мистеру Малфою, как он должен себя вести на паспортном контроле, – сказала Гермиона, проходя мимо Люциуса и забирая пузырек с бадьяном. – Как вы себя чувствуете? – спросила она.

– Терпимо. По крайней мере я уже могу спокойно передвигаться, не опасаясь, что в любой момент колени подкосятся от боли.

– Тогда надевайте куртку, берите сумку и выходите на площадку. Ждите меня там, а мне надо... Как же я об этом не подумала! – вдруг ахнула Гермиона.

У нее было такое озабоченное выражение лица, что и Люциус, и мистер Паркинсон в унисон взволнованно воскликнули:

– Что?

– Простите, мистер Паркинсон, я совсем об этом забыла, – растерянно ответила она. – Когда вы переводили из Гринготтса средства на новый счет семьи, в банке должны были остаться какие-то документы, свидетельствующие об этой операции. А они могут вывести авроров на новое местожительство Малфоев... Что нам теперь делать, а? – Гермиона в отчаянии уставилась на юриста.

– Мисс Грейнджер, – улыбнулся тот, – если вы думаете, что я мог оставить хоть какие-то зацепки, указывающие на местоположение Люциуса и его семьи, то вы ошибаетесь. Когда переводы были завершены, гоблин, ответственный за эти операции, уничтожил все сопутствующие документы. Малфои являются клиентами Гринготтса уже более трех столетий, а банковские гоблины свято берегут тайны вкладчиков, тем более таких многолетних. Так что стоило мне намекнуть, что нежелательно было бы иметь свидетельства о данных переводах, как они немедленно исчезли с лица земли. Так что об этом не беспокойтесь.

– У меня камень с души свалился, – облегченно вздохнула Гермиона. – А то мы столько старались, строили планы – и все могло пойти насмарку. Хорошо, тогда нам пора. Мистер Малфой, ждите меня на площадке, а я должна кое-что уладить с мистером Паркинсоном, – сказала Гермиона.

– Что значит – уладить? – удивился Люциус.

– Я должна стереть ему память, – коротко пояснила Гермиона, доставая волшебную палочку.

– Но почему?

– Потому, Люциус, – мягко сказал юрист, – чтобы я не смог дать никаких показаний, если вдруг авроры заподозрят меня в причастности к твоему исчезновению. Ведь именно я нанимал людей для похищения Риты Скитер, я переводил деньги на новые счета, купил вам дом в Штатах... Я даже знаю, где точно он расположен! Сам бы я никогда не рассказал ничего, что могло бы помочь Грюму напасть на твой след, но он может применить Веритасерум – и тогда аврорат достанет тебя даже в Америке. Не говоря уже о том, что мисс Грейнджер за оказание прямого содействия государственному преступнику скорее всего попадет в Азкабан, – при этих словах Люциус нервно дернулся. – Мы с мисс Грейнджер уже все обсудили, – продолжал мистер Паркинсон. – Она меня усыпит, сотрет память, а я, очнувшись, аппарирую домой, пусть и в полном недоумении, где я находился и каким образом туда попал. И на любые вопросы, пусть даже с Веритасерумом, я не смогу сказать ничего такого, что поможет аврорам напасть на ваш след.

Люциус минуту помолчал, обдумывая услышанное, а потом кивнул:

– Ты прав. Узнав, что я каким-то образом сбежал из Азкабана, Грюм ни перед чем не остановится, чтобы найти меня. Драко и Нарцисса в безопасности, ты все забудешь, но... А если они вдруг заподозрят Гер... Мисс Грейнджер?

– Вы можете себе представить хоть одного волшебника, могущего допустить, что та самая Гермиона Грейнджер помогла сбежать второму по важности преступнику Великобритании после Вольдеморта? – улыбнулась Гермиона. – Ну то-то же. А теперь нам пора, – она кивнула на входную дверь.

– Жаль, что ты не успел рассказать мне обо всем, что произошло в мире за последние годы. Но ты помогал Драко все это время, помог мне и мисс Грейнджер – и я всегда буду это помнить. Спасибо, Николас, и прощай. Вряд ли мы еще когда-нибудь увидимся, – Люциус крепко пожал юристу руку, кивнул ему на прощание и, подхватив свою сумку, быстро – настолько быстро, насколько позволяло ему физическое состояние после трехлетнего заключения – вышел.

Гермиона вздохнула и кончиком палочки указала на кресло:

– Присядьте. Я сначала вас усыплю, а потом изменю память. И спасибо, что вы меня тогда выслушали и согласились помочь. Если бы не вы – я никогда бы не смогла помочь мистеру Малфою.

– Ну хотя бы сейчас скажите, почему вы решились на это? – умоляюще посмотрел на нее мистер Паркинсон. – Я забуду о причине через минуту, но хотя бы этот короткий срок буду знать, что вами двигало. Пожалуйста, это ведь такая малость! Потешьте мое любопытство.

– Ну... Хорошо, – Гермиона колебалась всего секунду – в конце-концов юрист заслуживал откровенности, тем более он будет помнить о сказанном всего несколько мгновений. – Наверняка вы не знаете об этом, – она набрала в грудь побольше воздуха, – но когда Люциусу было столько же лет, сколько мне сейчас, он любил одну девушку. Магглу. И эта маггла была... Она моя мама. Нет-нет, я не дочь мистера Малфоя, – отрицательно покачала головой Гермиона, глядя в расширившиеся от изумления глаза мистера Паркинсона. – У меня нет времени рассказывать всю историю, просто поверьте – все, что совершал мистер Малфой, было исключительно ради безопасности моей мамы, потому что о ней знали и Вольдеморт, и Абрахас Малфой. А потом и ради меня. Вот та причина, по которой я затеяла всю эту историю.

– Никогда бы не подумал, что у Люциуса, которого я знаю с его детства, могла быть тайна! Да еще такая! – мистер Паркинсон ошеломленно покачал головой. – Это безумие какое-то...

– Нет. Четыре месяца назад мистер Малфой рассказал мне достаточно, чтобы я безоговорочно ему поверила. А теперь – прощайте, и еще раз спасибо за все, – и Гермиона тщательно нацелила палочку на юриста.

Одно заклинание – и мистер Паркинсон обмяк в кресле, глубоко погрузившись в сон. Второе – и он больше никогда не вспомнит, что когда-либо был знаком с девушкой по имени Гермиона Грейнджер.

Она еще раз оглядела комнату, с помощью Эванеско убрала котел с остатками Оборотного зелья. Удостоверилась, что ничто в квартире не вызывает подозрений о каких бы то ни было магических манипуляциях. И, подхватив свою сумку, вышла к Люциусу, дожидавшемуся ее на лестничной площадке.


	16. Chapter 16

**Глава 16**

Удобно устроившись на мягком кожаном сиденье лимузина, Гермиона устало смотрела в окно и чувствовала себя как выжатый лимон. От недосыпа и напряжения у нее слегка кружилась голова. До приезда на место их встречи с Драко время еще было, можно было бы подремать немного, но она не могла заснуть. Гермиона и прежде задумывалась о таком странном свойстве человеческого организма – если очень сильно устанешь, сон ни за что не придет. С ней так часто бывало в школе, когда она готовилась к переводным экзаменам в следующий класс. Просидев до глубокой ночи с кучей пергаментов в библиотеке или в гриффиндорской гостиной и падая от усталости, она потом долго ворочалась в постели, слушая мерное посапывание своих одноклассниц, и никак не могла уснуть. Сейчас усталость, правда, была не столько физическая, сколько психологическая, но итог тот же – сна ни в одном глазу.

До Хитроу они с Люциусом добрались безо всяких проблем – как только вышли из маггловского дома, им сразу же попалось свободное такси, так что к посадке они успели, да еще и с небольшим запасом времени. К тому моменту час, отведенный Гермионе-Скитер на свидание с Малфоем, уже истек, и она представляла, что сейчас творится в Азкабане и Министерстве. Но в аэропорту, среди сотен и сотен спешащих магглов, опасаться им было нечего – уж куда-куда, а в Хитроу авроры заявятся в последнюю очередь, если вообще заявятся.

Гермиона боялась, что Люциусу будет трудно совладать с собой в окружении такого количества неволшебников, но он на удивление спокойно себя вел. Только пару раз бросил свой фирменный взгляд – саркастически вскинутая бровь очень непривычно смотрелась на лице ее отца – на случайно толкавших его в сутолоке аэропорта магглов. Но те сразу же вежливо извинялись, так что инцидента не получилось, чему Гермиона была несказанно рада.

На деньги, переданные ей Драко, она выкупила забронированные билеты (два места до Бостона, бизнес-класс) и они с Люциусом мирно устроились на свободной скамейке почти рядом со своей стойкой регистрации. Она вполголоса объяснила ему, как надо себя вести при прохождении паспортного контроля и что отвечать на вопросы о цели поездки. Он внимательно ее выслушал, уточнил пару моментов – а там уже и объявили посадку на их рейс.

Гермиона волновалась, как все пройдет – но никаких проблем, слава Мерлину, не возникло. Во время регистрации они предъявили только ручную кладь, к содержимому которой у маггла-таможенника не возникло никаких претензий. Свою волшебную палочку Гермиона сунула за пояс джинсов и прикрыла свитером, а поскольку она была деревянная, металлоискатель даже не пикнул. На Оборотное зелье в небольшой фляжке и пузырек с бадьяном ею было наложено магглоотталкивающее заклинание, так что таможенник их не заметил. Еще Гермиону слегка беспокоило, как Люциус будет отвечать на возможные вопросы – при его-то, мягко говоря, нелюбви к магглам он мог сказать что-нибудь резкое, его бы задержали, самолет улетел бы без них – и несколько месяцев волнений и нервотрепок пошли бы прахом. Но все закончилось совершенно спокойно, никаких недоразумений или осложнений не произошло: направляющиеся в Америку по делам дантист и его дочь – что может быть зауряднее! Так что они беспрепятственно прошли регистрацию.

Гермионе пришлось подождать несколько минут, пока Люциус смотрел сквозь огромные окна аэропорта на взлетное поле, залитое непривычным для Англии ярким солнцем. Как он ей объяснил, трудно оторваться от такого зрелища после трех с лишним лет, проведенных в постоянном полумраке. Но она подозревала, что Люциус к тому же еще и прощается. Пусть вокруг и сновали многочисленные ненавистные магглы, но все равно это была его родина...

В самолете тоже все прошло без сучка без задоринки. Стюардессы любезно проводили их в бизнес-класс, и по лицу Малфоя Гермиона поняла, что ему там даже понравилось. Да и кому бы не понравился такой комфорт и простор! Заняв соседние места – Люциуса она усадила у иллюминатора, чтобы он минимально контактировал с магглами-стюардессами – они в молчании дождались взлета. Потом Гермиона вытащила из-за пояса свою палочку, создала вокруг их кресел Сферу Секретности и принялась рассказывать Люциусу обо всех событиях, произошедших со дня ее памятного визита в Азкабан. Теперь можно было не волноваться, что ее рассказ случайно или намеренно подслушают – даже если бы она принялась кричать во весь голос, окружающие пассажиры-магглы все равно бы ничего не услышали.

После приема Оборотного зелья прошло уже больше часа. В самый разгар беседы она заметила, что темные отцовские глаза неожиданно посерели. Гермиона торопливо вытащила из сумки фляжку и без слов сунула ее Люциусу в руку. Тот, поняв, что уже начинается обратная трансформация, быстро отпил глоток – и его глаза приобрели прежний карий цвет. А Гермиона по своим наручным часам засекла время, чтобы знать, когда Люциусу будет пора в следующий раз принимать Оборотное зелье. До Бостона содержимого фляжки им должно было хватить с лихвой.

Она почти без перерыва проговорила почти три часа; Люциус ее практически не перебивал, только иногда уточнял некоторые моменты. Гермиона подробно сообщила о своих изысканиях в библиотеке Министерства, о том, как убеждала Драко и мистера Паркинсона ей помочь, как готовилась к побегу, что произошло в волшебном мире за эти годы. Когда она закончила рассказывать, стюардессы угостили пассажиров очень приличным ужином. После того, как они подкрепились, Гермиона заявила, что Люциусовы синяки надо еще раз смазать бадьяном. Тот было слабо запротестовал, но она все же сумела настоять на своем. В итоге им пришлось по одиночке направляться к туалетам, а там Гермиона, улучив момент, когда на них никто не смотрел, вошла вместе с Люциусом в кабинку и втерла лечебный экстракт в его спину. После чего он вежливо, но непреклонно выставил ее наружу, сообщив, что остальными синяками он вполне может заняться сам.

Потом Люциус принялся за чтение газет. Как он объяснил удивленной Гермионе, после того, как почти четыре года не держал в руках даже старого «Ежедневного Пророка», с удовольствием почитаешь даже убогую маггловскую прессу. Гермиона же, нацепив наушники, бездумно посмотрела какую-то комедию и попыталась задремать, но не смогла. И все оставшееся время полета она то перелистывала глянцевые журналы, предложенные стюардессой, то обдумывала, что скажет Гарри и Рону после возвращения домой, то невидяще смотрела на спинку переднего кресла. Люциус, внимательно ознакомившись со всеми газетами и хмыкнув нечто вроде «никогда эти магглы не изменятся», погрузился в свои мысли. А Гермиона следила, чтобы он регулярно – каждые полтора часа – принимал Оборотное зелье. Так и прошел весь полет.

Гермионе еще разок пришлось поволноваться в аэропорту Бостона, но и там все прошло самым обычным образом. Увидев в паспорте лже-Грейнджера многократную визу, ему не задали никаких вопросов. Зато задали ей – зачем она прилетела в Штаты, на какой срок и где собирается жить. Гермиона, в уме сто раз уже отрепетировавшая ответы на все возможные варианты вопросов, отвечала спокойно и уверенно, после чего, получив в паспорт долгожданную печать о въезде, присоединилась к ожидающему ее Малфою.

Бояться было уже нечего, но Гермиона все равно – наверное, по инерции – торопилась поскорее добраться до фирмы по прокату лимузинов. Она могла наконец успокоиться, оолько усадив Люциуса в машину и отправившись с ним в путешествие к новому вермонтскому дому Малфоев.

Как только они вышли из здания аэропорта, Гермиона немедленно поймала такси и, посулив солидные чаевые, попросила быстренько доставить их на Ньюбери-стрит. Таксист оказался излишне словоохотливым и, поняв по акценту, что они англичане, попытался завести любезную беседу и даже предложил свои услуги на предмет экскурсии по городу, если у пассажиров возникнет такое желание. На что Люциус очень вежливо, но ледяным и не допускающим возражений тоном заметил, что они ему платят за быструю доставку к нужному месту, а не за словесные излияния. После чего таксист обиженно замолчал и за сорок минут доставил их по указанному адресу. По дороге, тихо посовещавшись, Гермиона с Люциусом пришли к решению, что ему пока все еще лучше оставаться Грейнджером. Иначе им пришлось бы модифицировать память не одному магглу – тому водителю, который довезет их в Вермонт – а нескольким. Гермиона знала распространенную ошибку многих волшебников – магглы вовсе не так ненаблюдательны и глупы, как некоторые привыкли полагать. Так что Люциус допил остатки Оборотного зелья, Гермиона расплатилась с таксистом и они вышли на Ньюбери-стрит.

В фирме по прокату лимузинов их просьбе предоставить им машину на сутки не особенно обрадовались. И даже попытались отказать, объяснив, что они работают только по предварительному заказу, который надлежит делать как минимум за неделю до желаемого срока. Люциус молча взглянул на Гермиону, глазами указав на спрятанную за ремнем ее джинсов палочку. Но она знала намного более простой способ решить всяческие маггловские проблемы – и выложила на стол менеджера пачку долларов. И попросила ничего официально не оформлять. После чего менеджер, без применения каких-либо волшебных манипуляций, самолично проводил их в подземный гараж, усадил, рассыпаясь в любезностях, в длинный черный лимузин и пожелал счастливой поездки. Гермиона подробно объяснила, куда им надо ехать, сунула водителю три сотенные купюры – чтобы не задавал лишних вопросов – и подняла перегородку, отделяющую салон от водительского места.

И вот уже почти три часа как они едут – сначала по Бостону, потом по его пригородам, а сейчас за окном уже пошли сплошные леса, перемежающиеся маленькими тихими городками.

К тому моменту, когда они выехали из пригородов, действие Оборотного зелья закончилось. Процесс превращения, как и всегда, был довольно мучительный. Понаблюдав за трансформацией своего отца обратно в Люциуса и видя, как он болезненно морщится и прижимает руку к левому боку, Гермиона решила его чем-нибудь отвлечь и помочь немного расслабиться – слишком уж много нервотрепки выпало на их долю за последние сутки. Взгляд упал на мини-бар, и ей пришло в голову выпить за их благополучное прибытие в Америку. Бар предлагал любые виды напитков, начиная от шампанского и ликеров и заканчивая несколькими сортами дорогого шотландского виски. Люциус остановил свой выбор на виски, а себе Гермиона налила немного белого вина и произнесла короткий тост.

После того, как с напитками было покончено, Люциус откинулся на спинку сиденья и прикрыл глаза. Гермиона устроилась поудобнее и затихла, давая ему возможность немного поспать. Она понимала, что даже такая малая доза алкоголя ударно подействовала на ослабленный заключением организм, да еще после стольких треволнений и бессонных часов...

Гермиона рассеянно смотрела в окно и слушала мерное шуршание шин по идеально ровному асфальту вермонтского шоссе. Когда ей надоедала бесконечная стена деревьев за тонированным стеклом, она переводила взгляд на Люциуса и мысленно сравнивала, как он выглядел несколько лет назад, в Министерстве, спасая ее из лап Беллатрикс, и как выглядит теперь.

Он сильно похудел. Насколько Гермиона помнила, раньше Люциус был практически той же комплекции, что и ее отец, а сейчас отцовский свитер висел на нем, как на вешалке. На лбу и вокруг глаз появились морщины. Румянцем Люциус и раньше не отличался, но сейчас щеки его были не просто бледные, а нездорового серовато-землистого оттенка. Прежде тщательно ухоженные светлые волосы потеряли свой блеск и спутанными прядями неопределенного тусклого цвета падали на плечи. Суставы пальцев распухли – и немудрено, учитывая, какой климат был в азкабанской камере. «Ничего», – подумала Гермиона, – «скоро Люциус будет дома, со своей семьей, отойдет от всех этих страшных лет, ему станет лучше и он... он будет счастлив». О том, что именно она подразумевает под словом «счастлив», Гермиона старалась не задумываться. Свобода лучше заключения, но начинать все с нуля, в чужой стране, под новым именем, постоянно ожидая возможного разоблачения... Конечно, такая жизнь намного лучше, чем пожизненный Азкабан, но разве это можно назвать счастьем?

Минуты тянулись, медленно складываясь в часы. Однообразный пейзаж за окном стал постепенно нагонять сон и на Гермиону. Но лучше сейчас не бороться с зевотой, а попробовать разобраться со странными чувствами, которые вот уже несколько часов не давали ей покоя. Гермиона привыкла все и всегда анализировать, в том числе и свои эмоции, так что она постаралась сосредоточиться – и через несколько минут поняла, в чем дело.

Она чувствует сожаление.

Все эти месяцы у нее была важная цель – любыми средствами помочь Люциусу. И она шла к этой цели напролом, упорно, не сдаваясь, преодолевая любые трудности. Но очень скоро Люциус встретится со своим сыном и у них начнется новая жизнь, в новом доме, в другой стране. А что останется ей, Гермионе? Одни лишь воспоминания о ее визитах в Азкабан к заключенному Малфою и его невероятная история. И она больше никогда не увидит Люциуса, к которому она чувствует глубокую признательность, искреннее сочувствие и острую жалость...

Она не удержалась и тяжело вздохнула. Люциус тут же пошевелился, открыл глаза и хриплым от сна голосом спросил:

– Мы уже приехали?

– Нет пока, думаю, еще часа два. Погодите, я сейчас спрошу, – Гермиона пересекла салон, устроилась на переднем сиденье и нажала кнопку. Перегородка плавно ушла вниз, открывая коротко стриженый затылок водителя и вид на ровное, как стрела, шоссе.

– Скажите пожалуйста, скоро мы прибудем на место? – спросила Гермиона.

– Если вы мне все верно объяснили, мисс, и вам нужна тридцатая миля после Ньюфейна, – ответил водитель, – то через час или около того приедем, – он помолчал и добавил: – Карта показывает, что там ничего особенного нет – ни города, ни заправки, ничегошеньки вообще, одна дорога да лес. А вы мне дали ориентир в виде валуна, который, как вы меня убеждаете, там обязательно будет находиться. Это все очень странно звучит и я совсем не хочу оказаться впутанным в какие-нибудь незаконные делишки.

Гермиона открыла было рот, но ее опередил Люциус:

– Вам заплатили достаточно, чтобы вы не задавали лишних вопросов. Просто доставьте нас на указанное место. Молча. И тогда можете за себя не беспокоиться.

– Вы что, угрожаете? – руль в руках водителя дрогнул, отчего лимузин опасно вильнул.

– Конечно же, нет! – вмешалась Гермиона. – Просто мой, м-м... знакомый не любит, когда суют нос куда не следует. Вам нечего бояться, ни в какие противозаконные мероприятия мы вас не вовлечем. Просто едем спокойно дальше, ладно?

– Ну хорошо, допустим, вы меня убедили, – сумрачно пробормотал водитель. – Надеюсь, я не пожалею, что сегодня оказалась моя смена.

Гермиона, закатив глаза, нажала на кнопку, снова поднимая перегородку.

– Мне надо было придумать причину, почему нам нужно остановиться именно на том участке дороги, – сказала она, возвращаясь на свое место.

– Зачем? Все равно вы ему скоро сотрете память, так что какой было смысл напрягать свою фантазию? Пусть поломает голову – зато теперь ему ехать поинтереснее будет, – усмехнулся Люциус.

Поразмыслив немного, Гермиона поняла, что Люциус прав. Просто за годы учебы она так привыкла всегда иметь четкий ответ на любой поставленный вопрос, что ей сейчас было немного неуютно.

– Нам повезло с погодой, – попыталась она через несколько минут завести светскую беседу, не вынеся затянувшегося молчания. – Ведь если бы дома шел дождь, рейс могли бы задержать или вовсе отменить... А интересно, Драко уже нас ждет?

– Гермиона, мне сейчас не хочется говорить о Драко или погоде, – ответил Люциус неожиданно. – Знаете что? Лучше расскажите мне... Расскажите, как Лиз жила все эти годы.

Гермиона удивленно уставилась на него:

– Но зачем вам это нужно?

– Если вам неприятен мой вопрос, я его снимаю, – сказал он быстро. – Забудьте.

– Мне совсем даже не неприятен ваш вопрос. Просто если я расскажу... Ну... Вам же будет только больнее.

– А может, я как раз хочу, чтобы мне было больно? – очень тихо спросил Люциус.

– После всего, что вам пришлось перенести?

– Да. Все равно я хочу это услышать. Расскажите, чем Лиз занималась все эти годы и где и как познакомилась с... вашим отцом.

Гермиона понимала, что он спрашивает через силу, что ему тягостно будет слышать ее ответы, но знала, что не отказать сможет. Он имеет право знать.

– Только обещайте мне, что постараетесь не очень расстраиваться, хорошо? – Гермиона легонько коснулась плеча Люциуса.

– После того, что случилось двадцать пять лет назад, вряд ли меня что-то способно расстроить еще сильнее, – печально улыбнулся он. – Приступайте к рассказу, я вас внимательно слушаю.

– Как мне говорила мама, – начала Гермиона, – она впервые увидела папу на дне рождения у своей школьной подружки. Мама тогда засиделась в гостях допоздна, а в том году была аномально холодная зима, куча снега, гололед... В общем, папа предложил подвезти ее до дому, и, выходя из машины, мама поскользнулась и сильно подвернула ногу. Папа помог ей дойти до квартиры, потом зашел проведать один раз, другой, они подружились, а со временем дружба переросла в... м-м... нечто большее.

– А почему Лиз вдруг захотела стать врачом? Помню, она мне говорила о планах пойти на юридический и продолжать отцовское дело...

– Мама рассказывала, что когда она... э-э... поняла, что папа для нее уже не только друг, – Гермиона уже второй раз намеренно избегала слова «влюбилась», – то решила за компанию пойти учиться на дантиста. Дедушка советовал учиться на кардиолога или хотя бы психотерапевта – мол, это более престижные професии. Но мама хотела быть рядом с папой и поступила именно на стоматологическое отделение медицинского университета. И через полгода после окончания обучения они поженились, – закруглилась Гермиона, не желая вдаваться в неприятные для Люциуса подробности и чувствуя себя странно виноватой из-за того, что у ее мамы и папы все так счастливо сложилось. На протяжении своего короткого рассказа она внимательно смотрела на Люциуса, наблюдая, как он держится. Он держался вполне прилично, сидел и слушал ее с совершенно бесстрастным выражением лица, словно речь шла о каком-то совсем постороннем человеке. Только когда прозвучало слово «поженились», его кулаки сжались, а лицо на мгновение исказилось, словно от боли. Но воля тут же взяла верх над эмоциями, Люциус глубоко вздохнул и спокойным, ровным голосом спросил:

– И какие у них сейчас отношения? Они до сих пор сильно любят друг друга?

Гермиона понимала, чего ему стоило задать этот вопрос. И что ее ответы – это соль, которую она по его же собственной просьбе сыплет на глубокие, уже много лет незаживающие раны.

Зачем он спрашивает? Чтобы стало еще больнее?

– Да, любят, – сдержанно ответила она. – После моего рождения мама бросила работу и стала домохозяйкой. Папа работает в стоматологической клинике, и мечтает открыть свою собственную, когда поднакопит достаточно. Так что у них все хорошо.

– Хорошо... – эхом повторил за ней Люциус.

– Давайте больше не будем об этом, а? – попросила Гермиона. – Я же вижу, что вы переживаете. Забудьте лучше обо всем, что было, у вас теперь впереди новая жизнь.

– Забыть? Как же я могу забыть самый счастливый период моей жизни? – Люциус горько усмехнулся. – Вы, Гермиона, молоды, и пока еще не знаете, что какие-то вещи забыть невозможно. Даже если они причиняли и всегда будут причинять боль. Я до сих пор, – Люциус откинулся на спинку сиденья и прикрыл глаза, – помню каждое мгновение, проведенное вместе с ней. Помню так ясно и четко, словно это было вчера, а не двадцать пять лет тому назад. Стоит только мысленно вернуться в те годы – и мои пальцы снова ощущают упругость ее кудряшек. Ощущаю запах ее духов, слышу ее голос... Помню, как-то раз Лиз потащила меня в маггловское кино, на какую-то простенькую романтическую историю о безумно влюбленных. В финале герои благополучно поженились, и я без всякой легилименции знал, что Лиз в глубине души тоже мечтает о свадьбе. К тому моменту я уже давно хотел сделать ей предложение, но почему-то все откладывал. Думал, что у нас полно времени, а потом... – он тяжело вздохнул. – Что было потом – вы знаете.

Гермиона сидела как на иголках и чувствовала себя крайне неловко – словно она случайно заглянула в Омут Памяти с очень личными, не предназначенными для чужого взора воспоминаниями. Хотя так в общем-то оно и было... Она переборола смущение, пододвинулась к Люциусу поближе и осторожно взяла его за руку:

– Если вы не хотите совсем забывать то, что вам так дорого – не надо. Но перестаньте постоянно думать о прошлом. У вас теперь есть новый дом – я его не видела, но Драко рассказывал, что это очень приличный старинный особняк. Большая часть эльфов перебралась туда, так что вам обеспечен такой же комфорт, как и в Малфой-мэнор. Драко говорил, что он постарается устроиться на работу в здешнее Министерство, потому что давно хотел чем-то заняться, но его как сына... – Гермиона осеклась было, но через секунду продолжила, – как сына Пожирателя смерти все равно никуда не принимали. А в Америке, да еще с новым именем, он может стать кем угодно. Да и вам, кстати, необязательно сидеть взаперти в особняке, займитесь чем-нибудь, отвлеките себя от всего, что случилось.

Люциус легонько сжал ее пальцы:

– Ох, Гермиона, вы чересчур добры ко мне. Вы так рисковали, устраивая мой побег. Потом для верности отправились со мной в Америку, а теперь еще и утешаете. И если бы не вы, гнить мне в Азкабане до конца моих дней, каждую минуту вспоминая свое никчемное существование.

– У вас вовсе не было никчемное существование, – поправила его Гермиона с горячностью, – вы просто оказались жертвой обстоятельств.

– Жертвой? Я был наивным, юным глупцом, полагавшим, что в жизни все сложится именно так, как я мечтал! Гермиона, надо посмотреть правде в глаза – мне скоро пятьдесят, а я так ничего в жизни и не достиг. У других – возьмите хотя бы этого недотепу Артура Уизли – есть работа, на которую они с удовольствием ходят, любимая семья, а чего добился я? – он криво усмехнулся. – Просто-таки потрясающих достижений: стал правой рукой Вольдеморта, женился на женщине, к которой не испытывал ни малейшей симпатии, и умудрился воспитать сына совсем не так, как планировал. Все, что мне остается теперь вспоминать – безрадостные и бессмысленные годы, проведенные в интригах, кознях, пытках и убийствах.

– Но ведь не ваша вина, что... – заикнулась Гермиона.

– Нет, моя, – тихо возразил Люциус, – и вы прекрасно об этом знаете. События тех лет... Они будут преследовать меня всю оставшуюся жизнь. Я понимаю, что вы пытаетесь снять груз с моей совести, но вам этого не удастся. Потому что я и сам этого не хочу. Все, что со мной случилось, я заслужил, и буду нести бремя вины. Всегда.

Гермиона хотела придумать что-то утешительное, какие-то поддерживающие слова, но тут лимузин замедлил ход и плавно притормозил у обочины.

– Похоже, мы наконец приехали, – прерывая беседу, Люциус мягко высвободил ладонь из пальцев Гермионы. – Пойдемте посмотрим, ждет ли нас уже Драко.

Они вылезли из лимузина. Почти сразу же хлопнула и передняя дверца. Гермиона обернулась – водитель стоял на обочине и недоверчиво разглядывал большой, покрытый мхом камень и сплошную стену леса вокруг него. Он не видел то, что видели Люциус и Гермиона – в нескольких футах от валуна в лес уходила широкая аллея, вымощенная древними каменными плитами. По обе стороны аллеи стояли потемневшие от времени каменные изваяния странных зверей, породы которых Гермиона, как ни старалась, не смогла опознать.

– Куда это вы смотрите? – подозрительно спросил водитель. Гермиона вспомнила, что когда-то читала о вариации магглотталкивающих чар – так называемой наложенной магической иллюзии. Волшебства она требовала меньше, и поэтому обычно применялась в малонаселенных или пустынных местах, куда если бы вдруг случайно и забрел какой-нибудь одинокий маггл, то вместо магического объекта увидел бы крутой обрыв или пожарище. Так и в случае с дорогой, ведущей к новому дому Малфоев – глазам водителя была доступна только иллюзия в виде растущих вплотную друг к другу сосен.

Ни Гермиона, ни Люциус ответить не успели – раздался хлопок аппарации и рядом с лимузином появился Драко. От неожиданности водитель отшатнулся и громко выругался – мало приятного, когда перед тобой неожиданно – и совершенно невозможным образом! – вдруг появляется мрачный молодой парень в странной черной одежде. Драко успел выхватил палочку, но его опередила Гермиона:

– Петрификус Тоталус! – выпалила она, опасаясь, как бы Драко не применил к ни в чем не повинному магглу более серьезные заклинания. Оглушив водителя, она обернулась и увидела, как отец и сын крепко обнялись. Через несколько секунд Драко отодвинулся от Люциуса, и Гермиона заметила предательский блеск в глазах Малфоя-младшего. Но тут же отогнала от себя эту мысль – Малфои попросту не могут, не умеют расчувствоваться до такой степени!

– Ну наконец-то ты на свободе, пап, – сказал Драко с облегчением. – И никто никогда не вернет тебя в Азкабан. Я без сожалений убью любого, кто так или иначе попробует нанести вред тебе или маме. Клянусь! Кстати, какая сволочь тебя била? Тюремные охранники, да? Ты знаешь их фамилии? Если я когда-нибудь смогу вернуться в Англию, я им...

– Оставь, Драко, что было, то навсегда осталось в прошлом, – махнул рукой Малфой-старший. – Лучше скажи спасибо Гермионе. Если бы не она – меня бы здесь не было.

Под пристальным взглядом Драко Гермиона слегка смутилась.

– Знаешь, я так до конца и не верил, что ты сможешь доставить отца в целости и сохранности, – буркнул Малфой-младший. – Думал, что по дороге что-то пойдет не так и вас схватят либо авроры, либо ваши маггловские... как они называются?

– Полицейские, – подсказала она.

– Вот-вот. Но ты все сделала как надо. Ты... ты и правда молодец. Спасибо тебе, Гермиона, – в голосе Драко вместе с признательностью прозвучало еще и явное удивление – то ли оттого, что Гермионе действительно удалось спасти его отца, то ли оттого, что он ее поблагодарил и похвалил. Ее, грязнокровку!

– Да не за что, – смутилась она еще больше.

– Ну теперь-то ты можешь рассказать, почему решила помочь отцу? – хитро прищурился Драко. – Или у тебя снова есть какие-то таинственные причины молчать?

Гермиона беспомощно оглянулась на Люциуса – что ей говорить и говорить ли вообще? Не могла же она вот так сразу, стоя посреди дороги, рядом с окаменевшим телом водителя-маггла, рассказать Драко о том, что много лет назад их родителей связывало глубокое чувство? Люциус мгновенно понял ее замешательство, едва заметно отрицательно покачал головой и обратился к сыну:

– Драко, я тебе сам все раскажу. Даю слово. Только не сейчас, попозже. А ты ни о чем Гермиону спрашивай. Она хоть и все знает, но будет лучше, если ты впервые услышишь эту историю именно от меня, – он на мгновение замялся, но все же докончил: – Да и твоей маме давно пора узнать правду.

– Маме? Правду? – Драко удивленно поднял бровь, и Гермиона поразилась, как он в этот момент был похож на Люциуса.

– Да. Потому что та история многолетней давности касается и твоей матери тоже. Если бы не мои ошибки, она никогда бы не стала... Нет, сейчас не время, – резко оборвал он себя.

– Отец, ты меня заинтриговал, – вздохнул Драко. – Я уже даже побаиваюсь узнавать, что там случилось в вашем прошлом.

– Не бойся, – неожиданно для себя самой встряла Гермиона. – Просто ты... по-другому станешь смотреть на некоторые вещи. И... И постарайся не злиться на Люциуса.

– Мне злиться на отца? Из-за чего? – в очередной раз за последние пять минут удивился Драко.

– Все узнаешь, сынок, – тихо ответил Малфой-старший. – Просто дай мне немного времени.

– Конечно, отец, я тебя не тороплю. Тебе надо как следует прийти в себя после тюрьмы и многочасового общения со столькими магглами, – Драко передернулся, словно его отцу пришлось провести некоторое время не с обычными людьми, пусть и не волшебниками, а с кучей дементоров. – В конце концов, она тебя вытащила из Азкабана, ты вернулся ко мне и маме, а все остальное пока может подождать.

И все же было заметно, что, несмотря на эти слова, Драко просто изнывает от нетерпения узнать о тайне, которая связывала Гермиону с его отцом. Но он отлично умел ждать. Как и все слизеринцы.

Гермиона понимала, что надо бы уже прощаться, но медлила. Сейчас Люциус с сыном аппарируют к своему новому особняку, а ей остается только вернуться домой, вынести многочисленные вопросы Гарри и Рона, касающиеся ее неожиданного отъезда, и пережить сенсационный скандал, связанный с бегством самого опасного преступника Азкабана. А потом у нее впереди будет спокойная, размеренная работа в Министерстве, со временем – замужество, семья, дети... Ей так не хотелось возвращаться к скучной рутине ее обычной жизни!

Похоже, Люциус заметил, что ей стало грустно, потому что спросил:

– Гермиона, в чем дело? Что с вами?

– Со мной? – она заставила себя улыбнуться. – Ничего, все в порядке!

– Я не один из ваших глупеньких юных друзей и прекрасно вижу, что вас что-то гложет. Ну же, в чем дело? Вам будет трудно добираться обратно домой? Можем мы с Драко вам чем-нибудь помочь?

– Нет-нет, все в порядке, – выдавила Гермиона. – Я сяду на «Летучий Голландец» – у меня в кошельке есть пять галлеонов – на билет этого хватит с избытком – и через сутки уже буду дома. Этот маггл, – кивнула она на обездвиженного водителя, наблюдавшего за ними вытаращенными от ужаса глазами, – отвезет меня обратно в Бостон, там я модифицирую его память и поеду обычным транспортом в Салем. Он расположен севернее Бостона и там находится одно из известнейших американских колдовских учебных заведений – престижная школа для девочек «Институт салемских ведьм». Раз уж я в США, навещу их библиотеку, погляжу, как у них ведется обучение. А потом сяду на «Летучего Голландца» и поплыву обратно в Англию. И если будут спрашивать, что я делала в Америке, мне даже не придется врать, что посещала Салем.

– А если тебя будут спрашивать, почему тебе именно сейчас приспичило поехать в этот самый Салем? – прищурился Драко.

– Узнала, что как раз в эти дни в его книжном магазине была большая скидка на литературу местных авторов, о магии местных коренных племен, – ответила она. – Друзья и знакомые давно уже в курсе, что за хорошую книгу я готова на все.

– А что, удачное объяснение, – ухмыльнулся младший Малфой. – Здесь, в Америке, и правда можно найти очень любопытные экземпляры, которые дома, – Гермиона отметила, что он по инерции сказал «дом», имея в виду навеки покинутую Англию, – практически не встречаются ни в библиотеках, ни в свободной продаже. Я еще в Хогвартсе понял, что ты всезнайка, но никогда не думал, что умеешь еще так ловко хитрить и выкручиваться, – неожиданно добавил он. – Мне иногда кажется, что Шляпа-сортировщица ошиблась и ты должна была бы попасть в Слизерин.

– Несмотря на мое происхождение? – неожиданно для самой себя напомнила Гермиона. – Неужели ты хочешь сказать, что многие студенты твоего факультета были бы в восторге от присутствия грязнокровки?

– Уверен, что если хорошенько изучить генеалогию твоих родителей, наверняка у обоих в предках где-нибудь да окажется волшебник, – безапелляционно заявил Драко. Люциус с легкой улыбкой внимательно прислушивался к этому необычному диалогу.

Гермиона ничего не ответила – ей совсем не хотелось обсуждать с Драко своих родителей и их происхождение, потому что они оба в запале обязательно бы наговорили лишнего. Она мучительно думала, как бы поскорее сменить тему, нервно засунула руки в карманы – и тема тут же нашлась. Гермиона ахнула:

– Ой, я же совсем забыла!

Она судорожно выгребла из карманов куртки множество купюр и протянула их Драко:

– Возьми, это сдача, оставшаяся после покупки билетов и взяток в агенстве по прокату машин. Я слишком много потратила, простите, – извиняющимся голосом добавила она.

Секунду оба Малфоя – старший и младший – смотрели на скомканные банкноты в ее руках, а потом в унисон покачали головами:

– Оставь себе.

– Эти деньги ваши, мне они не нужны!

– Считай их своей премией за успешный побег отца, – отмахнулся Драко.

– Какая еще премия! Я не могу их взять, что вы, это так неудобно... – забормотала Гермиона и попыталась сунуть купюры Люциусу, но тот притворно нахмурился:

– После всего, что вы сделали, мисс Грейнджер, не разочаровывайте меня. Оставьте эти деньги себе, я настаиваю.

– Но как же так?.. – она в отчаянии смотрела на доллары и фунты, которые буквально жгли ей руки. – Я не могу их взять.

– Тогда отдай первому попавшемумся магглу, – хмыкнул Драко, – уверен, он будет просто в диком восторге.

Гермиона порывалась возражать еще, но Люциус, пресекая слабые попытки сопротивления, взял скомканные банкноты и сунул обратно в карман ее куртки:

– Все, вопрос денег на этом закрыт.

– Но...

– Больше никаких «но». Купите себе что-нибудь на память о нашем... хм... путешествии.

– Спасибо большое, – вздохнула Гермиона, сдаваясь, – но честно, это было лишнее. Правда.

– Отец, нам пора. Мама, наверное, начала волноваться. Мы уже полчаса как должны были аппарировать к особняку, – вмешался Драко, поглядев на часы.

– Сейчас, дай мне одну минутку, – кивнул Люциус и обратился к Гермионе. – У меня к вам будет одна просьба.

– Все, что угодно! – горячо воскликнула Гермиона. – Если вам нужна помощь – можете всегда на меня рассчитывать.

– Не знаю, сможете ли вы... – начал он. – Все же Штаты очень далеко от Англии... В общем, если можете, хотя бы раз в год наносите нам визит. Если для вас это не будет очень затруднительно. В любое удобное для вас время, просто заранее известите нас совой.

Краем глаза Гермиона заметила ошеломленное выражение лица Драко. Еще бы! Наверняка он был уверен, что отец, выйдя на свободу, скажет магглорожденной гриффиндорке спасибо и потом навсегда выкинет ее из головы. И уж тем более не станет приглашать ее в их новый особняк! Гермиона честно призналась себе, что ее очень обрадовало приглашение Люциуса, но было неловко так сразу соглашаться.

– Спасибо, но ведь миссис Малфой может не одобрить, что вы приглашаете, э-э, магглорожденную к вам погостить, – осторожно возразила она.

– Если Нарциссе – даже после того, как она все узнает – вдруг не понравится ваше присутствие, она имеет право удалиться в свою спальню и не выходить оттуда до самого вашего отъезда. То же самое касается и Драко, если у него вдруг найдутся возражения, – ответил Люциус. – Я вас приглашаю лично к себе, Гермиона, а если членам моей семьи это не нравится, что ж – это их проблемы.

– Отец, но разве... – не выдержал Драко.

– Я так решил, – резко прервал его Малфой-старший. – Гермиона будет у нас жить столько, сколько ей захочется. И когда ей захочется. Двери нового Малфой-мэнор для нее будут открыты всегда. И я был бы очень рад, если ты, сын, усмиришь свою ненависть по отношению к этой девушке!

– Да нет у меня к ней никакой ненависти, – буркнул Драко неохотно. – Хотя признаю, что Грейнджер для меня все еще в какой-то степени... э-э... ну... не одна из нас. Но знаешь, я тебя уже совсем не презираю, как это было раньше, – обратился он к Гермионе. – Хотя вроде бы по-прежнему должен... Я... Что-то я совсем запутался и перестал понимать, что правильно, а что нет, – неловко закончил он и принялся очень сосредоточенно разглядывать лобовое стекло лимузина.

Опешившая от такого заявления Гермиона открыла рот и попыталась что-то ответить, но на нее внезапно напал ступор, из которого ее вывел вопрос Малфоя-старшего:

– Гермиона, вы мне так и не ответили. Согласны иногда наведываться в гости в новый Малфой-Мэнор? – повторил Люциус свое неожиданное предложение. – Ну же, я же вижу, что вы хотите ответить утвердительно.

– Д-да, – слегка запнувшись, согласилась она и сразу же ощутила огромное облегчение. – Хочу. Спасибо за приглашение. Я обязательно приеду к вам на Рождество. Обещаю!

– И это будет моим самым лучшим рождественским подарком за последние несколько лет, – улыбнулся Люциус. – Путь предстоит неблизкий, будьте осторожны. И, если получится, пришлите сову с сообщением, что вы благополучно добрались домой.

– Обязательно пришлю, – кивнула Гермиона. Секунду они смотрели друг на друга, а потом одновременно шагнули вперед и обнялись.

– До свидания, Гермиона, – Люциус ласково погладил ее по голове. А она, напрочь позабыв о его травмах, с силой стиснула своего бывшего злейшего врага в объятьях и немедленно почувствовала, как тот напрягся.

– Ох, простите! – Гермиона немедленно отстранилась. – Я вам сделала больно, да? Спина? Ребро?

– Все в порядке, не берите в голову. Мне пора, счастливого пути! – и Люциус, как тогда, в Азкабане, поцеловал ей руку. Гермиона услышала какой-то сдавленный звук – это Драко не сумел сдержать изумления. – И не забудьте, что вы мне обещали! – с этими словами Люциус, не отрывая от нее взгляда, шагнул назад и взял сына за плечо. Тут же раздался хлопок аппарации – и оба исчезли.

Гермиона судорожно вздохнула и какое-то время просто стояла, невидяще глядя на ведущую вглубь леса дорогу. Потом обернулась к лежавшему на обочине водителю:

– Сейчас я верну вам возможность двигаться. Довезете меня до Бостона и высадите у какой-нибудь приличной гостиницы. Я не причиню вам вреда, просто не пытайтесь убежать или причинить мне вред. Поняли?

Водитель бешено завращал глазами. Гермиона, слегка поколебавшись, подняла палочку:

– Финита инкантатем.

Маггл резво – настолько резво, насколько можно было двигаться после Петрификуса Тоталуса – вскочил на ноги, прижался спиной к своей машине, в ужасе глядя на Гермиону, и затрясся:

-Ты!.. Вы!.. Кто вы все такие, а? Не смейте подходить ко мне!

Гермиона, у которой не было никакого желания няньчиться с впадающим в истерику взрослым мужчиной, рявкнула:

– А ну, немедленно успокойтесь! Я же сказала – я вас не трону! С вами ничего ужасного не случилось, это был просто временный паралич, с помощью которого я избавила вас от, возможно, намного более неприятной участи. Привезете меня в Бостон и можете идти на все четыре стороны! Но если вдруг захотите ослушаться, – она все решила немного его припугнуть, – вас ждет нечто более страшное, чем простой паралич. Я ясно выражаюсь?

Водитель тупо молчал.

– Ну? – Гермиона направила на него палочку, естественно, вовсе не собираясь применять к магглу никаких заклинаний.

– Хо... Хорошо, – выдавил тот.

– Садитесь за руль. Перегородку между вашим местом и салоном можете поднять – все равно если мне придется с вами… э-э… что-нибудь сделать, она мне помешать не сможет. Но даю слово – мне не придется ничего делать, если при встрече, скажем, с полицейской машиной вы не совершите никаких опрометчивых поступков.

Водитель отрицательно помотал головой:

– Ни... никакой полиции, мисс. Отвезу вас куда захотите, только не убивайте.

Гермиона закатила глаза:

– Сколько можно повторять! Я не собираюсь вас убивать, просто не превышайте скорость, не устраивайте истерик и вообще не привлекайте лишнего внимания. Договорились?

– Ага, – маггл судорожно закивал и даже попытался изобразить улыбку.

– Тогда поехали, – окончательно измотанная – и нервно, и физически – Гермиона плюхнулась на сиденье и изо всех оставшихся сил хлопнула дверцей. Водитель помедлил несколько секунд – ему явно было страшно садиться в одну машину с девушкой, способной на невозможные, невероятные вещи, но потом пересилил себя, сел за руль и завел мотор.

Лимузин мягко тронулся с места и через минуту у аллеи, ведущей к новому дому Малфоев, остался только старый, поросший мхом валун.


	17. Chapter 17

**Глава 17**

Вермонт климатом не так уж и сильно отличался от родной Англии – по крайней мере зима там оказалась такая же суровая. Уже месяц как наступили сильные холода, все камины нового дома Малфоев давно топились, да так, что в комнатах было не просто тепло – жарко. Домовые эльфы, покинувшие родной особняк и еще не до конца привыкшие к новому месту жительства, никак не могли как следует отрегулировать магический обогрев дома.

Люциус стоял у окна и смотрел на заснеженный лес, начинающийся сразу за кованой оградой поместья под названием «Дубовая аллея». До того, как поместье купил Николас Паркинсон, оно несколько лет пустовало – прежние хозяева навсегда переехали в Южную Америку, а покупателей на «Дубовую аллею» до сих пор не находилось из-за неоправданно высокой цены, назначенной владельцами. Размерами поместье сильно уступало Малфой-мэнор, но Люциуса это не беспокоило. Дома он иногда неделями и даже месяцами мог не заходить в большинство комнат, пользуясь только самыми необходимыми помещениями – кабинетом, спальней, библиотекой и гостиной. И то, что теперь в его доме не сорок с лишним комнат, а всего восемнадцать, совершенно не имело значения. Главное – у его сына теперь есть дом, в котором Драко сможет начать новую жизнь, а сам он спокойно проведет остаток своих дней. Отсутствие белых павлинов его совершенно не удручало – по правде говоря, птиц завел еще его прапрадед; Люциусу эти существа, вопящие мерзкими голосами, не нравились с самого детства, но Малфоям никогда не позволялось отступать от традиций.

Он вспомнил момент, когда впервые увидел поместье. Они с Драко аппарировали прямо во двор, и его глазам предстал добротный двухэтажный дом. Ничего особенного – по сравнению с роскошным Малфой-Мэнор, обычный классический особняк конца XVIII – начала XIX веков, но после азкабанской камеры он показался Люциусу настоящим дворцом. Драко сразу же вкратце рассказал ему, какие вещи он перевез из Англии. Больше всего Люциус обрадовался библиотеке, которую собирали многие поколения его предков. Также Драко доставил в Вермонт все семейные портреты (по его словам, многие категорически не желали переезжать, скандалили и требовали у своего дальнего потомка неукоснительного подчинения приказам патриархов рода, но он сломил их сопротивление, пригрозив, что навсегда замурует строптивцев в одном из тайников Малфой-Мэнор, причем повернув лицом к стене), наиболее часто используемую мебель, посуду, пару старинных хрустальных люстр и прочие не слишком громоздкие семейные реликвии. Так что теперь быт был обустроен не хуже, чем дома: по крайней мере, его окружали давно знакомые вещи, да и почти все эльфы преданно последовали за своими хозяевами

В течение двух месяцев после того, как Люциус впервые увидел свой новый дом, он как следует выспался и отъелся, набрав потерянные в Азкабане двадцать с лишним фунтов. Многочисленные синяки и трещина в ребре прошли без следа, благо Драко где-то нашел и пригласил в поместье местного колдомедика. Так что теперь Люциус был физически здоров и полон сил, и отражение в зеркале уже ничем не напоминало, что он почти четыре года просидел в холодной и сырой камере без единого лучика солнечного света. Ничем, кроме прибавившихся морщинок и выражения глаз.

Все это время он оттягивал момент откровенного разговора с женой и сыном и только две недели назад наконец решился. Это был один из самых тяжелых разговоров в его жизни – хуже был только тот ужасный день, когда он вынужден был расстаться с Лиз.

Он рассказал им абсолютно все, но вместо ожидавшегося облегчения почувствовал себя еще более отвратительно: из-за того, что всю жизнь любил другую, очень долго скрывал правду, а теперь, спустя столько лет, во всем признался и тем самым причинил боль жене, которая, в сущности, ни в чем не была виновата, и сыну, которому вряд ли было приятно слышать, что его отец никогда не любил его мать и женился на ней исключительно по приказу.

Драко и не было приятно. На протяжении всего рассказа он мрачнел все больше, на лице выступили красные пятна, а когда Люциус замолчал, вспылил и бросил ему в лицо какие-то резкости насчет пошлого увлечения убогими и безмозглыми маггловскими девицами, падкими на богатеньких ухажеров. Люциус попытался было еще раз объяснить ему, что тогда, много лет назад, он и сам себе удивлялся, но не мог ничего поделать со своими чувствами, и что Лиз вовсе не была убогой и безмозглой девицей, прельстившейся на деньги их семейства. Тогда Драко грубо выругался, вскочил и сразу же аппарировал прочь. Спешно вызванный эльф вернулся через несколько минут и испуганно сообщил, что молодого хозяина нигде на территории поместья нет.

Драко не возвращался целых трое суток, в течение которых они с Нарциссой места себе не находили – вокруг чужая, неизвестная страна, ни единого знакомого; где искать сына, они не имели ни малейшего понятия, к кому обращаться, если он так и не появится – тоже. Не в местный же аврорат!

Слава Мерлину, Драко вернулся вечером, на исходе третьего дня своего отсутствия. К тому моменту Нарцисса, страдающая от внезапно нагрянувшей сильной мигрени, уже сутки как не выходила из своей спальни, а Люциус много часов провел в библиотеке, в поисках возможного источника помощи тщательно изучая толстенный том по истории магической Америки – в его обширной библиотеке нашелся и такой. Драко присел рядом на диван и после недолгого молчания сообщил, что в тот день, аппарировав из поместья, он отправился в гостиницу, снял номер и все три дня не выходил из него. Сидел и думал, думал... И теперь, успокоившись, все взвесив и заглянув себе в душу, готов честно признаться: его уже давно, начиная с четвертого года обучения в Хогвартсе, подспудно тяготила мысль – и он никогда об этом ни с кем не говорил, ни с Нарциссой, ни с самим Люциусом – что его отец примкнул к Вольдеморту лишь потому, что ему нравилось иметь над другими неограниченную власть и возможность сделать с каждым человеком – магглом или волшебником – любую мерзость, вплоть до убийства. Что теперь он понимает истинные мотивы и побуждения Люциуса и просит прощения за то, что три дня назад вышел из себя и наговорил лишнего. А Гермиона Грейнджер просто-таки святая, раз решилась пойти на огромный риск ради человека, так поступившего с ее матерью. И что он не совсем понимает, когда и как именно с ним это случилось, но теперь у него, кажется, в жизни больше язык не повернется никого обозвать грязнокровкой.

После чего Драко перевел дух и завершил свою тираду неожиданными словами: «Пап, прости меня за... Ну... Что я так плохо о тебе думал. И что был так резок три дня назад».

Конечно же, он его простил. Да прощать было, собственно, и нечего – Люциус ведь отлично понимал, каким ударом стал его рассказ для Драко, который только теперь смог осознать, что в жизни не всегда встречается исключительно черное или белое, не все зависит только лишь от нас и что порой приходится идти на серьезные жертвы – и не ради себя, а ради кого-то другого.

Наоборот, прощать должны были именно Драко и Нарцисса, ведь именно из-за него они столько перенесли: долгие дни и месяцы волнений, пока их муж и отец болтался по всей Англии в компании безумного маньяка и по его приказам пытал невиновных и плел отвратительные интриги. Позор Визенгамота и последующих лет, пока он сидел в Азкабане, а в них, как в жену и сына правой руки Вольдеморта, тыкали пальцем все, кому не лень. А какую мерзкую свистопляску устроили вокруг его фамилии газеты, особенно «Ежедневный пророк»! У Люциуса в памяти всплыли воспоминания о визитах Драко в Азкабан, когда тот приходил на свидания и жаловался, что Рита Скитер умудряется постоянно подкарауливать то его, то Нарциссу, и задает гадкие вопросы. Что его никуда не принимают на работу, а матери отказали от дома все ее прежние подруги, кроме немногочисленных жен других Пожирателей смерти.

Что же касается Нарциссы... После того, как разъяренный Драко аппарировал, Люциус обернулся к жене в слабой надежде, что хотя бы она смогла его понять и простить. Но Нарцисса, не говоря ни слова, с непроницаемым лицом поднялась и вышла, оставив его в полном одиночестве. Люциус до сих пор помнил степень своего отчаяния в тот момент – он думал, что хотя бы самые близкие люди смогут посочувствовать и поддержать его, но увы. Поглядев несколько минут на закрывшуюся за женой дверь, он взмахом палочки извлек из подвала бутылку коньяка – поместье досталось ему вместе с неплохими запасами вин и других напитков – и поставил себе цель с его помощью постараться забыться. Хотя бы на какое-то время.

В течение нескольких часов он пытался воплотить свой план в действие, но коньяк не приносил долгожданного облегчения и не притуплял отчаяния, а наоборот, делал его все сильнее. Глядя на полупустую бутылку и оставаясь трезвым как стеклышко, Люциус мрачно думал, что же ему теперь делать дальше. В голову упорно не приходило ни единой толковой мысли. Он уже начал было прикидывать, стоит ли написать Гермионе, которая единственная действительно понимает, что творится у него на душе, как дверь отворилась и вернулась Нарцисса. Он ждал, что жена устроит ему сцену, обвинит, что он испортил ей всю жизнь; был готов к любым обвинениям, упрекам и презрению, но Нарцисса просто подошла, села рядом, взяла за руку и произнесла короткую, но поразившую его речь. Он запомнил все до единого слова:

«Мне надо было какое-то время побыть одной и как следует обдумать то, что ты нам рассказал. Люциус, я живу с тобой уже много лет и давно предполагала что-то в этом роде. Ты не замечал, но несколько раз называл меня чужим именем, а я не заостряла на этом внимания. Потому что видела – тебя загнали в угол и вынудили на мне жениться. У тебя не было выбора – но я никогда не рассказывала, что его не было и у меня тоже... Мой отец предложил две кандидатуры на роль мужа – либо тебя, либо своего давнего знакомого из какого-то чистокровного немецкого семейства, который был почти в три раза старше меня. Отказаться было нельзя. Тем более после после того, как моя старшая сестра Андромеда пошла против воли отца и вышла замуж за магглорожденного волшебника. Я никогда не рассказывала, в каком бешенстве тогда был отец... У меня не было ни единого шанса его ослушаться. Оставалось только выбрать одного из вас двоих. В итоге мы с тобой оба выбрали то, что считали хотя бы минимально приемлемым и допустимым для себя, и будем всегда за это расплачиваться... Что сделано – то сделано, Люциус. Я не виню тебя в том, что ты никогда меня не любил и до сих пор помнишь ту девушку. Такие уж судьбы нам с тобой достались. Просто ты должен был давно мне обо всем рассказать. Как же ты один жил с этим столько лет?»

Он вздохнул. Его всегда уравновешенная, невозмутимая, бесстрастная порой до кажущегося равнодушия жена, оказывается, вовсе не такая бесчувственная и холодная, как он всегда думал. Кто знает, может, и у нее был в молодости кто-то, кто ей нравился? Хотя что тут гадать, все уже давным-давно позади. Возврата в прошлое нет и не будет уже никогда...

Люциус тряхнул головой, отгоняя мрачные мысли. Сегодня сочельник, надо радоваться, тем более что к ним вот-вот прибудет долгожданная гостья.

Два дня назад он получил сову из Англии. Несчастная птица чуть не околела от холода, пока добиралась, и как только он открыл окно, с трудом подлетела к огню, села на каминную полку, закрыла глаза и нахохлилась, всем своим видом давая понять, что в ближайшее время никуда и ни за что оттуда не сдвинется. Огонь с такой силой полыхал в камине, что от птичьих перьев сразу же пошел пар.

Люциус снял с замерзшей совиной лапы припорошенное снегом письмо и увидел на пергаменте свое новое имя, к которому еще не совсем успел привыкнуть: «Мистеру Лукасу Монтгомери, Вермонт, поместье «Дубовая аллея». Послание было от Гермионы – первое письмо, полученное ими в Америке. Она спрашивала, осталось ли приглашение в силе и согласны ли мистер и миссис Монтгомери на ее рождественский визит. Если она не получит отказа, это будет означать их согласие принять ее у себя, и тогда она двадцать четвертого декабря прибудет в Бостон – если корабль не выбьется из расписания – в три часа, а к четырем аппарирует к знакомому валуну и будет ждать там Дэвида, чтобы доставил ее в поместье.

Люциус одобрительно хмыкнул – Николас Паркинсон соорудил им такие документы, что инициалы у всех остались прежние: он стал Лукасом, Драко – Дэвидом, а Нарцисса – Натали. Правда, дома они по инерции продолжали называть друг друга по-прежнему, но Люциус понимал – надо поскорее привыкать к новым именам, чтобы случайно не вызвать ненужных подозрений, когда начнут налаживать контакты с окружающим миром. Не могут же они вечно безвылазно сидеть в «Дубовой аллее»!

Он заранее сообщил Нарциссе о том, что на Рождество у них будет гостить та самая мисс Грейнджер. Нарцисса, как это ни удивительно, возражать не стала – как она могла быть против, если эта девушка спасла ее мужа от верной гибели в Азкабане. Хотя Люциус подозревал, что ей к тому же крайне любопытно взглянуть на дочь женщины, которую он до сих пор – чего тут скрывать и пытаться себя обманывать! – любит. Он словно невзначай напомнил жене, что Гермиона магглорожденная, на что Нарцисса небрежно ответила, что это ей кажется не стоящим внимания пустяком. Если бы ему кто-то лет десять назад рассказал, что его семья не будет против визита – а тем более рождественского! – нечистокровной волшебницы, он бы ни за что не поверил и принял бы услышанное за скверную шутку. Сын, присутствовавший при том разговоре, тоже сообщил, что не видит никаких препяствий для визита Гермионы.

И вот теперь Люциус стоит у окна и ожидает возвращения Драко, который за час до указанного в письме срока аппарировал к валуну, набросив на себя самые сильные согревающие заклинания, какие только знал. Нарцисса руководит домашними эльфами, заканчивая приготовление к рождественскому ужину. Только у него одного нет никаких дел – только ждать возвращения сына с Гермионой. Судя по спокойному тону письма, у нее было все в порядке и ее никто не заподозрил в причастности к побегу. Интересно, что за версии выдвинуло Министерство и какие меры приняло для поимки правой руки Темного лорда? В Штатах, по крайней мере, все было спокойно, как докладывал начавший периодически выбираться в здешний магический мир Драко. Про две войны с Вольдемортом тут хоть и слышали, но очень смутно, без подробностей, и даже не все волшебники.

Хлопок аппарации и вежливое покашливание означало, что за его спиной возник домовой эльф и собирается что-то сообщить хозяину.

– В чем дело? – обернулся Люциус.

– Хозяин, госпожа Нарцисса просила передать, что к прибытию гостей уже все готово.

– Отлично. Скажи ей, что по моим расчетам, – Люциус взглянул на часы, – Драко с нашей гостьей должны вернуться с минуты на минуту. Все, иди, – Люциус махнул рукой, отпуская эльфа, и, когда раздался хлопок, вдруг вспомнил про Тэмми.

Среди перебравшихся в Новый Свет малфоевских слуг его не оказалось. Люциус узнал от Драко, что Тэмми и еще четверо эльфов остались в Малфой-Мэнор, потому что поместье, как и любой колдовской дом, нельзя было оставлять без особой эльфийской магии, иначе оно очень скоро придет в запустение. А Драко не хотел – даже несмотря на то, что им никогда уже не вернуться домой – чтобы родовое поместье постепенно обветшало.

Люциус одобрил его решение: во-первых, ему тоже не хотелось оставлять Малфой-Мэнор совсем уж без присмотра, а во-вторых... Он честно признался себе, что ему здесь, в новом доме, начиная все с чистого листа, не хотелось видеть Тэмми. Потому что тот одним только своим видом постоянно напоминал бы Люциусу о тех ужасных временах. О получении Метки. О первой войне. Возвращении Вольдеморта. О том, что именно Тэмми первым встречал Люциуса, когда тот, частенько заляпанный чужой, а порой еще и собственной кровью, возвращался после рейдов Пожирателей смерти.

Люциус снова поглядел на часы – была уже почти половина пятого. Гермиона опаздывала. Он начал беспокоиться, благополучно ли она добралась до Америки, и уже было решил, если до пяти часов Драко с Гермионой не появятся, самому аппарировать к валуну и уже на месте решать, что делать дальше, как вдруг краем уха рассышал слабый хлопок. Он быстро вернулся к окну от камина, у которого нервно прохаживался последние несколько минут, и у него словно камень с души свалился – во дворе «Дубовой аллеи», на тщательно очищенных от снега дорожках, стояли Драко с Гермионой и о чем-то довольно оживленно разговаривали. Люциус с облегчением вздохнул, и тут Гермиона, словно почувствовав на себе его взгляд, повернулась к особняку и подняла голову, внимательно всматриваясь в окна.

Люциус отворил протестующе скрипнувшую створку («Надо бы напомнить домовым эльфам, что уже пора окончательно привести дом в порядок!» – сделал он мысленную заметку на память) и позвал:

– Гермиона!

– Мистер Малфой! – она увидела его и радостно замахала рукой: – Добрый день!

– Здравствуй, – улыбнулся он, но тут же посуровел: – Драко, почему вы столько болтаете на морозе? Хочешь, чтобы вы оба в самый праздник свалились с простудой? Немедленно в дом!

– Уже идем, идем! – Драко отнял у слабо сопротивлявшейся Гермионы ее рюкзак, взял за руку и потащил к входным дверям «Дубовой аллеи».

Люциус глубоко вдохнул холодный воздух и медленно затворил окно. Он, недавний узник, обреченный на пожизненный Азкабан, и помыслить не мог, что будет встречать Рождество в теплом уютном доме, в кругу семьи и в компании девушки, которая, с одной стороны, одним своим видом напоминает ему, что он потерял. А с другой стороны, наоборот – что приобрел: хорошего друга и почти что дочь, которой у него никогда не было...

В вестибюле хлопнули двери, раздались неразборчивые голоса: настойчивые – домовых эльфов и протестующий – Гермионы, у которой эльфы, судя по всему, пытались отнять рюкзак и зимнюю мантию и отнести их в гостевую спальню. В итоге явно победили эльфы. Люциус невольно улыбнулся – преодолеть их упрямство не получилось даже у Гермионы. Через минуту в дверь постучали и Драко спросил:

– Отец, можно?

– Да-да, входите, – ответил он.

Дверь отворилась и на пороге обнаружился непривычно улыбающийся Драко, за чьей спиной маячила растрепанная больше обычного Гермиона.

– Почему вы застыли на пороге? – удивился Люциус. – Входите же! Драко, куда делось твое воспитание? Заморозилось, несмотря на согревающие заклинания, пока ты ждал Гермиону? Пропусти леди вперед!

Младший Малфой, смутившись, посторонился, пропуская порозовевшую Гермиону – ее явно еще никто не называл леди.

– Добро пожаловать в наш новый дом, Гермиона. Присаживайтесь, – Люциус взмахом палочки пододвинул кресла ей и сыну. – Как вы добрались? Самолетом?

– Нет, приплыла на «Летучем Голландце», – Гермиона поудобнее устроилась в кресле. – Когда я должна была тогда возвращаться домой, то вспоминала всякие маггловские легенды и боялась, что там будет... ну... неуютно. А оказалось, что все эти скелеты и мерцающие огни – результат магглооталкивающего маскирующего заклинания, и «Летучий Голландец» – очень даже комфортабельный корабль. Да и до Америки на нем добираться намного быстрее, чем самолетом.

– Когда вы вернулись домой, никто не задавал вам лишних вопросов? Никаких подозрений насчет вашей причастности не возникло?

– Нет. На работе я все уладила заранее и начальник отпустил меня в небольшой отпуск, погостить у родителей. Правда, Гарри с Роном обиделись, что я заранее их не предупредила о своем отъезде. Рон так вообще потом две недели дулся и со мной не разговаривал.

– Ничего, ему полезно иногда напоминать, что ты не его собственность и не обязана постоянно перед ним отчитываться, – ехидно вставил Драко.

– Я не чья-то собственность и никогда ни перед кем не отчитываюсь! – вспыхнула Гермиона. – Просто мы с Гарри и Роном всегда...

– Да-да, – перебил ее Драко, – прекрасно помню, они всегда таскались за тобой хвостом, потому что ты даже на первом году обучения все знала лучше остальных, а рыжий и наш великий герой всегда были заурядными и беспомощными середнячками.

– Драко, хватит! – резко встрял Люциус, видя загорающийся в глазах Гермионы гневный огонек. От возмущения она даже не заметила, что его сын – небывалое дело! – назвал ее лучшей ученицей. – Остынь! Сегодня сочельник, Гермиона у нас впервые в доме, а ты собираешься ворошить школьные годы и свою неприязнь к Поттеру и Уизли? Лучше пойди позови Нарциссу, пора представить ей нашу гостью. А вы, – обратился он к Гермионе, – пока расскажете, что писали газеты после моего таинственного исчезновения из Азкабана.

– Ой, скандал поднялся невообразимый! Никто до сих пор не может объяснить, каким образом были преодолены антиаппарационные барьеры вокруг Азкабана, – Гермиона машинально проводила взглядом уходящего Драко, потом снова повернулась к Люциусу и довольно улыбнулась: – «Ежедневный пророк» придумывал самые невероятные версии – от элементарного подкупа охраны до заговора в самых верхах Министерства. Якобы у вас еще оставались рычаги давления на многих высокопоставленных магов. Вы с помощью Драко задействовали старые связи и организовали свой побег. Грюм и Фадж начали каждый свое расследование, авроры сбились с ног, допрашивая в Министерстве всех подряд. А Фадж постоянно давал прессе опровержения о том, что никакого заговора в подвластных ему структурах не было и что он предпримет все надлежащие меры для вашей поимки.

– Ну и как, успешно предпринял? – насмешливо протянул Люциус. Он уже много лет питал острую неприязнь к Фаджу как к министру средненьких способностей, но тем не менее крайне самоуверенному и упрямому типу.

– Да он в тот момент вообще был на грани помешательства, как мне показалось, – вздохнула Гермиона с притворным огорчением. – Потому что многие волшебники стали требовать его ухода с поста министра магии – как же так, он ведь торжественно обещал, что ни один Пожиратель смерти никогда больше не будет угрожать магическому сообществу, и тут случается такое!

– Надеюсь, он с треском ушел в отставку? – Люциус и не собирался скрывать, что его это известие крайне бы обрадовало.

– Представляете, нет! Выкрутился! Возложил ответственность на охрану Азкабана и всех поувольнял, включая руководство, хотя шум в газетах после этого поднялся нешуточный. Но Фадж заявил, что в свое время давал начальнику азкабанской администрации карт-бланш на подбор персонала, так что лично его вины в том, что охранники умудрились допустить побег, да еще такого опасного заключенного, нет.

– Полагаю, Грюм очень быстро узнал, что Малфой-Мэнор покинут?

– Да, через час после поднятия тревоги, когда в аврорате немного поутихла истерика и они поняли, что вы вместе с посетительницей Ритой Скитер бесследно пропали из своей камеры и проследить вашу аппарацию из Азкабана будет невозможно, Грюм сразу же отправил к вашему дому отряд и лично его возглавил. Мне об этом рассказали Рон с Гарри, когда я вернулась через два дня. Они говорили, что никогда не видели Грюма, Тонкс, Люпина и других авроров такими разъяренными – никаких следов вашей жены и сына, несколько оставшихся эльфов бормочут, что хозяева забрали кое-какие вещи и уехали в неизвестном направлении... Всем стало ясно, что Малфои где-то нашли себе новое жилье, но где? Неделю авроры тщательно проверяли все сделки с недвижимостью за весь последний год, но мистер Паркинсон молодец – они ничегошеньки не нашли, ни единой зацепки!

– И какова же официальная версия случившегося?

– «Ежедневный пророк» опубликовал совместное заключение Фаджа и Грюма. В нем говорилось, что Драко – а других вариантов у них и не было – похитил Риту Скитер и под Оборотным зельем и с ее палочкой прошел в Азкабан.

– Пока что все верно, за исключением кандидатуры преступника, – усмехнулся Люциус. – Что наш великий министр и мудрейший Грюм придумали дальше?

– Они предположили, что Драко применил какое-то доселе неизвестное заклинание огромной силы – тоже, кстати, в точку попали, – улыбнулась Гермиона, – которое куда-то перенесло вас с сыном. А вот куда именно – им установить так и не удалось. Весь магический мир Великобритании был оповещен о вашем побеге, всем сообщили, что надо немедленно обращаться в аврорат, если где-нибудь будут замечены люди, похожие на вас с Драко.

– Но Грюм не считает, что мы могли выехать из страны?

– Нет. Он уверен, что вы с семьей находитесь где-то на территории Англии, просто до поры до времени скрываетесь. А потом начнете мстить за гибель своего хозяина. Ну еще и тем волшебникам, которые вас пожизненно засадили в Азкабан.

– Какая чушь, – Люциус брезгливо поморщился. – Даже если бы я и был тем, кем они меня упорно считают столько лет, стал бы я себя подвергать риску и мстить Грюму и остальным? Сбежав из тюрьмы и будучи в бегах? Наоборот, я бы тихо сидел в каком-нибудь укромном месте и не высовывался.

Тут их разговор прервали вошедшие в комнату Драко и Нарцисса. Люциус с Гермионой поднялись из своих кресел.

– Нарцисса, знакомься – это та самая Гермиона Грейнджер. Гермиона, это моя жена, Нарцисса Малфой, урожденная Блэк, – представил их Люциус друг другу. Гермиона, заметно нервничая и смущаясь, протянула руку:

– Здравствуйте, миссис Малфой. Очень приятно познакомиться.

Люциус внимательно следил за тем, как поведет себя Нарцисса – искренне ответит Гермионе или ей придется сделать над собой усилие – как-никак та ведь магглорожденная! Но нет, его жена без малейших колебаний приняла и пожала протянутую ей ладонь. А он, знавший Нарциссу уже много лет, заметил, что за кажущимися невозмутимостью и бесстрастностью в ее глазах светится неприкрытое любопытство.

– Мне тоже приятно познакомиться. Добро пожаловать в наш новый дом, мисс Грейнджер, – кивнула Нарцисса гостье. – Хочу сразу же поблагодарить вас за все, что вы сделали для Люциуса. Если бы не вы, он долго в Азкабане бы не протянул.

Гермиона смущенно улыбнулась, и тут Драко небрежным тоном совершенно неожиданно добавил:

– Кстати, мы все знаем. Отец нам рассказал.

– Что значит «все»? – опешила Гермиона и растерянно посмотрела на Люциуса. Он слегка улыбнулся и кивнул:

– Все, что я рассказал вам в тот памятный день в Азкабане. Теперь в моем прошлом нет тайн от Драко и Нарциссы. И мы уже обсудили все моменты, касающиеся вас и... м-м... ваших родных. Вам не из-за чего волноваться, – добавил он, видя, как она обеспокоенно переводит взгляд с Нарциссы на Драко.

– Нет, ну все же... – пробормотала вконец сконфуженная Гермиона. – Как-то неловко получается... Я не думала, что вы... – она замялась.

– Что мы с Драко теперь в курсе той давней истории с вашей матерью? – непринужденно подхватила Нарцисса. Гермиона судорожно закивала и сильно покраснела. – Что было, то было, мисс Грейнджер. Ни вы, ни ваша мать – мне не враги и я не испытываю к вам злобы. И не будем сегодня больше вспоминать о тех печальных временах, – Нарцисса величественно повела рукой, словно отгоняя прошлое прочь. – Драко, будь добр, покажи мисс Грейнджер ее комнату. Эльфы уже распаковали ваш багаж, так что можете привести себя в порядок и отдохнуть после поездки. Подробности из Англии пока могут подождать. Праздничный ужин будет в восемь.

– Если у вас возникнут какие-либо проблемы, которые не смогут решить домовые эльфы, – вставил Люциус, до этого момента в глубине души все равно опасавшийся возможной реакции жены и сына на появление Гермионы, – или если Драко на вас вдруг косо посмотрит, сразу же дайте мне знать.

– Да не буду я на нее косо смотреть! – буркнул Драко, открывая дверь. – Делать мне больше нечего! Ну давай, пошли, покажу тебе твою комнату.

Гермиона несмело улыбнулась Нарциссе и направилась к двери. И тут Люциус сообразил, что Драко проведет ее по коридору, сплошь увешанному портретами предков, которых он напрочь забыл предупредить о ее приезде.

– Гермиона, постойте-ка! – позвал он ее.

– Да, мистер Малфой? – Гермиона обернулась так быстро, словно ожидала нападения как минимум бешеного гиппогрифа.

– Ели вы услышите от портретов разные, скажем так, нелестные предположения насчет вашей личности или даже оскорбления, не обращайте внимания, – предупредил он. – Они так до сих пор и не смирились с переездом, а увидев новое, незнакомое им лицо, могут проявить излишнее любопытство и несдержанность. Просто молча идите мимо. А я им потом объясню причину вашего присутствия.

– Хорошо. До встречи на ужине, миссис Малфой, – и Гермиона, еще раз улыбнувшись, аккуратно закрыла за собой дверь. Люциус вернулся в кресло и выжидательно посмотрел на жену, стоявшую у окна и погруженную в размышления. Он был уверен, что у Нарциссы уже готово свое мнение. И не ошибся.

– Несмотря на то, что раньше я довольно долго к ней подобным относилась вполне определенно, мисс Грейнджер мне понравилась, – задумчиво протянула миссис Малфой. – Воспитанная, вежливая...

Люциус скептически хмыкнул:

– Если бы Гермиона пожаловала к нам гости не в качестве моей спасительницы, а, скажем, как подружка Драко, у тебя было такое же мнение?

Нарцисса слегка пожала плечами:

– Но ведь она не подружка Драко? К тому же я за все годы так устала бесконечно слышать эти слова: чистокровный, магглорожденный, полукровка, грязнокровка... Знаешь, я давно пришла к выводу: не все, что наши родители внушали нам с самого детства, было правильным. Темный Лорд был полукровкой, и разве его чистокровная половина принесла нам что-нибудь, кроме боли, крови и страданий?

Вместо ответа Люциус только вздохнул. Здесь, в Америке, словно появилась какая-то другая, новая Нарцисса, от которой он никак не ожидал подобных речей.

– Пора мне начинать готовиться к рождественскому ужину, – Нарцисса наконец оторвалась от разглядывания леса за оградой поместья, медленно погружающегося в сумерки, и обернулась к Люциусу: – Пойду выбирать мантию и делать прическу с макияжем.

– Хорошо. Тогда иди, а я пока немного побуду здесь, – он рассеянно улыбнулся жене и в очередной раз подумал о том, что судьба часто выкидывает совершенно неожиданные фортели, но такого поворота своей жизни он не мог предвидеть даже в самых безумных азкабанских фантазиях.


	18. Chapter 18

**Глава 18**

Часы показывали без четверти восемь и Люциус уже был готов спуститься в гостиную, где всех ждал рождественский ужин, как в его кабинет постучали. Он встал из-за стола, за которым изучал местную колдовскую прессу – натура бизнесмена потихоньку брала свое и он уже начал выяснять, куда в Америке удачнее всего стоит вкладывать капитал – открыл дверь и увидел стоявшую на пороге Гермиону. По случаю Рождества она умудрилась усмирить свои непослушные кудри и стянула их в гладкий узел на затылке. Хотя из-за левого уха все же выбилась маленькая непослушная прядка. Одета она была в маггловское вечернее платье из серебристо-серого атласа. Люциус посторонился, пропуская ее в кабинет, и искренне сказал:

– Гермиона, вы просто чудесно выглядите!

Он, прежде видевший ее только в бесформенных темных мантиях, обнаружил, что ей очень идет облегающий покрой платья, его цвет и... Люциус вгляделся пристальнее и поразился – она сделала макияж! Очень легкий, практически незаметный – слегка подкрасила глаза и губы – но даже эта мелочь удивительно ее преобразила. Гермиона мгновенно превратилась из обычной растрепанной девчонки, недавнего подростка, во взрослую и привлекательную девушку. Люциус галантно поцеловал ей руку, а она, заметно застеснявшись, спросила:

– Я нечасто бываю на рождественских приемах. Надеюсь, это платье более-менее соответствует?

– Даже если бы вы сейчас заявились в этих чудовищных маггловских синих брюках – как они называются, напомните мне?

– Вы, наверное, джинсы имеете в виду? – посказала Гермиона.

– Вот именно. Даже в этом случае, – продолжил Люциус, – я бы все равно продолжал считать, что вы самая неотразимая среди выпускниц всех четырех факультетов Хогвартса за последние двадцать лет. И, разумеется, я допустил бы вас до рождественского семейного ужина в абсолютно любом наряде.

Гермиона порозовела:

– Вы мне столько комплиментов сделали, мне как-то неловко...

– Должен же кто-то в вашем окружении хвалить не только ваши исключительные умственные способности, но и внешние данные, – усмехнулся он. – Я совершенно уверен, что ваши друзья Поттер и Уизли этого не делают.

Гермиона не нашлась, что ответить, и Люциус понял, что был прав. И внезапно остро позавидовал упомянутым Поттеру и Уизли. Они совсем молоды, скорее всего, проведут рядом с Гермионой всю жизнь (возможно, кто-то из них даже станет ей больше чем другом, но это уж как судьба распорядится), в то время как для него все давно уже кончено. И впереди у него лишь долгие и безрадостные годы мучительных воспоминаний о безвозвратно потерянной любви. Усилием воли он отогнал эти неуместные мысли и произнес:

– Я как раз собирался послать Драко, чтобы он проводил вас в гостиную. Но раз уж вы сами зашли, тогда вам компанию составлю я, если вы не против. Пойдемте, – и он любезно предложил Гермионе свою руку, но она покачала головой:

– У меня к вам маленькое дело, буквально на пять минут. Вернее, не совсем дело... – она замялась.

– Вы довольны своей комнатой? Надеюсь, эльфы беспрекословно выполняли ваши приказы? Драко случайно не болтал лишнего? Если у вас к чему-либо есть хоть малейшие претензии, я немедленно приму надлежащие меры, – глядя на ее взволнованное серьезное лицо, Люциус почему-то решил, что его своенравный сынок вполне мог невольно чем-то обидеть Гермиону.

– Нет-нет, все в порядке, – поспешно ответила она. – Комната отличная, эльфы послушные, а Драко просто сама любезность. Я даже не думала, что он может быть таким милым.

Люциус увидел, как она залилась краской, осознав, что ляпнула лишнее.

– Извините, я совсем не это хотела сказать, – поспешила извиниться Гермиона, но он покачал головой:

– Не надо извинений. Я прекрасно знаю, каким невыносимым порой может быть мой сын. Вернее, каким он был там, дома, все то время, пока... Пока я воевал на стороне Темного Лорда и сидел в Азкабане. Но он изменился. Возможно, вам это не очень заметно, но Драко уже не совсем тот неприятный мальчишка, каким вы его знали по Хогвартсу.

Гермиона открыла было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут раздался усиленный Сонорусом голос Драко:

– Отец! Гермиона! Спускайтесь, мы с Нарциссой уже ждем вас в гостиной!

– Зачем же невежливо орать на весь дом, – поморщился Люциус. – Надо будет мне с Драко поговорить о том, что перемена места жительства вовсе не отменяет того факта, что он аристократ Мерлин знает, в каком поколении и его поведение всегда должно соответствовать его происхождению... Да, так что вы от меня хотели, Гермиона? – спохватился он. – Это дело не может подождать окончания рождественского ужина?

– У меня для вас есть подарок и мне не хотелось бы его вам дарить при Драко и миссис Малфой, поэтому откройте прямо сейчас, – выпалив эти слова на одном дыхании, Гермиона открыла сумочку, вынула перевязанный красной ленточкой с бантиком сверток и протянула Люциусу.

– Вы приготовили для меня подарок? – удивился он.

– Да, завтра ведь Рождество. Открывайте. Уверена, вам обязательно понравится.

Люциус принял у нее сверток и осторожно потянул за край ленты, гадая, что же может там оказаться. Бантик развязался, он не успел подхватить ленточку, и она с еле слышным шорохом соскользнула на ковер. Теперь оставалось только снять подарочную обертку, но Люциус медлил, сам не зная почему.

– Это сюрприз. Ну же, давайте, – подбодрила его Гермиона.

Он медленно развернул блестящую оберточную бумагу, и в следующее мгновение весь окружающий мир – включая его кабинет, стоящую рядом Гермиону, грядущий ужин, неопределенное будущее в новой чужой стране – напрочь исчез из его мыслей. Сердце подпрыгнуло и заколотилось у самого горла, где, по всем законам анатомии, ему быть совершенно не полагалось.

В руках он держал вставленную в аккуратную рамочку старую, уже слегка выцветшую колдографию, с которой, задорно смеясь, смотрела его Лиз.

Люциус смотрел и не верил своим глазам. Он уже не надеялся когда-нибудь, даже каким-то чудом, вернуть то единственное, что у него оставалось от нее в память о ней. И вот он держит в руках колдографию, которую он много лет назад тайком вынул из альбома, а с нее машет рукой любовь всей его жизни. Люциус неосознанным жестом ласково погладил указательным пальцем стекло, закрывающее старую колдографию, и на какое-то неуловимое мгновение перенесся далеко в прошлое, когда был – пусть и очень недолго – по-настоящему счастлив...

Из оцепенения его вывел взволнованный голос Гермионы:

– ...Люциус! Люциус, с вами все в порядке?

С огромным трудом оторвавшись от колдографии, он поднял на нее глаза и хрипло спросил:

– Что... Почему вы спрашиваете?

– Вы сильно побледнели. Вам нехорошо? Может, мне позвать миссис Малфой? – Гермиона встревожено смотрела на него, явно готовая уже сорваться с места и немедленно оказать ему любую помощь, какая только могла потребоваться.

– Нет. Никого не надо звать. Просто я не... не ожидал... когда-либо снова увидеть... – Люциус медленно, словно во сне, подошел к креслу и присел на самый краешек, не выпуская из рук колдографию. – Но как вы...

– Как я смогла ее раздобыть? – подхватила Гермиона, устраиваясь почему-то на подлокотнике рядом с ним, хотя могла сесть на любой из трех стульев и двух кресел, стоявших в кабинете. Он кивнул, с трудом удержавшись от абсолютно неподобающего истинному Малфою желания прижать рамку к груди.

– Помните, во время свидания в Азкабане вы сказали мне, что перед арестом не смогли уничтожить колдографию и спрятали ее в тайнике?– начала Гермиона. – И достать ее оттуда может либо тот, в ком течет кровь вашей семьи, либо ваш домашний эльф, Тэмми? Когда я готовила ваш побег, у меня было столько проблем, что история с колдографией попросту вылетела у меня из головы, а то я бы ее раздобыла и вернула вам еще в аэропорту Бостона. А когда вы пригласили меня погостить на Рождество, я стала ломать голову, что же вам подарить, ведь у вас же все есть. И потом меня осенило – колдография! Чтобы в аврорате не стали задавать вопросы, зачем это мне посещать поместье бывшего Пожирателя смерти, я поступила так: отправилась в Хогвартс, якобы чтоб изучить кое-какие редкие книги из Особого отдела, спустилась в подвалы к тамошним эльфам и попросила кого-нибудь из них отправиться в Малфой-Мэнор. Найти там домашнего эльфа по имени Тэмми и передать ему, что с ним хочет встретиться Гермиона Грейнджер. Вот и все. Через день колдография была уже у меня.

– Вы даже не представляете, что для меня значит эта вещь, – глухо сказал он, неотрывно глядя на изображение Лиз. – Она... она олицетворяет для меня ту жизнь, которую я мог бы прожить, если бы не... – он замолчал.

– Не надо, – мягко сказала Гермиона. – Не объясняйте, я все понимаю. Скажите только одну вещь – я правильно сделала, что привезла ее вам? Или вы теперь будете постоянно на нее смотреть и... ну... переживать все снова и снова? Может, лучше было навсегда оставить ее в том тайнике, а?

Люциус поднял наконец голову и посмотрел на Гермиону:

– Что толку переживать, если все равно нельзя ничего исправить? Зато мне теперь будет с кем коротать долгие вечера, – он перевел взгляд обратно на колдографию и печально улыбнулся. – Вы сделали мне прекрасный подарок. Вы вообще сделали столько хорошего для меня и моей семьи, что мы теперь перед вами в неоплатном долгу.

– Ничего подобного, – горячо возразила она. – Я сделала то, что считала единственно правильным и верным, и ни о каком долге и речи быть не может!

Люциус неслышно вздохнул – он все равно останется при своем мнении, что бы Гермиона ему не говорила: она спасла ему жизнь, избавила Драко от необходимости всю жизнь носить позорное клеймо «сын Пожирателя смерти», а Нарциссу – терпеть лицемерие немногочисленных подруг либо лютую ненависть врагов. И дала им возможность начать все заново, приняв во внимание все предыдущие ошибки.

Напомнив себе, что их уже ждут внизу, Люциус встал, выдвинул ящик письменного стола, где хранились самые важные бумаги, и бережно положил туда колдографию. Впереди у него еще полно времени, чтобы вдоволь на нее наглядеться и предаться воспоминаниям. И оказалось, что он спрятал подарок Гермионы как раз вовремя – в дверь постучали, потом она приоткрылась, и в проеме возник Драко:

– Отец, стол давно сервирован, я зову, зову, почему... – он осекся, увидев, что Люциус не один, и добавил: – А-а, Гермиона, ты тоже здесь? Я заглянул сначала к тебе, вижу, комната пустая... – он остановился, почувствовав сгустившееся в кабинете непонятное напряжение и видя выражения лиц: у Люциуса – печальное, у Гермионы – сочувствующее. Драко с минуту смотрел на отца, застывшего у отодвинутого ящика письменного стола, потом перевел взгляд на Гермиону, по-прежнему сидевшую на подлокотнике, и подозрительно спросил:

– Ты что, сказала отцу нечто такое, что его расстроило? У нас неприятности?

Гермиона с силой затрясла головой, а Люциус, к тому моменту уже окончательно совладавший со своими эмоциями, очень спокойно ответил сыну:

– Я вовсе не расстроен, тебе показалось. И у нас, слава Мерлину, нет неприятностей. Мы просто обсуждали, как Гермионе лучше отвечать, если Поттер и ее остальные друзья полюбопытствуют, где и с кем она встречала Рождество. Иди, мы через минуту к вам присоединимся.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Драко. – Только поторопитесь, а то Нарцисса меня снова за вами пришлет.

Когда за Малфоем-младшим закрылась дверь, Люциус задвинул, наконец, ящик и наложил на него нужное заклинание. Он заметил, с каким любопытством его сын, явно не поверивший отговорке про Поттера сотоварищи, смотрел на письменный стол, и вовсе не собирался позволять ему совать туда нос. Конечно, он покажет колдографию жене и сыну, ведь теперь в его прошлом от них нет никаких секретов. Но не прямо сейчас. Как-нибудь потом, со временем. Пока ему хочется одному, без свидетелей, вдоволь полюбоваться на Лиз. И вспомнить, как у них тогда все было...

Гермиона встала с подлокотника и в очередной раз прервала ход его мыслей, унесшихся далеко назад, в прошлое:

– Нам пора. Ну что, пойдемте?

– Погодите-ка, – остановил он ее. – Прежде чем мы спустимся вниз, я хочу кое-что вам сказать.

– Что? – удивилась она.

Вместо ответа Люциус сделал то, что ему хотелось сделать все то время, что Гермиона провела в «Дубовой аллее»: подошел, поцеловал ее в щеку и крепко обнял. От неожиданности она замерла в его объятиях, а он погладил ее по голове и шепнул:

– Спасибо. За все, что вы для меня сделали. Вы удивительный человек, Гермиона. И даже не представляете себе, насколько удивительный. Я много лет сожалел только об одной-единственной вещи – что сразу же не женился на вашей матери и не увез ее подальше от отца и Риддла, а теперь сожалею еще и о кое-чем другом... Знаете, о чем? – он слегка отстранился, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза. Гермиона, окончательно растерявшись, покачала головой:

– Нет. О чем?

Он снова обнял ее и, помедлив секунду, тихо признался:

– Что вы не моя дочь.

В комнате довольно надолго воцарилось неловкое молчание. Потом Гермиона осторожно высвободилась из его объятий и успокаивающе сказала:

– У вас прекрасный сын. Не стоит... не надо переживать, что я не...

– А знаете, когда мы с Лиз еще были вместе, я мечтал о том, какая у нас будет семья, – неожиданно прервал ее Люциус. – Как минимум двое детей, причем первым ребенком чтобы обязательно оказалась девочка, а дальше – уже как получится. Отец мне в юности все уши прожужжал требованиями о рождении наследника, так что я из духа противоречия хотел сначала именно девочку. И чтобы она была обязательно похожа на Лиз... Вспоминаю себя двадцатилетнего и поражаюсь своей тогдашней наивности. Мерлин, каким же неимоверным глупцом я был! – горько усмехнулся он.

– Люциус, хватит, – Гермиона крепко взяла его под руку и потянула к двери. – Остановитесь! Перестаньте себя мучить! Вы теперь в безопасности, скоро найдете себе работу, вместе с Драко и миссис Малфой начнете изучать вашу новую страну, отвлечетесь от всяких ненужных мыслей. Теперь у вас все будет хорошо. А теперь пойдемте вниз, и чтобы я от вас больше этого не слышала! – она испытующе посмотрела на него и ободряюще улыбнулась.

– Договорились, – сделав над собой усилие, он ответил на улыбку и повел ее вниз, к своей семье.

...Часы в большой гостиной пробили полдень. Люциус стоял у окна, про краям затянутого изморозью, и глядел на медленно падающие с неба хлопья снега. Вчерашний ужин прошел как нельзя лучше. Жена и сын были на редкость оживлены и естественны; Драко не выглядел букой, как последние несколько лет, а Нарцисса не напоминала натянутую в вечном ожидании неприятностей – в виде появления Темного Лорда или авроров – струну. Гермиона сначала смущалась, особенно после того, как получила от семьи Малфоев в качестве рождественского подарка золотую брошь с бриллиантом, но потом разошлась и втянулась в светскую беседу.

Люциус еще вчера сказал себе, что это было самое приятное Рождество за многие годы. Не обремененное тягостными призраками прошлого, приказаниями Вольдеморта и прочими гнетущими вещами, которые в его жизни, к сожалению, преобладали всегда. Зато теперь, после беседы с Гермионой и рождественского ужина он неожиданно ощутил спокойствие и умиротворение. Прошлое никуда не делось, но боль как-то постепенно, незаметно потеряла остроту, немного притупилась и теперь ежесекундно не жгла и не мучила его, словно наложенное на душу Круцио.

За его спиной тихо отворилась дверь. Люциус обернулся и увидел жену.

– Доброе утро, Нарцисса. С Рождеством.

– Доброе утро, – она подошла и поцеловала его в щеку. – И тебя с Рождеством. Ты уже завтракал?

– Нет, – ответил он, – я проснулся всего час назад. В Англии всегда вставал на рассвете и даже раньше, а этот дом действует на меня как снотворное.

Нарцисса покачала головой:

– Да дело ведь вовсе не в доме, ты же понимаешь. В Англии у нас всех была совершенно другая жизнь, отнюдь не располагающая к спокойствию. А попав сюда, мы оставили все эти ужасы – Вольдеморта, аврорат во главе с Грюмом, назойливую прессу – позади. Мы сможем жить так, как этого хотим мы, а не как от нас требует кто-то другой. Вот поэтому-то и ты, и я теперь можем спать без кошмаров и столько, сколько захотим.

Люциус кивнул, понимая, что жена совершенно права. Он уже давно забыл, каково это – быть предоставленным самому себе. Ведь сколько он себя помнил, ему постоянно приказывали и принуждали – то отец, то Темный Лорд, не давая ни малейшего шанса поступить так, как ему хотелось бы самому.

Внизу в холле хлопнула входная дверь. Гадая, кого в такую непогоду понесло на улицу, Люциус подошел к окну. Домашние эльфы регулярно чистили дорожки от снега, но за ночь его нанесло столько, что весь двор до самой кованой ограды был покрыт сплошным белым покровом. Ярдах в пятнадцати от усадьбы почти по колено в снегу стояли две до ушей укутанные в зимние мантии фигуры. Они о чем-то говорили; изо рта у обоих валили клубы пара.

– Кто там, Драко?

– И Гермиона, – Люциус чуть посторонился, давая жене встать у окна рядом с ним. – Я думал, что они проснутся намного позже. Ты знаешь, что вчера Драко с Гермионой почти до трех часов ночи проговорили в библиотеке? Мне недавно сообщил об этом домашний эльф.

– Конечно, знаю. Это я их оттуда выставила и приказала разойтись по своим спальням, а то, боюсь, они всю рождественскую ночь там бы и провели.

– А о чем они беседовали, ты не в курсе?

– Гермиона ушла первой, и я сразу же задала сыну именно этот вопрос. Он сообщил, что ему давно пора было многое с ней обсудить. И рассказать, что за последнее время он кардинально переосмыслил свои взгляды на некоторые очень важные вещи.

– Очень любопытно было бы узнать, на какие такие очень важные вещи?

Нарцисса слегка пожала плечами:

– Было уже очень поздно и я не стала расспрашивать. Но у меня есть кое-какие мысли и я тебе потом о них расскажу.

– А до утра Драко, конечно, подождать не мог?

– Видимо, нет. Ты же знаешь нашего сына, если он что-то вобьет себе в голову, то не успокоится, пока не выполнит то, что задумал.

– И ему это всегда довольно успешно удавалось, в отличие от меня, – хмыкнул Люциус.

А под окнами «Дубовой аллеи» тем временем начала разыгрываться небольшая схватка: Гермиона, дождавшись, пока Малфой-младший на мгновение отвернется, быстро слепила снежок и запустила ему в спину. От неожиданности Драко дернулся и резко обернулся. Люциус слегка напрягся – на его памяти сын никогда в жизни, даже в детстве не играл в снежки: только подобающие потомственному аристократу и наследнику рода медленные прогулки под бдительным присмотром матери и кучки домашних эльфов. Но все на свете меняется – Драко слепил немного корявый снежок и кинул в Гермиону, попав в плечо. Она ответила, угодив ему в грудь, и завязался уже нешуточный поединок.

– Знаешь, мне хотелось бы... – начала Нарцисса, но докончить свою мысль не успела. Увлекшийся сражением Драко с силой кинул очередной снежок так неудачно, что тот угодил Гермионе прямо в лицо. Она схватилась за нос, покачнулась и села прямо в снег. Нарцисса ахнула, Люциус с трудом сдержал уже готовое вырваться ругательство, а Драко, вытащив носовой платок, засуетился вокруг Гермионы, пытаясь помочь ей остановить кровь, довольно обильно идущую из носа.

– Так я и знал! – вырвалось у Люциуса. Резко развернувшись, он направился к двери с непреодолимым желанием впервые в жизни надрать сыну уши, но его остановил оклик жены:

– Погоди! Ты ведь все равно не знаешь, как останавливать носовое кровотечение, в отличие от меня. Пойду я, ты можешь остаться здесь.

Люциус, уже взявшийся было за ручку двери, обернулся к Нарциссе:

– Нарцисса, ты уверена, что сможешь помочь? А если Драко ей нос сломал? Может, мне лучше стоить вызвать колдомедика?

– Во-первых, сегодня Рождество и вряд ли любой маг, в том числе и колдомедик, обрадуется, если его вытащат из дома по такому незначительному поводу. А во-вторых... Да не волнуйся ты так! – улыбнулась Нарцисса. – Во-вторых, я еще с тех пор, как Драко исполнилось четыре года, знаю, какими заклинаниями и зельями вылечиваются мелкие бытовые травмы. Сейчас захвачу кое-какие лекарства из своей комнаты, пять минут – и наша гостья будет в полном порядке! Подожди нас тут, – с этими словами она быстро вышла из комнаты.

Люциус знал – Нарцисса прекрасно поняла, что он разозлился на сына и поэтому специально попросила его остаться в гостиной. Нет, надо было все же немедленно спуститься вниз и сказать Драко пару ласковых слов! Он сел было в кресло, но спустя несколько секунд раздраженно хлопнул ладонью по подлокотнику и снова встал.

Неужели его сын не мог себя вести так, чтобы в первый же приезд Гермионы не случилось никаких неприятностей? Зачем он вообще вытащил ее из теплого дома на мороз, да еще и подхватил ее затею с возней в снегу? С таким трудом наладившийся было контакт между Гермионой и его семьей пошел гиппогрифу под хвост. Теперь она почти наверняка захочет как можно скорее вернуться домой.

Он снова выглянул во двор. Драко и Гермионы уже не было, о произошедшем напоминали только пятна крови на снегу. Поколебавшись, Люциус все же решил спуститься вниз, в холл, чтобы удостовериться, что Гермионе не нужна серьезная врачебная помощь, как уверяла его жена.

Идя вниз по лестнице, он услышал, как Нарцисса очень спокойно – на его памяти она, даже пребывая в крайне разгневанном или взволнованном состоянии, никогда не повышала голос – говорила:

– Вот и все, мисс Грейнджер. Повезло, нос у вас не сломан, иначе пришлось бы полдня возиться с применением нужных лекарств. А легкая припухлость спадет через полчаса-час. Мантию я отдам домашним эльфам, они выведут пятна крови, и от инцидента не останется никаких следов.

– Не было никакого инцидента, – немного гнусаво ответила Гермиона. – Я в детстве каждую зиму получала от кого-нибудь снежком в нос или глаз, так что мне не привыкать.

– Вам, быть может, и не привыкать, но мы с Люциусом, знаете ли, переживаем, если наших гостей травмируют.

Спустившийся в холл Люциус узрел следующую картину – Нарцисса прятала в свой сундучок с лекарственными зельями баночки с нужными снадобьями, Гермиона внимательно смотрелась в висевшее у входа большое зеркало в резной раме, а рядом с ней тоскливо маялся Драко. Увидев в зеркале отражение отца, он обернулся и немедленно сказал:

– Это получилось не специально. Я не хотел.

– Да я знаю, что ты не хотел, – Гермиона оторвалась от разглядывания своего отражения и повернулась к Малфою-младшему. – Хватит извиняться. Такое с каждым может случиться.

– Драко, я был бы тебе крайне признателен, если ты до конца визита Гермионы – при условии, что она после всего этого не захочет поскорее вернуться домой – постараешься не затевать никаких мероприятий, допускающих возможное членовредительство, – холодно сказал Люциус. – Будь добр, никаких полетов на метле или изучения пещер в местных горах. В вашем распоряжении все поместье. Хотите, дышите воздухом – но больше никакой игры в снежки! Хотите, сидите в библиотеке или любой гостиной, на ваше усмотрение. Условие одно-единственное – никакого травматизма! – тут Люциус смягчился, увидев, что и так затравленное выражение на лице Драко сменяется отчаянием: – Конечно же, я знаю, что это была случайность. Просто постарайся больше не подвергать здоровье Гермионы опасности.

– Люциус, да хватит уже нагнетать обстановку, – Нарцисса закрыла крышку сундучка. – Не случилось ничего катастрофического или непоправимого.

– Подумаешь, пара капель крови, какой пустяк! – подхватила Гермиона. – И я вовсе не хочу из-за разбитого носа, который тем более уже вылечен, возвращаться домой! Ну только если это не был вежливый намек на то, что мне уже пора поскорее избавить вас от моего общества, – лукаво добавила она и слегка порозовела от собственной смелости.

– Ну что вы, мисс Грейнджер! Даже если бы вы решили прямо сейчас аппарировать к магглам, я бы наложила на вас Петрификус Тоталус. Или Инкарцеро, на ваш выбор, – шутливо возразила Нарцисса. – А теперь давайте-ка вашу мантию.

Гермиона расстегнула мантию, сняла ее и вручила Нарциссе, объяснявшей появившемуся около нее эльфу, что требуется сделать. Улучив момент, когда они обе отвернулись, Драко глазами показал на дверь, ведущую в малую гостиную. Люциус удивленно поднял брови, не понимая, в чем дело, но Малфой-младший уже совершенно определенно кивнул в сторону двери. Недоумевающий Люциус вошел в гостиную, Драко последовал за ним, плотно притворил створку и мрачно спросил:

– Я все испортил, да?

– Гермиона ведь заявила, что тебе незачем больше извиняться, – довольно сухо напомнил Люциус.

– Мало ли что она заявила... Я все равно себя погано чувствую, – Драко подошел к резному комоду красного дерева, бесцельно переставил какие-то стоявшие на нем безделушки, помолчал и, повернувшись к отцу, сказал:

– Вчера ночью мы о многом поговорили. Вернее, в основном говорил как раз я. Оказалось, что мне многое надо было сказать Гермионе. А что самое главное – попросить прощения. За то, как вел себя с ней в Хогвартсе, за то, что обзывал ее грязнокровкой, смеялся над ней вместе с Крэббом и Гойлом... В общем, за все. И поверь, отец, извиняться надо было ох как за многое...

– Но она ведь тебя простила?

– Простила, – уныло кивнул Драко.

– Тогда в чем же проблема?

– Я почти три часа распинался и убеждал ее, что никогда больше никого не назову грязнокровкой, что мне очень жаль, что я... я... я хочу быть ее другом, – мучительно выдавил из себя Драко и покраснел, – а сегодня разбил ей в кровь лицо и не знаю, будет ли она мне теперь верить. Вдруг она решит, что я вчера специально ей морочил голову, чтобы усыпить бдительность и потом намеренно причинить ей вред?

Люциус не поверил своим ушам. Неужели его сын?.. Но ведь если он верно понял Драко, то это ведь означает, что...

Додумать мысль он не успел – дверь распахнулась и в гостиную вошла Гермиона, все еще без мантии, в маггловских кофточке и джинсах. Она посмотрела сначала на Люциуса, а потом на Драко – пару секунд пристально смотрела ему прямо в глаза – Люциус лихорадочно пытался заметить в ее взгляде то, о чем он только что предположил – а потом очень мягко сказала:

– Ну вот, так я и знала. Терзаешься угрызениями совести. Я же уже сто раз тебе сказала – все в порядке. Серьезно, – она подошла к растерянно замершему у камина Драко, слегка улыбнулась и взяла его под руку: – Перед тем, как я так несознательно затеяла игру в снежки, ты что-то говорил о редком издании «Антологии заклинаний» девятнадцатого века. Я давно о ней слышала, но в Министерстве экземпляра не нашлось, а с другими волшебниками, у которых есть такая обширная библиотека, я не знакома. Мистер Малфой, – обратилась она к внимательно наблюдавшему за ними Люциусу, – вы не будете против, если Драко покажет мне эту книгу?

Он постарался, чтобы его голос звучал как всегда ровно:

– Вся библиотека в вашем полном распоряжении, Гермиона. Драко, проводи ее и составь компанию. Кстати, мне кажется или вы еще не завтракали?

– Нет. Как только я проснулась, мне почему-то очень захотелось подышать свежим воздухом. Снежки пришли мне в голову уже на улице, – улыбнулась Гермиона.

– Тогда немедленно в столовую. А потом, если понадобится, можете забрать необходимые книги себе. Дарю все, что пожелаете! – он заставил себя шутливо улыбнуться.

– Нет-нет, ни в коем случае, что вы! – запротестовала Гермиона. – А если я вдруг захочу взять то, что окажется редчайшим, раритетным изданием? Если мне что-то будет нужно, я просто скопирую нужные мне книжки. И чтобы я больше не видела это кислое выражение на твоем лице! – Гермиона ткнула то красневшего, то бледневшего Драко кулачком в бок. – Ты идешь или нет?

Драко встрепенулся, и Люциус едва успел сдержать ухмылку, заметив на лице сына растерянность и почти зачарованное выражение лица, когда он поднял глаза на Гермиону. Он всегда умел хорошо понимать, что творится в голове у Драко – не так уж это было и сложно, по чести сказать. Но подозрения, появившимися у него пару минут назад относительно его сына и девушки, спасшей ему жизнь, сделали Люциуса еще более проницательным.

– Идите, идите. – махнул на них рукой Люциус, и они развернулись и тихо о чем-то переговариваясь, отправились в библиотеку. Люциус смотрел им вслед, пока они не дошли до поворота в холле, всю дорогу смущенно улыбаясь друг другу, и повернулся к окну.

Раньше, до всех кошмаров, приключившихся в его жизни, интерес сына к магглорожденной волшебнице привел бы его в ужас. Слишком долго он не мог простить себя за то, что сделал с Лиз и их любовью, с их жизнью, чтобы так просто принять эту непрожитую жизнь и дать ей расцвести через Гермиону и Драко. Теперь же, когда Люциус нежданно обрел и свободу, и новую жизнь, в которой не было места злости и отчаянию (злости на себя, на Вольдеморта, на отца, на все-все на свете, что причиняло ему непереносимую боль), он принял их едва заметное еще общее будущее с Гермионой и был рад. Что-то болезненно сжалось, словно в последний раз, в его груди, и Люциус сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы избавиться от давящего ощущения. Но вместо усилившейся боли, вместо горечи и разочарования, тоски, не отпускавшей его ни на минуту долгие годы, Люциус ощутил только спокойную радость. Это было странное, необычайное, почти нереальное чувство парения и мира.

Он подошел к окну, за которым все еще тихо падал рождественский снег и прижал ладонь к морозным узорам. Люциус не мог поверить, что когда-нибудь сможет смириться с прошлым, дать себе второй шанс. Вот только несколько минуту назад, в разговоре с Гермионой он признался, что ему уже не на что надеяться, что жизнь так и будет течь в сожалениях и печали о несбывшемся. И вот теперь, при виде Гермионы и Драко, при виде этого глупого, падающего как будто невпопад снега, морозного окна, что-то внутри Люциуса замерло и ожило. В нем пробудился вдруг молодой, счастливый Люциус из прошлого, и даже на одно, почти незаметное, прекрасное мгновение, мир вокруг него пришел в равновесие.

Люциуса вывел из задумчивости голос Нарциссы.

– У тебя все в порядке, Люциус? – жена выглядела элегантно и чопорно, как и всегда, но в лице ее было беспокойство за него, и Люциус внезапно увидел Нарциссу совсем другими глазами. Преданной, болезненно честной. Красивой. Действительно, сегодня был день сюрпризов и неожиданностей. День рождественских чудес, как сказали бы сентиментальные глупцы.

Люциус улыбнулся ей, и она с удивлением ответила на улыбку.

– Все хорошо, Нарцисса, все хорошо.

Конец


End file.
